THE STRANGER
by yanksox12
Summary: It's C/S pairing so if you don't like it, don't read, simple as that! Uhm, it started after BTK pt 1. But it certainly won't follow for long
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO: This will be a C/S story so if you don't like it, don't read. Simple as that. I haven't written and a while so give me some time, it should get better. I have a lot of ideas for this story and a lot of tricks up my sleeve. If anyone has read any of my previous stories posted on CBS you know what I mean. I also have never written anything but GSR so this is also a change! I really hope you enjoy!!! OHHHH the title. THE STRANGER, is the name of one of my favorite songs by Melissa Ferrick. You should listen to it or at least look at the lyrics so you understand the title! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! All rights are reserved to CSI and CBS. Also I don't own John Mayer! I also don't own Melissa Ferrick, or any of her work. =]**

**Enjoy!**

Work was winding down to a quick end. Catherine was wiped. She sat in the locker room combing her hair as she saw many of her co workers walk past, none stopping into the locker room. As Catherine placed the comb back in her locker, she grabbed her purse and jacket as she ran her hand across the only recent picture of Lindsey.

"You know it's about time you get a new picture of her. She's turning into a gorgeous young women just like her mother." A familiar voice said. Catherine turned around and sighed as she saw Sara opening her locker

"She's getting to that age, I can no longer take pictures of her. The only picture she takes are mirror shots for myspace. And if I even try to take a picture she blows up." Catherine said closing her locker. Catherine slid her jacket it on and gave Sara a small smile as she walked out of the locker room. Sara watcher her curls bounce perfectly on the blonde's shoulders.

_God, Why is she so gorgeous? _Sara thought to herself as she stood up and Nick appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Sar, Wanna come to the club with me tonight? John Mayer is playing?" Nick asked.

"Not tonight, I'm beat." Sara said as she closed her locker.

"Come on Sar, we both know that you're not dating anyone, so you're just going to go home and open a beer, turn on your stereo and read a Forensic Journal." Nick said with a slight laugh.

"I am not going to do any of those things." Sara lied. "Besides, Cath just left, she looks like she could use a night of fun. Why don't you ask her?" Sara said as she walked past Nick not letting him answer. Nick smiled his Texan smiled and shook his head as he watched the brunette walk quickly down the hallway.

As Sara scurried down the hallway to her car she thought, about Gil. _What am I going to do? He denied me in the past so I moved on, but then he came back, and needed me. I will always love him, but not in a relationship way. But God, Catherine is just so, so sexy. _Sara thought as she let a grin appear across her face she her gaped tooth smile, she even blushed a little. Sara fidgeted with her keys as she tried to unlock her car. She drove home quietly thinking about Catherine, ignoring the whole subject of Grissom. As she walked in her door, she threw her keys on the counter and emptied out her pockets. She grabbed a beer and sat it next to her keys as she grabbed the remote, and the turned on her stereo. She tossed the remote on to her couch as she headed to her bedroom shedding clothing and picking them up as she goes. She changed into comfy lounge pants and slid on a tank top before returning to grab her beer. She took a large gulp as she grabbed the journal she had been reading for the bookshelf and made her self comfortable on the couch before burying her nose into the book.

Meanwhile across town Catherine was pulling into her driveway as she got a call. She answered her phone to hear Nick's voice and quickly agreed to his offer. She got out of her car to find Lindsey sound asleep. She scratched a note to Lindsey.

_Linds, _

_Got off work early, I'm going out with Uncle Nick, I'll see you when I get back. Grandma will take you to school, but I'll pick you up._

_xoxoxo_

_Mom_

Catherine posted it to the fridge and ran up stairs to jump in the shower. 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Catherine ran down the stairs and grabbed her purse before running out the door. Once at the night club Catherine and Nick had a few drinks, while listening to John Mayer sing.

"You know he is one of my favorite singers." Catherine said as she stood up and grabbed Nick's arm to dance. Nick dragged his feet but smiled and danced as Catherine swayed her hips with her arms around Nick's neck. Nick smiled at her but let a small laugh out as he looked down to see himself barely moving. A few songs later one of Catherine's favorite songs came on and when John Mayer sung the course Catherine sang along;

_So we keep waiting. __waiting__ Waiting on the world to change. __waiting _

Nick smiled. When the song finished they headed to the bar and got a drink. A flirty little young thing came up to Nick wanting to dance. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm here with my friend," he said pointing to Catherine. The girl made a puppy dog face and Nick looked at Catherine with a sideways smile and a begging look. Catherine laughed and pushed him towards her and smiled. As Nick disappeared into the the ocean of people Catherine turned back to her drink. The bar tender came up to Catherine and handed her a drink and pointed to a man at the end of the table. Catherine held up her hand and shook her head No. The next thing she knows, Nick is leaving with the younger girl and the room is spinning. She slightly hears a voice saying "I'll take her home." She fought to keep consciousness but failed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Catherine woke up to sun shinning through curtains with holes in it. She looked down to see herself naked in a very unfamiliar place. She paniced as she got up wrapping herself in the blanket. She opened her purse and dumped the contents on to the bathroom counter as she gave her self a sexual assult check up. She cried as she finished before getting in the shower. She cried some more tears as she washed her body in the cold shower. When she was finished she grabbed her belongings and ran outside.

She drove home and showered once more before picking up Lindsey and driving to work. Catherine called Sara to meet her at the hotel. Catherine informed Gil that she needed Sara for a few hours and then she could continue the miniature case. Gil didn't ask questions which surprised Catherine, but she didn't have time for games. When Sara showed up Catherine walk up the her door and opened it. Sara smiled and immediately saw sadness in her eyes. Her smiled turned to a frown as Catherine indicated for her to walk with her. Sara climbed out of the car and locked the doors as she stood in front of Catherine. "What's wrong Cat?" Sara asked worried. Catherine didn't speak and she started to walk. Sara walked beside her for a minute before saying anything. "Hey, What's going on?" Sara asked again before stopping. Catherine stopped and faced the brunette. All Sara could do was think about how gorgeous she was but then came back to earth as she realized Catherine needed her, Sara Sidle.

"I may have been roofied and raped. I woke up here." Catherine said before walking again.

"What?" Sara practically shouted.

"I, uh, improvised my own rape kit. I've got pubic combing, nail scrapings, vaginal swab, urine samples ..." Catherine said shyly avoiding eye contact with anything ahead. She just starred at the road. Sara placed her hand on Catherine's arm. Sara felt a shock and pulled back slightly before putting her hand back on her arm, stopping the blonde in her tracks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you call it in?" Sara asked speaking very quickly.

"I called you." Catherine said looking into Sara's eyes. She placed her hand on Sara's hand as she waited for Sara to speak. Sara's heart was racing as the blonde's touch was to much. Sara moved he hand back to her side.

"Catherine, doing it yourself is going to make anything that you get inadmissible." Sara said raising her hand to her arm but never actually touching her.

"Yeah, I know procedure. I didn't want an official investigation. I- I just want to know what happened" Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, all right." Sara said. She couldn't bear to see Catherine this upset.

"Uh ... I got to get this, uh, stuff to the lab. Room 229, it's right up there. Please print it. And keep it between us." Catherine said nervously. Sara nodded her head.

"Okay." Sara said as she watched the blonde turn around.

"Thanks." Catherine said with a sigh of relief in her voice as she walked away leaving Sara standing there.

**AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL I CHANGED BTK PT 1& 2 BUT IT WILL MAKE SINCE. YOU JUST NEEDED TO GET THE JUST OF IT!**

**I hope you enjoyed. So just click the review button below!! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soo much for all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. This chapter follows BTK (2) But has a lot of things changed but a lot the same. Any dialog that sounds familiar is from memory so I'm sorry if I got a few lines messed up. After this none of the story will really follow the show. I hope y'all don't mind!**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter 1!**

**Enjoy!**

Sara watched the blonde scurry away as many images came into her mind. First images of a beautiful unclothed goddess. But those images were soon clouded by an image of a man, doing horrendous thinks to Catherine. Sara quickly grew angry as she went and processed the room. After a few hours Sara was back at the Izzy Delancy murder. While back at the lab Catherine was running all sorts of tests on her samples. Catherine placed a piece of hair under the microscope as she focused the lens. After starring at the piece of hair she straighten up and took a deep breath. She ran her hand through her hair and left her hand at the base of her skull resting on her neck. Wendy walked past the room peering in at Catherine. Catherine turned towards the door as she heard Wendy walk back in to the room.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked reaching for Catherine's samples. Catherine quickly stopped her and gave her a snappy answer. Wendy just looked at her. Catherine's test result came back negative and and Catherine stood up and walked out. Wendy looked at her suspiciously and then to the empty scope. Wendy watched the blonde make way towards Hodges.

"Hello Catherine, what can I do for you?" Hodges asked. Catherine handed him a cup of urine along with other samples. Hodges looked at her confused. "What case are these from?" Hodges asked as he took the samples.

"What difference does it make, just do your job?" Catherine said slightly irritated.

"Well, I just uh, wanted to know what case these are from." Hodges answered shyly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm your superior, consider it a proficiency test." Catherine said before walking in the hallway to be greeted by her father. "What are you doing here?" Catherine asked falling along his side as they walked down the hallway.

"I uh, was just stopping by." Sam lied. Catherine looked at him and he stopped walking. "Mugs, you don't need a reason to call me, just so you know." Sam said as he left not letting Catherine say anything else. Catherine just shook her head as she called a cab. Shortly later she arrived back at the motel. She walked over to her car and open it. She ripped open the glove department to see her gun still where she had left it last. Catherine took a large gulp of air as she returned to the club her and Nick had visited. Catherine walked into the smoke filled bar that had all it's lights on. Catherine looked around until she found the bar tender.

"What can I get for you miss?" The man asked.

"Do you recall seeing me here last night?" Catherine asked.

"It was a busy night. John Mayer played." The man said as he cleaned a glass.

"I was sitting right here." Catherine said pointing to a bar stool.

"Like I said, it was a busy night miss, I don't recall seeing you." He spoke as he turned his back to Catherine.

"Well may I please see the surveillance tapes?" Catherine asked. The man hesitated and it didn't go unnoticed by Catherine. She quickly pulled out her ID and he led her to the back room. Catherine watched the tapes and she could see the man at all. Disappointed Catherine headed back to the lab and read over a file waiting for the results. The night sky grew darker in the sky as she looked at her watch. "Shit!" Catherine yelled after realizing the time. Sara, who had just walked past the room she was in, stopped and looked at the blonde trying to ruffle papers together.

"What's the rush?" Sara asked quietly.

"I forgot to get Lindsey." Catherine said as she dropped some of her papers.

"Shit, shit, shit." Catherine mumbled.

"Let me get this Cat, you go get her." Sara said taking a step towards Catherine. Catherine smiled and reached for Sara's arm. Catherine slid up Sara's sleeve and scribbled her combo on her arm. Sara's hairs stood on end with the contact of Catherine's smooth velvet skin.

"Please put that stuff in my locker." Catherine said as she ran out the door. Sara looked at her arm and smiled. Catherine appeared back in the doorway and Sara looked up from her arm to the door as she heard heavy panting. "Thanks Sar." Catherine said before running down the hall. Sara allowed a grin to appear across her face as she gathered all the papers and headed towards the locker room.

Meanwhile Catherine drove five over the speed limit to Dance Works, where her daughter stood outside waiting impatiently. It was raining lightly and the road was shiny from the rain drops. Catherine pulled over in front of her daughter as Lindsey climbed into the back seat. Lindsey gave her mother a dirty look and Catherine pulled off.

"You're late." Lindsey said rudely.

"I did the best I could Lindsey." Catherine said looking into the rear view mirror at her teenage daughter.

"You said you would be at my rehearsal mom, You said you'd be there." Lindsey said sadly.

"Work just got, got really out of hand." Catherine said trying her best to make it sound like any other work related conversation.

"I'm not surprised." Lindsey said rudely. Catherine took a deep breath and focused on driving. A few seconds later her phone started beeping. She pulled her phone to the steering wheel to see she had a new text.

_Swab spermicide Negative. -Hodges_

Catherine sighed relief as she closed her phone and sat it next to her.

"Lindsey, honey. I'm really sorry I wasn't there. I really hate not getting to see you." Catherine said sincere. "I hate it when work gets in the way. I love to watch you dance honey." Catherine said looking back at her daughter momentarily before returning her eyes back to the road. Lindsey smiled and raised her shoulders slightly as she spoke.

"Fine, whatever." Lindsey said calmly. There was a short pause as Lindsey's face lit up. "I got a solo." She said sounding excited.

"You did!?" Catherine said impressed "That's so great, you'll do wonderful!" Catherine said with a huge grin across her face.

"Yeah, It's Romeo and Juliet." Lindsey said with a grin across her face. Catherine looked back at her daughter with a grin the reached on for miles.

"That's fantastic." Catherine said just before the side of her car was hit. Catherine's body moved with the force of the car. He face turned to pain. Catherine hit her head against the steering wheel as Lindsey was launched forward in her seat. Catherine had blood running down her face. She saw two men approach the car. She tried turning as she talked to the men.

"Is my daughter okay?' Catherine asked worried. The man helped Lindsey out of the car. Catherine turned towards to front of the car and undid her seat belt. "Lindsey?" Catherine asked. "Lindsey!!" Catherine yelled frantically looking around the car. Catherine couldn't get out. The car trapped her in her own car. " LINDSEY!!" Catherine shouted! Catherine thrusted her body forward as she tried to get out of the car. Catherine pulled out her phone and in minutes medics were on the scene.

"I'm fine." Catherine said.

"Ma'am you need to put this on for your safety." The medic said trying to assist Catherine.

"No, I'm fine." Catherine said.

"You could have head trauma, we need to put this on you." The man said again.

"No, I'm refusing treatment." Catherine said with worry in her voice. "Just give me the release form." Catherine said reaching towards the man.

"Ma'am I strongly suggest you put this on." He said once more.

"Just give me the release form!" Catherine yelled. "Just give me the damn form!" Catherine was practically in tears. Sara walked along side the ambulance and went to Catherine's side as she was yelling. She reached for Sara's shoulder and stood up.

"They've got Lindsey!" Catherine said panicked. She held her head as she stepped toward Sara.

"I know." Sara said as she back up as Catherine walked toward her.

"They took Lindsey." Catherine said again. Sara tried to speak but Catherine continued. "It was and SUV, and was silver, maybe brown." Catherine rambled. Sara looked at her and walked back with her. Sara looked at her crush with worried and sorry eyes. Sara didn't know what to do.

"They drove in that direction." Catherine said quickly as she pointed down the road. "I never saw it coming." Catherine said walking down the road with Sara right at her side. Sara grabbed Catherine's arm gently for comfort. "They came from this direction." Catherine said as she took a few steps ahead of Sara.

"Okay, okay Slow down, slow down." Sara said calmly. Catherine turned around and squatted to the ground. She ran he hand over the skid marks. Catherine winced as she had a flash back of the accident.

"These are acceleration marks!" Catherine said angrily as she pointed to the ground. "They were waiting for us." Catherine yelled at Sara. Sara watched her friends face turn from pain to anger. Sara just stared at her with sad eyes.

"We'll find her Cath, she's strong, like her mother. Hang in there." Sara said as she placed her hand gently on Catherine's shoulder. Catherine smiled wearily and hugged Sara. Sara put her arms around Catherine and hugged her back. Sara loosened her hug but Catherine didn't so Sara hugged her back. "Let's get you back to the lab and in some clean clothes alright. You must be freezing." Sara said as she lead Catherine to her SUV.

"You got her?" Warrick yelled from a distance.

"Yes." Sara replied. Warrick went back to processing the scene as Sara helped Catherine into the passenger side of the car. The car ride to the lab was quiet. Sara thought about Catherine and Lindsey. Once they pulled into the lab parking structure, Sara helped Catherine out of the car. She lead her to her locker. Catherine opened it to find no spare pair of clothes.

"It's alright, I always have extras, you never no when I won't go home one night." Sara said trying to be funny and relax the atmosphere a little. Sara pulled out a pair of khaki pants and a purple tee shirt and handed them to Catherine. "It's similar to what you have on I guess, it will probably be a little big." Sara said looking up and down the blonde's figure. Catherine smiled and went to change. Sara watched her walk away before she walked away herself. Sara went into the layout room to look of the miniature by herself.

Catherine put on Sara's clothes and walked down the hallway to find Grissom. She filled him in on everything that has happened recently. "I should've told you, but I didn't want a sermon. I did my own rape kit. It came back negative." Catherine spoke mono tone. Grissom walked down the hallway beside her and looked at her in shock.

"Thank God." Grissom finally said. "These events have to be connected somehow." He said. "We'll check your old cases for possible suspects. I'll ask Ecklie for help also, see if he can kick in some help from days.

"I appreciate it." She said with a sign of relief in her voice.

"You've got to stay at arms length Catherine." Grissom said calm but stern.

"I-I know." Catherine stuttered. Catherine and Grissom parted their separate ways. Catherine saw Nick in the garage and headed in his direction. "Any luck on the prints?" She asked as Nick straightened him self from the car.

"Nothing but parcials." Nick said.

"That's impossible" Catherine shouted.

"I ran the vin number. It was just bought yesterday." He said. He looked up at Catherine. " Catherine I'm really sorry for leaving you there" He said sincere.

"Don't go there Nick." Catherine spat back. "They were gonna get me one way or another." She said with a little less anger in her voice. "There had to have been at least two guys. One driving the car that hit me, and the other driving the SUV. It was planned." She said. Her face went blank as she remembered something. "He reached through the back window to open Lindsey's door." Catherine said pointing at the handle. "Print it." Catherine said.

"Okay." Was all Nick could say. Just than Catherine's phone went off.

"Sam." Catherine said distraught.

_When were you going to tell me about Lindsey?_

"It just happened. Who told you?" Catherine asked a little suspicious.

_It's a small town, Catherine. _

"Well I can't talk right now, I'll let you know when I find something out." She said on the verge of tears.

_Anything you need to tell me, you call, alright. I've got people who deal with this stuff. Nobody gets away with threatening my family._

"Sure Sam." Catherine said before hanging up the phone. Catherine pondered the conversation for a minute before grabbing her stuff and heading towards one of Sam's casino.

"Sam!" Catherine shouted across a sea of people. "What do you know about what happened to Lindsey?" She asked frantic. Sam put his arm around Catherine and walked with her.

"What do you know about it." Sam barked back.

"Whose using us to get to you?!" Catherine asked angrily. "This is your granddaughter we're talking about. What the hell do you know?!" Catherine said with even more anger growing in her throat. Sam stopped and looked around. He then pulled two photos out of his jacket. One was of Catherine in the bed, and the other was of Lindsey tied up. Catherine nearly lost it at the site of the photos.

"Can you guess what you're gonna get me?" Catherine read. "What the hell does that mean?" "Whose behind this?" Catherine demanded.

"I don't know." Sam said. "The picture of Lindsey was just found." He said pointing to the picture in Catherine's hand. Catherine was so angry she didn't know what to say.

"Where is she?" Catherine asked coldly. "Who has her?" She demanded once more.

"I swear I don't know." Sam said to calm.

"Like hell I believe you. I blame you, I blame you for all of this!" Catherine cried out angrily.

"I never wanted to involve you in anyway in my business." He said.

"Business?" Catherine repeated. "You don't have a business. You're just a thug in thousand dollar shoes." Catherine said fighting back tears. Sam raised his hand and slapped her across her face. She let out a small cry. Sam realizing what he did brought his hand back to his face. Catherine turned towards him and held her face where his hand had hit her. "Thanks for not disappointing me Sam." Catherine said sadly. She turned around and headed back to the lab where she processed the photo with Sara.

"Catherine, sweetheart, I know this is hard, but you should take a break. Get a cup of coffee, tea, get something to eat." Sara said looking at Catherine who was rubbing her neck. Catherine looked back to the screen as Nick entered the room.

"I think I've got something." He said walking towards the woman.

"What?" Catherine asked quickly.

"I ran the print I found from your car, and it's a match to a burglary case that hasn't been solved yet. It's from a few months ago. I think it was yours Sara." Nick said handing her the file. Sara looked over it and Catherine pressed her body to Sara's looking over her shoulder at the case. Sara took in her scent with a deep breath before speaking.

"I remember this. It's a second home that a San Fransisco couple had bought. Came back from vacation to find it absolutely trashed." Sara said flipping through the pages. Sara stopped on one page and her body stiffened up. Catherine took a step back.

"What, what is it?" She asked quickly.

"The chair." She said pointing to the picture.

"What about it?" Catherine quickly asked.

"It's the same one that Lindsey is in." Sara said pointing at he chair. Catherine's face lit up.

"Does that mean you know where she is?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Yes." Sara said still looking at the pictures.

"Then let's go." Catherine said grabbing Sara's arm.

"I'll call Brass to meet you there." Nick said. With that being said Catherine dragged Sara faster. They both got into Sara's car and she drove to the address on the case file. Brass and his units were right behind them as they pulled up to the house.

Police broke down the doors as a man went running into another room. They chased the man down a dark hallway as he pulled a gun out of his pants. He took a shot, but the officer was quicker and shot him down with one shot. Brass ran up to him and kicked away his gun before checking the man's pulse. "Call the paramedic." Brass yelled. Catherine heard him yell that and came running in the house with Sara right behind her.

"LINDSEY?" Catherine yelled. "Lindsey?" She yelled again.

"Mom" A muffled voice said.

"Where are you Lindsey?" Catherine yelled running toward the direction of the voice. Lindsey made some more noises and Catherine ran towards them. Catherine ran to her daughter and placed her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Cath! No, you going to compromise the scene!" Sara yelled as she put her gun away. "Don't touch her." Sara said as she approached Catherine and put her hand on her arm. "If you want a conviction, you can not touch her." Sara said backing Catherine away from her daughter. Catherine sat by her daughters feet as Sara undid the tape around her eyes and mouth.

"It's okay Lindsey. Mommy's here." Catherine said reassuring. Sara admired Catherine as she continued freeing Lindsey. Lindsey cried as soon as the tape was off her mouth. "Deep breaths." Catherine said trying to calm her daughter. Once Lindsey was free she fell into her mothers arms. "It's okay." Catherine said while engulfing her daughter into a bear hug. "It's okay." She said again.

Sara walked past Brass who stood watching Catherine and Lindsey. Catherine let her daughter go when medics came to check her out. Catherine stood and looked at the man who officers had shot earlier. Grissom walked up and stood next to Catherine.

"How's Lindsey doing?" Grissom asked. Catherine took a deep breath and started to talk.

"She says she's fine, but I don't know. The doctor's examining her now." Catherine said. "We still don't have an ID." Catherine said looking back to the man.

"Prints put him in the motel." Grissom said handing Catherine a piece of paper. "Can you place him at the bar?" Grissom asked. Catherine thought for a minute.

"Yeah, yea he was there." Catherine said relieved. Grissom nodded and walked away as Sara walked up.

"She's strong." Sara said placing her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Yes, yes she is." Catherine said proudly. "Can you take me back to the lab?" Catherine asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sara said. "Is it something, I can do for you though. Don't you wanna stay with Lindsey?' Sara asked.

"My mom is with her. I just need to finish something." Catherine said.

"Yeah sure come on." Sara said. The ride was pretty quite. Sara went back to working on the miniature while Catherine talked with Wendy.

"The alleles have 10 markers in common from the suicide at Sam Braun's implosion." Wendy said. Catherine stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her.

"The guy who took Lindsey is the dead guys brother?" Catherine asked.

"Right." Wendy replied. "So I ran everything against them and I got a hit of a hair that was in the tape that bound Lindsey." Wendy said.

"Joe Hirschoff. O'brian's partner." Catherine said shocked. Catherine immediately ran to Sara.

"Can you please take me somewhere." Catherine asked,

"Sure anywhere." Sara replied. Sara liked that Catherine was coming to Sara. It gave Sara a little hope that maybe someday they would have something. Sara drove Catherine to a casino.

"Could you wait around the corner please?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded as she pulled away once Catherine was out. Catherine walked toward Sam.

"Sam." Catherine yelled. Sam stopped and looked at Catherine. Catherine walked towards him and stood in front of him.

"Look, Mugs, yesterday was..." Sam started.

"Just leave it." Catherine cut him off. "I only came her to tell you to call off your guys." She said tired.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said.

"Joe Hirschoff and his partner invested everything they had in your casino. You went bankrupt and formed a new organization to finish the project." Catherine stated. " You left those guys with nothing." Catherine said shaking her head.

"Sometimes that's the way things roll." Sam said. Catherine nodded.

"They lost about 20 million. So Hirschoff's partner killed himself, and Hirschoff wants revenge." Catherine said. "So please just let the police handle this, it isn't old Vegas anymore." Catherine said shaking her head. "Or have you already killed him?" Catherine asked. Sam started to laugh as Catherine noticed a man walking towards them. "NOOO!!" Catherine shouted as she saw the man point his gun at Sam. Sam followed Catherine's gaze towards the man. The man took two shots leaving Sam to fall to the ground. Catherine caught Sam and held him in her arms on the ground.

The man started to run away as one of Sam's men shot him. Sara heard what was going on and came running around the corner to see Catherine holding Sam in her arms. Sara ran to Catherine's side and called Brass. Paramedics pronounced Sam right there. Catherine stood up and turned in to Sara's opening arms. Sara held her as she cried rubbing her back and brushing her hair back with her hand.

Once things had calmed down she helped Catherine into her car and started to drive Catherine home. "Catherine, I know we were never really close, but with the past events and all..." Sara started not knowing what say. Catherine looked at her. "I mean I would like to keep you company just until you realize everything that's happened. I think you need a friend and .... " She trailed off.

"Yes." Catherine said. "I need a friend." She said looking at Sara. A grin appeared across the brunettes face as she drove.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Now just click the button below. =] **


	3. Chapter 3

**INTRO: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this next part. I'm sorry it took so long! And thanks Tay for editing it again. And I do not have a death wish!! Hope you enjoy this~**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter 1 and I still DO NOT own Melissa Ferrick or her work! **

**~enjoy~**

Sara drove to Catherine's house, both woman were silent. She was so proud of herself. She talked to Catherine, and now she is going to keep her company in her time of need. Sara pulled down Catherine's street when something hit her.

_Shit!!! _Sara thought. _I am going to be in the same house with the woman I love, how do I tell her? You can't tell her Sidle, she doesn't like girls. SHIT, Shit, shit. _Sara thought as she she turned in to Catherine's driveway.

"I am quiet, so it'll be like I'm not even here. But I'll be here whenever you need me Cath, whenever you or Lindsey need me, I'm here for you, for the both of you," Sara rambled. A grin spread across Catherine's face.

"I know what you mean Sara, and thank you," She said touching Sara's arm gently still with a huge grin on her face. "Maybe we can patch everything up in the past and become really good friends. Because we both need a solid friend nowadays," Catherine said before jumping out of the SUV. Sara sat there confused. She stared at the garage door and thought about what Catherine said. Sara unconsciously undid her seat belt and sat there. Catherine stood at the corner of the garage watching the brunette. A smile appeared across her face as she crossed her arms and let out a loud sigh. _This will be fun. Maybe she'll like me too after this..._Catherine thought. She walked over to Sara's SUV and tapped on the driver side window startling the brunette. Sara jumped and quickly turned to the window to see Catherine standing there before turning a bright shade of red.

Sara opened her door. "I'm sorry Cath, I was uh, thinking about things." Sara said quickly.

"About me I hope," Catherine said. Sara looked at her in shook. She didn't know what to say. Catherine noticed her quick tense up and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"About how you can keep me company," Catherine added as she took her hand off her shoulder and motioned for Sara to follow as she headed into the house. "Lindsey's at my mom's. I have to go pick her up later," Catherine said as she sat her keys on the side table by the door. She laid on the couch and kicked of her shoes and looked at the brunette who didn't know what to do. "Make yourself comfortable," Catherine said. Sara sat her bag down and put her keys next to Catherine's. She walked to the rocking chair and sat down awkwardly.

"So, um how are you?" Sara asked. Catherine gave her a funny look. _What the hell are you doing? How are you? _Sara thought. "I mean how are you holding up?" Sara said quickly.

"I'm alright, or I will be," Catherine said getting up. "Want anything to drink? Water, juice, soda, beer, wine?" Catherine asked.

"No I'm okay," Sara said about to stand up.

"Stay there, I'll be right back," Catherine said walking into the kitchen. Both woman had grins on their faces. Sara repositioned herself in the chair and looked around at all the pictures of Catherine and Lindsey. She smiled as she continued scanning the room. Her scan stopped on a picture of the team. Catherine looked gorgeous. Sara stood up and walked toward it as Catherine walked into the living room with two beers.

"I got you one anyways. I think this is the kind you like," Catherine said looking at the bottle. Sara smiled.

"Yes, I like that kind," Sara laughed. Catherine walked over to Sara and handed her the beer.

"I need a new picture of the team. That one is getting old," Catherine said sitting back down.

"So are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sara asked as she took a swallow of her beer.

"Yes, Sara, I'll be fine. I can tell you've never done this before, and I appreciate that you're trying to help, but when I need to talk. I will, okay hun," Catherine said calmly as she turned on the tv. Sara nodded her head and moved her gaze to the tv. _She called me hun. _Sara thought as a grin appeared across her face. Catherine saw it out of the corner of her eye and smiled. _How can she be so calm, after everything that has happened. _Sara thought. She looked to the blonde to see her starring at Sara. Sara quickly looked back to the tv and repositioned herself in to an uncomfortable postion.

_I wonder what she's thinking about. _Catherine thought. "So, um wanna try and start over new; become friends?" Catherine asked. Sara looked at Catherine and smiled.

"I would like that." Sara said smiling. "What time do you have to get Lindsey?" She asked.

"Well it's about 3 now, so about 4 hours." Catherine said.. "But I would like if you would come with me. I know she'll be happy to see you." Catherine finished.

"Of course I'll come," Sara answered.

"Okay so we have to leave in about 4 hours. What's on you mind?" Catherine asked.

"Well I'm starving. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a bite to eat?" Sara asked. Catherine thought about it as she heard her stomach rumble.

"I guess I'm pretty hungry also. How 'bout we stop at the diner," Catherine said standing up.

"Sounds good," Sara replied standing up also.. Sara grabbed her keys and opened the door. A huge gust of wind blew in and Catherine felt the breeze.

"Oo, it's chilly let me grab a jacket. Don't you have one?" Catherine asked.

"No, I don't have one with me but I'll be fine," Sara said.

"No, it's cold, put this on," Catherine said tossing her a hoodie. Sara held up her hands trying to say no but Catherine tossed it already and had a stern look on her face. Sara slid the hoodie on. It smelled just like Catherine. _Great, how am I suppose to concentrate on anything when all I can smell is her. _She walked out the door with Catherine right behind her. The two woman drove to the diner in silence. Catherine started to play with the radio and Sara tried to watch her out of the corner of her eye. "Do you have any Cd's the radio isn't really coming in with the weather," Catherine asked opening Sara's glove department. Sara looked at the blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am totally going through your thing," Catherine apologized.

"It's okay, and I think I have a one in," Sara said pressing play. The song started and Sara immediately started to half hum half sing. Catherine smiled and decided to give the song a listen.

_waiting wanting  
to see you in my eyes  
finding feelings  
that I thought were buried inside_

Sara sang

_  
because I never though that I  
could ever love like this  
but you have  
proven me wrong_

Catherine started to tap her fingers lightly on her pants to the rhythm.

you the stranger who took a chance  
held me at a distance so I could see myself  
so thank you for everything you gave without knowing  
and thank you for letting me fall in love  
without withholding  
without withholding

Catherine turned the radio down low so all she could hear was Sara singing.

_so let me in now  
I am ready to move  
and here comes fear and resistance from you  
and for once I am willing and now what i've got to wait?_

these lessons are everywhere in my life  
you know I never waited for anyone and I was always right  
but ya know I give up I surrender  
I would wait for you...forever

you the stranger who took a chance  
held me at a distance so I could see myself  
so thank you for everything you gave without knowing  
and thank you for letting me fall in love with you  
without withholding  
without withholding

Catherine watched Sara sing as she pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

so come on and test me  
go on and try it  
because I know that I fit perfectly inside you  
and to deny this love would be to deny your heart  
and you're going be the one who breaks it  
baby if you choose to walk

you the stranger who took a chance  
held me at a distance so I could see myself  
so thank you for everything you gave without knowing  
and thank you for letting me fall in love  
you the stranger who took a chance  
held me at a distance so I could see myself  
so thank you for everything you gave without knowing  
and thank you for letting me fall in love  
without withholding  
without withholding

Catherine was still looking at Sara as she parked. Sara looked at Catherine and started blushing.

"I was singing wasn't I?" Sara asked turning a whole new shade of red.

"Mhm, but it was good! Who was that? I kind of like her." Catherine asked.

"That's Melissa Ferrick, one of my favorite singers...Why didn't you stop me, you probably just went deaf in one ear," Sara laughed as she turned off the SUV and jumped out. She met Catherine at the front of the SUV and they walked into the diner.

"I didn't go deaf, you have a lovely singing voice," Catherine said. The two women sat down and ordered.

"Cath, I'm just as good of a criminalist as you. You don't need to lie," Sara said as their drinks were brought to the table.

"Thanks." Said both women.

"I'm not lying Sar, I've heard you sing around the lab and you sing well." Catherine said taking a sip of her soda.

"Thanks." Sara blushed. "So if we're starting anew, I think we need to know each other a little better." Sara said.

"You're right." Catherine said. "An easy one, what's your favorite color?" Catherine asked.

"Uh earth tones?" Sara replied. Catherine laughed a little.

"Well that's no fun. Mine is red," She said proudly. "Hmm what's your favorite thing to do?" Catherine asked. Sara's face lit up and she opened her mouth. "Outside of work," Catherine quickly added. Sara's mouth closed and the food was brought to the table.

"I, uh, like reading." Sara said taking a bite of her med veg. Catherine smiled.

"And I like spending time with Lindsey. But she's getting older now, all she wants to do is hang out with her friends." Catherine said taking a bite of her burger.. "By the way, she doesn't know I was, was raped." Catherine said taking a deep breath. Sara sat her sandwich down and watched the blonde. "I don't want her to know. She knows Sam died and she was in the crash. She doesn't need to know anything else," Catherine said just above a whisper. Sara didn't know what to say or do so she took another bite of her sandwich and looked at the blonde sympathetically.

"You're right I will need a friend," Catherine said looking back at Sara. Sara looked into her eyes as Catherine looked back. Sara became nervous and looked away.

"I'll be there for you Cath," Sara said. The two woman sat in the diner for about two hours getting to know each other. They laughed. Something both of the women needed.

"How about you drive to you're house and get a change of clothes, you should spend the night," Catherine said.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"More than sure," Catherine replied. The two women paid the bill and got back into Sara's SUV and drove to her apartment. Once at her apartment Sara invited her in. Sara walked into her bedroom while Catherine poked around her living room.

_Shit, what do I take, what do I wear? _Sara thought as she stood in front of her closet. She grabbed two pairs of pajamas. One being her usually boxer shorts and a tank top, the other being long pants and an over sized t-shirt. Sara turned around and jumped, causing her to drop what she had in her hands.

"I think the shorts and tank top will look better on you," Catherine said. "Beside my house can be warm," Catherine lied. Her house is usually always cold.

"Uhh, okay.." Sara said quickly trying to gather her things up. She through her pajamas in her bag and grabbed something to wear to work. She walked into her bathroom to get her toiletries as Catherine shook her head. Sara walked out to see Catherine sitting on her bed with a grin on her face.

"What?" Sara asked putting the rest of her belongings into a bag.

"You need more color," Catherine said. Sara looked at her.

"No, I burn," Sara said zipping the bag shut.

"No, I mean in your wardrobe." Catherine laughed.

"Oh right, I have colors," Sara said looking at the blonde sitting on her bed. Many images came into Sara's head and she tried to shake them clear.

_It's so hard to think when she is in my bed, watching me. And I still smell like her..._ Sara thought as she grabbed her bag. She walked into her closet and through in a red shirt for tomorrow without letting Catherine see.

"Okay I'm ready," Sara said. Catherine laughed and followed the brunette back to her SUV.

"Can we stop and get Lindsey now, I don't want to be late," Catherine asked.

"Of course," Sara said as she drove to Catherine's moms'.. Catherine turned the CD back on and listened to Sara sing until they got to her mom's.

"I'll be right back," Catherine said jumping out of the car. Sara sat there banging her thumbs on the steering wheel while she looked around. After about ten minutes she looked at her watch and Catherine appeared back in the car with no Lindsey.

"Lindsey wants to go to a friends house. I told her I would be there in five minutes if she needed. I hope her friend will make her feel better about the situation, like you're making me feel," Catherine said. Sara turned the car on and blushed. They drove back to Catherine's house and Sara put her belongs on the chair.

"You mind if I take a shower. I feel kind of gross," Sara asked grabbing her bag.

"Of course, you can use my shower," Catherine said leading Sara through her room the her bathroom. "It's right through here," Catherine said standing in the doorway not leaving enough space for Sara to get through. Sara looked at the opening and thought she could make. But as she walked through the door her body was pressed tightly against Catherine's. Sara blushed as Catherine smiled from ear to ear. Once in the shower Catherine turned the heat down and waited for Sara to be done in the shower.

Sara looked through her bag and realized trying to get the images of Catherine on her bed out of her mind she forgot her shampoo. _I'll use Cath's, she won't mind. And I'll smell like her. _Sara smiled as she finished her shower. When she got out she was really cold and now regretted not grabbing a pair of pants.. She put on the boxers and tank top and gathered her stuff. When she walked out of the bathroom, water drops feel from her curly hair to her shoulders, she saw Catherine sitting on her bed waiting for Sara.. Sara looked down at herself and blushed. Catherine let out a little giggle as Sara's nipples hardened with the cool air contact. Sara blushed even more.

"Would you like my hoodie back?" Catherine asked. Sara turning a new shade of crimson nodded. Sara slid the hoodie over, revealing her stomach a little when she lifted her arms to pull the hoodie over her head. Catherine checked the brunette out as she stood in front of her. Sara stood there uncomfortably. "I'm gonna change, then we can watch a movie or something," Catherine said as she pulled her shirt off right in front of Sara. Sara traced her bra with her eyes as Catherine grabbed her pajamas and changed in the bathroom. When Catherine came out Sara was lying on her bed. She sat up quickly as Catherine sat next to her.

"It's okay, lay down. What movie do you wanna watch?" Catherine asked.

"I don't care," She replied.

"Lucky 7 it is then," She put it in and Sara looked at her.

"Are you sure you wanna watch it in you're room?" Sara asked looking at the double bed and two women.

"Yeah, then we could go to sleep," Catherine said as she pulled back the covers.

"Oh," Was all Sara could say.

"You didn't think I was going to make you sleep on the couch did you?" Catherine looked at Sara and didn't let her answer. "Now get in bed you look like your freezing," Catherine said patting the bed.

"You said your house was warm," Sara said as she shivered a little.

"I haven't had the heat on since no one was home, it'll take a while to heat up," Catherine said. Shortly the two women were laughing during the movie.

"This is a good movie," Sara said between shivers.

"Come here," Catherine said.

"What?" Sara asked confused..

"Come here, you're cold. I do this to Lindsey all the time. Now come here." Catherine said. Sara slid over awkwardly and leaned against the blonde, trying not to actually touch her. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara and pressed her to her body and the shivers stopped as they continued the movie. _My plan is working. _Catherine thought as she looked down to see Sara had fallen asleep. Catherine smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the brunette in her arms.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Now just click the little review button and make my day!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I have never taken that long!!! I feel soooooo bad! But I really appriciate all the reviews you guys have given me!! Ok so I am not to thrilled about this chapter. I am never thrilled about the beginning of any story, I need this one to develop more so it'll be easier. But let me say this; I PROMISE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP THIS WEEKEND AFTER THIS ONE TOOK SO LON TO GET UP!**

**Soccer has just started so I apologize for that. Also I have so many ideas for this story now!! Just wait until you see what happens. Fights, Romance, Distress. Only time will tell! Thanks for coming back to read after I abonded y'all. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter one!**

**ENJOY!**

Both women slept the best they had in a long time. The night was coming to a quick end when Catherine started to stir. She opened her eyes and tried to move, but couldn't well. She looked down to see Sara still asleep with her head buried in Catherine's chest. Catherine smiled as she watched Sara sleep. A few minutes later a loud beeping filled the room. Sara jumped up and looked around not recognizing her surroundings. She saw the blonde get out of bed and turn of the alarm. Sara then remembered where she was and her heartbeat slowed back down. "How did you sleep?" Catherine asked as she sat back in bed.

"Wonderfully, actually. I'm sorry I fell asleep during the movie," Sara said stretching. Catherine leaned against the head board and looked at Sara's legs. Sara stood up and stretched a little more revealing her stomach. Catherine watched Sara as she brought her arms back down from the stretch.

"It's okay, I feel asleep also. You kept me warm," Catherine said with a huge grin. Sara blushed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about that, you probably are very stiff," Sara apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I do it with Lindsey all the time, I feel great." Catherine said, Sara sat back down as Catherine stood up. "I'm going to take a shower before we head into work," Catherine said as she grabbed her clothes. Sara nodded as she tried to keep calm. Sara watched Catherine walk in to the bathroom out of the corner of her eyes. Once she was sure Catherine was in the shower she stood up and tried to remember everything that had happened. Sara's knee's started to shake and she sat back down.

_Wow, I hope this works, but what do I do? I can't just say 'Hey Cath, you gay?' It doesn't work like that. God Catherine why do you make these things so hard for me? _Sara thought as she stood back up and got dressed. She wore dark jeans that flattered her figure, along with a red shirt just for Catherine. Sara sat in bed reading one of Catherine's book when she heard the water turn off. Sara looked at the door over the top of her book. She heard the door knob start to turn so she quickly looked back to the book. Once she was sure the door was completely open she looked up to see Catherine standing their in jeans and her bra. Sara blushed as she tried to hide her face in the book.

"Sorry, Cath, I thought you were dressed," Sara apologized.

"It's okay, we're both mature women. We have the same anatomy, so there's no surprises. Besides, maybe I wanted you to see me," Catherine said very confidently as she grabbed her shirt and walked back into the bathroom.

_See Cath, things like that, you make it sooo difficult. _Sara thought as she took a few deep breaths.

"You've been very helpful Sara. As hard as it may be to believe, but I don't think I would have made it through the past few days with out you," Catherine said appearing into the door frame of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Well, I'm, uh, glad I could help," Sara said standing up. Sara walked over to the door frame and watched Catherine before talking.

"I am really glad we starting over. I never meant to be all, well, bitchy to you... It's a flaw," Sara said as Catherine grabbed her things and stepped next to Sara.

"I know, and I wasn't a help. But we're starting over, and that's good, now let's get to work," Catherine said. Sara nodded and followed Catherine out the door. She got in her car and pulled out of Catherine's driveway as she waited for Catherine to pull out of the driveway. Sara followed Catherine to work. Once at work Sara was quickly greeted by Grissom apon walking into the doors of the building.

"Sara, I need to talk to you. Got a minute?" Gil asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess," Sara said looking at Gil confused. Catherine watched the brunette walk down the hallway into Gil's office. Catherine sat in the breakroom watching the clock as she waited for somebody to join her.

Meanwhile...

"So we don't have any new leads on the miniature case, but a new miniature has come in. I now officially think this is a serial," Gil said as he looked over a case file.

"Okay, so we proceed like any other case," Sara said slightly confused. "But you didn't ask me to come in here to talk about the case, so what's up?" Sara asked.

"You're right, I called you in to talk about us. We hit it off well and now it seems as if you're avoiding me." Gil said looking at Sara. Sara took a deep breath and started to think.

_Crap. I forgot about him. But he had is chance, and now it's too late. But what if, what if Catherine doesn't feel the same way... Damn it Sidle get your head on straight._

"I uh, I've been thinking," Sara said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gil asked.

"Well, yeah, no, well, not exactly. I don't know. I just need some space. I need to think," Sara said getting up. She walked out of the office before Gil could say another word. Sara walked into the break room to see everyone already in there. She walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee before leaning against the counter.

"Hey Sara, how have you been?" Nick asked. Sara didn't look up. "Sara...Earth to Sara. Hellloooo?" Nick asked.

"Oh uh fine." Sara said quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, I have just been thinking," Sara said just as Grissom started to walk in. Catherine gave Sara a concerned looked which Sara neglected to see.

"Ok guys, It looks like I'm doing paperwork," Gil said watching Sara out of the corner of his eye.

"So Sara, you and Catherine are going to work a miniature that just came in. Nick you and Greg have a DB in Summerlin, and Warrick you have court," Gil said quickly before setting the assignment slips down.

Everyone went their seperate ways. Sara met Catherine at the car. The ride to the scene was done in silence. The two women walked into the scene and processed for about and hour without saying a word.

_Well she would never make a move, and I can't be sure she is even in to this, but I will have to put out a little.. _Catherine thought as she watched Sara out of the corner of her eyes. She finally broke the silence. "So uh Sara, wanna get some breakfast after shift and talk." Sara looked up and smiled.

"Yes. I would like that," Sara said distant.

"Is something bothering you?" Catherine asked.

"I have just been thinking. It's fine." Sara lied. It wasn't fine. _I have no idea what I'm going to do about this. I think I am falling for a girl firstly, and secondly now I have Gil breathing down my back about 'us,' I want Catherine and I to have the us. grrrr. _Sara's was fumming on the inside. "Why is everything so damn confusing?" Sara asked.

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked looking up.

"What?" Sara replied.

"You asked why everything was so confusing," Catherine said.

"Oh I didn't mean to say that out loud." Sara said as she packed up her evidence. Catherine turned to do the same and Sara watched her.

"Well do you want to talk about it? I mean I know we are still starting over as friends, and friends talk about what's bothering them," Catherine said. _Who am I kidding. Sara doesn't open up._

"You're right. Well how do I do this. What would you if say you liked someone, and you didn't know if they liked you back. But you didn't want to ruin things between them." Sara asked still watching Sara pack up.

"Well I would tell them. You never know."

"What if there's an age difference?" Sara asked shyly.

"Age is nothing but a number my dear." Catherine said with a grin.

_My dear. _Sara took a deep breath. "Well what if the person isn't well, what if people don't accept this type of thing, or what if the person you like doesn't accept it?" Sara asked looking at the floor.

"What?" Catherine asked even though she understood what was being asked.

"Never mind. It's to confusing." Sara said as she started to walk out the house. Catherine picked up her evidence and followed behind her.

"No, I know what you mean but I was just making sure," Catherine said. _This might actually work. _Catherine thought extra folly!

"Yeah it's complicated though," Sara said closing the back hatch as she walked to the front of the car.

"Well, go for it or at least drop little hints," Catherine said.

"Well, if we're being friends you should know I am very bad at that," Sara blushed.

"Your do fine Hun," Catherine said as she buckled up. _Hun. I like it. _Sara thought. "Now let's get this evidence longed in before we head to breakfast."

**Sorry it was short. More to come I promise. I bet y'all don't know what's coming! Oooo the power of being the writer! Now just click the nice little review button and make my day!**

**BTW I am currently reading 2 fantabulous Sara/Catherine stories. One is finished and one I'm waiting for the UD. Just thought I'd say that. Now click the button! :)**


	5. UPDATE

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I lost my internest connection and just recently gotten it back. I am about to leave for Ireland for a week, so when I get back I will update! Again I am sooooo sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I just got back from my trip, which was amazing, but I'm glad to be back.**

**I hope y'all haven't gone and abandoned me now. I have already started the next post and I hope to get that up tonight, well today. This chapter is just a Filler, I think. I hope it makes up to you guys! I know you deserve more, so keep the faith. I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter one!**

The two women dropped the evidence off at the lab and logged it in before heading to breakfast. Once the evidence was logged in Grissom walked into see the two women. Catherine looked at him to see him looking at Sara, and Sara looking at the floor. "Uh, maybe I should leave you two, to talk," Catherine said hesitant.

"Than-" Grissom started.

"Don't go, well I mean we have to be somewhere soon," Sara thought quickly. Sara looked at Catherine with eyes that screamed _help me_.

"Uh, Gil, she's right, we have plans. Is it something that can be talked about later?" Catherine asked.

"It will only take a minute," Grissom said annoyed. Sara sighed and looked at Catherine then to Grissom.

"Fine, only a minute," She sighed and changed her position into a slightly less comfortable one. "Cath, meet me at the car?" She asked. Catherine nodded before heading out the door, never actually taking her eyes of off Sara.

"I uh.." Sara started.

"When did you and her become so close?" Grissom cut her off.

"She needed a friend. I needed a friend," Sara said.

"I am your friend," Grissom said touching Sara's arm. Sara pulled back and rolled her shoulders back.

"Yes, but you're also my boss, and.."She trailed off. "You're, you're, well I don't know what you are," Sara said.

"What's so hard to figure out. We can be more than friends. You know that," Grissom said stepping closer to Sara.

"Gil, not now. Let's not do this now," Sara said looking at her watch.

"It's not that hard Sara," Grissom said slightly irritated. "You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"And you know I'm not good under pressure," Sara said.

"That's a lie. You work under pressure all the time," Grissom spat.

"That's different," Sara spat back.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because I like solving cases. I don't like being pushed into things I'm not ready for, or things I don't know if I want to even do," Sara said getting quieter with each word.

"I don't get it. You have chased me for what five, no six years. I say yes. We go to a lovely dinner, enjoy a night out on the town, and then what throw it away," Grissom asked. Sara looked at her watch again and then starred down the empty hallway.

"I really need to go Gil, we can talk later," Sara said quickly.

"We can talk later, but we won't. You will push it off. Let's talk now. Now answer my question," Grissom said almost demanding which surprised Sara. She took another step back and looked at Grissom with big eyes. "Please," He added. Sara sighed and there was a long silence between the two.

"You're right. I did chase you. But sometimes people are too late. You taught me that. Maybe all the times you said no only made me realize to go forward. And when you finally said yes, maybe it was too late. Maybe I had already moved on," Sara said starring at the floor.

"What?" was all Grissom could say. Sara's focus moved from the floor back to the hallway. She could see Catherine walking their way.

"I really need to go Gil," Sara said stepping around Grissom. Grissom put his hand back on her arm and she pulled away once again. Catherine ran down the hallway after witnessing everything.

"Gil, let her go," Catherine demanded. Grissom jumped. He put his hands at his side and Sara ran past both of them not letting either of them see her face. She was crying, but she wasn't not crying. She was mad, she was frustrated, she was scared.

"We were talking," Grissom said innocently.

"I don't care. She was trying to leave," Catherine said.

"Why does any of this concern you. Since when have you, Catherine Willows--" He started.

"I know who I am," She cut in.

"Okay, since when have you cared about Sara?" He asked.

"I have always cared about her. Sure maybe we didn't always see eye to eye, but I always cared," Catherine said sincere which not only shocked Grissom but herself as well. _What has she done to you. I must really like her. _

"No you haven't," Grissom replied quickly.

"Yes. I have. She is my friend. I cared, I still care, and I always will care. No one can change that, not even you, Grissom. Now I have to go. We have plans," Catherine said as she walked out.

Meanwhile Sara was leaning against he car, which was parked next to Catherine's, with her hand stuck in her hair. Her other arm was hanging across her stomach with her hand gripping her side rather tightly. She had her legs crossed. The wind blew tangling her perfect curls in the wind. _Wow. She looks amazing. _Catherine thought as she walked towards the brunette. She went to put her hand on her shoulder but hesitated.

"Are you ready to go?" Catherine asked. She saw the red puffiness in Sara's face. "Or we could go back to my house, or yours, it doesn't matter. We can go anywhere you want. Or I can go home and you can go where ever. It's up to you Sar," Catherine said finally putting her hand on Sara's shoulder. Sara finally looked at Catherine in the face. Catherine smiled causing the corner of Sara's lip to raise slightly. "Wanna get a beer?" Catherine finally asked. Sara's lips turned into a full blown Sara Sidle smile.

"Yes." Was all she said. Catherine laughed and climbed into her car. Sara climbed into hers and they were gone. At the bar they laughed and didn't worry about anything in the world. They bonded but as the night was winding down to an end Catherine finally asked a question that had been burning on the inside for hours.

"Sar, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to--" Catherine started. _Crap, what's she going to ask... _"But, Grissom, is he the one that you sorta like." I get that he's older, but what I don't understand is why people wouldn't accept it. Sure he's your supervisor, but," Catherine started again. Sara took a sip of her beer before laughing. Catherine moved nervously in her seat. _Great, I'm nervous enough and then she laughs... _

"I did like Grissom. I admit that. But that's in the past. I don't like him anymore. Or I think I don't. I know I like someone else. But I also know that it's complicated. But Grissom tonight..." Sara's voice raised slightly with anger. Catherine smiled and she loosened up a little.

"I know I didn't see much, but he seemed out of line to me," Catherine said sipping her beer.

"He was, well he was scared, he was pushing," Sara replied.

"Oh ok, well that's good I guess?" Catherine said.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked confused.

"Whoa, no it's not good that he was pushing you, well not physically pushing you, well maybe it could be considered that, no it was mentally--" Sara started to laugh.

"You're rambling Cath," She laughed again.

"What I mean is, it's good that it's not him that you like," Catherine said blushing.

"Oh," was all Sara managed.

"Well, I mean if he makes you happy, then go for it," Catherine said.

"No, he's in the past. He had to many chances. I've moved on," Sara said finishing her beer. She looked at Catherine's glass and ordered two more. Catherine was blushing big time now. "What?" Sara asked smiling, turning a little red herself.

"I'm happy," Catherine said.

"That Grissom and I didn't work?" Sara asked interested.

"No, not that, well yeah, kind of that. Okay I'm just gonna say it. I am glad that you're not interested in him, and I know this might break it," Catherine started. Sara moved uncomfortably in her seat. "But because I maybe, sorta, kinda, like you," Catherine finally said blushing.

"I like you too," Sara said a little slurred.

"No I mean I really like you, like more than a friend," Catherine said.

"I know what you meant and I like you too. You're the one whose older, you're the one that people may not accept with me if they knew," Sara slurred even more.

"Screw people," Catherine said raising her glass with just a sip left. Sara raised her glass to that.

"Screw people!" They both said laughing.

"Thank you Catherine. I needed this night out," Sara said standing up. As she stood up she lost her balance and Catherine was right beside her balancing her. Sara blushed and stood up. "Thanks."

"How about I get you home, you're in no condition to be driving," Catherine laughed.

"Okay, stay with me?" Sara asked.

"I can't I have to take Lindsey to school in an hour, but you can stay at my place," Catherine said hoping. Sara nodded and Catherine helped her into her car. _She likes me. She likes me, off all people. Let's just hope she feels the same when she sobers up a little. _

**Not quite what you were expecting now was it? I hope you enjoyed. But what is in store?! Oooo :o) **

**Let me know what you thought. And again I am sooo sorry it took sooooo long to update!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEYY! Another Update, Would you look at that?! I am really going to try and Update more regularly. Especially if Eva keeps me this motivated there will be more Updates! =] lol I hope you guys enjoy. I think it's another filler, but hey. We need 'em.**

**This Update is dedicated to the one and only Sidlelove. 3 This is all for you! Oh and we will get your scenes eventually, don't worry!**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter one!**

**Enjoy!**

Catherine pulled into her driveway with a very talkative Sara. "I wish it was raining. I love the rain," Sara rambled. "No, I wish we were sitting on the ocean front watching a storm roll in front of a beautiful sunset," She rambled some more.

"Sara, honey, you need to be quiet if we're going inside. Lindsey will just be waking up, then she needs to get ready for school with no distractions," Catherine said, placing a hand on Sara's thigh, as if she was talking to a little kid.

"I wanna play with Lindsey!" Sara shot back.

"After school, right now you want to get some sleep," Catherine said getting out of the car. Sara shook her head _no, _but started to yawn.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little tired," Sara said getting out of the car.

"I'll help you into bed, help Lindsey get ready, take her to school, and then I'll be back to sleep as well. Okay?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded and followed Catherine in her house, up her stairs and into her bedroom. Catherine looked around to see that Sara's over night bag wasn't in the room. _She must have taken it back to work. _Catherine thought. Sara walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Catherine looked around and found the same hoodie Sara had been wearing, along with a pair of jogging pants. When Sara came out of the bathroom, Catherine handed her the clothes. "You can wear these if you'd like I'm going to get Lindsey up. I'll let you know when I'm leaving. Get some sleep," Catherine said as she walked out the door.

Meanwhile Sara changed clothes and climbed into bed thinking. _Did I really tell her I like her? I thought I would never tell her, let alone tell her so easily. It's the beer. Damn beer. I need to watch how much I drink. Next thing on my agenda, limit beer intake. _Sara thought as she fell asleep. About 45 minutes later Catherine came in.

"Sar, I'm leav-" She started, but stopped to see the brunette sound asleep. Catherine smiled and tucked her in before taking Lindsey to school. When Catherine got home she climbed into bed with Sara. Unconsciously Sara nuzzled close to Catherine and Catherine welcomed it with open arms.

When the two started to stir that evening it was raining. Catherine woke up first. "Sara, honey, get up." She said shaking the brunette lightly. Sara moaned and rolled over. "Sara, it's time to get up," Catherine said getting out of bed. She pulled the blankets off of Sara. Sara moaned some more and got up.

"Oh, Catherine, sorry. I uh forgot that I was sleeping here, and uh," Sara started rambling.

"Sara, it's okay. I don't know if you remember this morning but you wanted it to rain. Well it's raining," Catherine said opening the curtains. Sara jumped up and stood in front of the window just watching the rain. Catherine smiled and walked down into the kitchen to get some coffee. When she returned to the bedroom Sara was in the same position she had been when she left. Catherine walked over and set a hand on Sara's shoulder causing her to jump and spin around. Catherine spilled a little coffee on herself.

"Oh my God, Cath, I'm so sorry. You startled me. Let me help you with that," Sara insisted.

"No, Sara it's okay. I barely spilled any. Why don't you get ready. We still have to get your car before work," Catherine said looking deep into the brunette's eyes.

"Okay," Was all Sara said. Sara walked towards the bathroom and stopped mid step. "Uh,

Catherine I need to go home. I don't have any clothes with me. Not even in my locker, surprising. Anyways, I don't have clothes, I am wearing yours right now," Sara said blushing.

"Oh, well in that case, how 'bout I get ready then we can get your car and you can go home to get ready," Catherine said.

"Or, you could get ready, then we could go to my house, and then we could get my car and go to work," Sara said quietly and blushing.

"Or we could do that," Catherine grinned. Sara nodded and turned back to the window while Catherine took a shower. When Catherine was finished all Sara could do was smell her. _God, she smells amazingg. _Sara thought. Sara heard the door open and saw Catherine standing there combing her hair and her bra and panties. Catherine met Sara's eyes. Sara quickly looked away.

"Sorry, Cath, I uh thought you were dressed," Sara apologized. _The second time that line is used, it's not gonna cut it Sidle. Why does she keep doing this to me!!!? _Sara thought.

"Again, I'll say, Maybe I wanted you to see me like this," Catherine grinned and Sara blushed looking away slightly. "Do you remember any of last night?" Catherine asked with a little laugh.

"Some of it, I will remember more when my headache goes away," Sara said. Catherine laughed as she finished getting ready and then they headed to Sara's apartment.

"What do you remember about last night?" Catherine asked.

"Well I remember good times, getting my head off things..." there was a long pause. "You, uh, told me you liked me. And I told you I liked you..."Sara trailed off. Catherine took her eyes of the road.

"It's true Sara, despite how I've ever acted, or age, or anything, I have liked you," Catherine said as she pulled into Sara's parking lot.

"I'm spot 213," Sara said very quietly. _It wasn't a dream. She does like me_. Sara thought. Catherine pulled into the spot and put her hand on Sara's leg.

"I do like you Sara, but I understand if you aren't into it, or if you don't feel the same way, I understand," Catherine said sincere.

"No, no, no. I do like you. A lot. I am still in shock that you like me, Me of all people," Sara said getting out of the car.

"That's exactly what I kept telling myself over and over. She likes me of all people," Catherine blushed. "Now how about you get ready, I'll wait for you," Catherine said. Sara climbed out of the car and Catherine just sat there. Sara looked at the blonde with a confused look. She walked over to the driver side of the car and opened the door.

"You're not going to wait in the car," Sara said looking down at the blonde.

"Oh, really, see now I thought I was," Catherine said flirty.

"Now, why would I let my potentially new girlfriend, let alone probably my best friend, yes best friend, you know I don't befriend in people often, wait in the car in the rain while you could be sitting in my apartment where it's nice and warm. You could get something to eat or drink or whatever," Sara said returning the flirt.

"Oh Sara," Catherine said as if someone had just given her something that she thought was beautiful. "This behavior is so unlike you, I like it," Catherine said getting out of the car. Catherine stood next to Sara so their skin was touching and started to walk with the brunette. Sara blushed and looked at the wet ground.

"Okay, okay, let's get inside before the rain picks up more," Sara said as she quickened her pace. Catherine followed very closely. Just before the main entrance it started to down pour and both ladies ran laughing. When they got in the lobby Sara looked up and down a soaked Catherine and laughed a little.

"It's not funny. I guess my hair isn't staying straight today," Catherine said sadly.

"It's okay, I like your curls," Sara said avoiding eye contact and blushing. Catherine smiled and followed into her apartment. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a few," Sara said walking into her bedroom to take a shower and get ready.

Once Sara finished her shower she got out to see she had forgotten her towel. _How do you forget a towel. _Sara thought. _Crap, I did laundry before this whole sleeping at Catherine's thing. Ok well let's see, the laundry room is down the hallway. I'd never make it. Crap, I might have one in my room. _Sara thought. She opened the bathroom door and peered her head out to see Catherine sitting on her bed. Sara quickly shut the door. _CRAP!!! What am I going to do. _Sara panicked. Catherine sat with a confused look on her face.

"Sar, is everything okay?" Catherine asked.

"Hmm, uh yeah, just peachy," Sara lied. Sara heard Catherine laugh.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Could you uh, do me a favor and uh get me a towel from my laundry room just down the hallway?" Sara asked.

"Hmm, no, I don't think you need a towel," Catherine said walking towards the bathroom door.

"Catherine," Sara whined.

"Whining gets you know where, you can ask Lindsey that," Catherine said leaning against the door.

"Cath, please?" Sara asked desperately.

"Okay, okay, only because you sound so cute," Catherine said walking away. Sara waited until she heard Catherine knock at the door. Sara opened the door about two inches and took the towel with a playful tug.

"Thanks Catherine," Sara said smug and embarrassed.

"Mhm," Catherine said returning to her spot on Sara's bed. A few minutes later Sara walked out of the bathroom blushing.

"Are you ready?" Sara asked avoiding eye contact. Catherine laughed and nodded. They drove to get Sara's car in almost silence. But just before they arrived Catherine spoke.

"What are we going to do? About us I mean. I understand if you wanna just be friends and all, but I need to know," Catherine said pulling into the open spot next to Sara's car. Sara looked at Catherine with big eyes.

"I am broken in many ways Catherine, I have a lot of baggage, and I am probably going to be hard to handle," _Great, she doesn't wanna date me. Thanks a lot Sidle get my hopes up and crush them. _Catherine thought as her face turned sad. "But now that you know what you're getting into, and you are ready to handle me, and not just use me, I would be honored if you wanted to date me," Sara said shyly but sincere. Sara watched Catherine's eyes turn to happiness.

"Sara Sidle, I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone but you. So what if you're broken we all are. I want to help make you better. I am not going to break you Sidle, despite how I may have acted in the past," Catherine said with a slight laugh. Sara grinned her gaped tooth smile. "Well then it's settled, Sara Sidle, you are my girlfriend, and my new life," Catherine said before hugging Sara. Sara's body quickly tensed up. "Sorry," Catherine quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay, I like your hugs. I just have to get use to compassion," Sara said before climbing into her car. Catherine smiled and followed Sara into work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months passed and the two women grew closer to each other. Grissom had noticed their friendship and separated them at work. Almost every case he paired himself with Sara. He flirted more with her, which only annoyed her. The team still was working on the miniature and they thought they were winding down on catch him or her until one raining night when nothing went as planned.

**Ooo, is that what you thought was gonna happen? Hmmm Hope you enjoyed. Now click the little review button and make my day. =]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me a while to get this update to you. But since I stayed home sick I figured I'd update. I am on edge about this one. I don't know if I like it. But please keep in mind this is my first ever Catherine/Sara story. So please let me know what you think!**

**Eva I hope this makes you feel better. And my prayers still go to you and your brother. You're both fighters. I hope the little part makes your day. And you'll no what part I mean.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter one.**

**~ENJOY~**

It was a cool evening, maybe mid sixties. Sara and Catherine had hit it off well and they had managed to keep their secret from everyone. Lindsey was the only one who knew, and at first she was a little leery, but after she realized that it meant Sara and her would get to hang out a lot more, she begged her mom to marry her. All Lindsey ever got back was the response, _I want to honey, when she's ready. _It really annoyed Lindsey but she kept her hopes high. Sara had told Grissom time and time again that they wouldn't work out but he keep being persistent, which annoyed Catherine more than Sara, ONLY because Catherine hated to see Sara irritated.

It was a cool evening, maybe mid sixties. Sara and Catherine had just arrived to work, in separate cars, to keep the gig going. Sara pulled into her usual parking spot while Catherine pulled into a spot next to Nick. She walked over and greeted her girlfriend with a quick kiss. "Ready for work Sidle?" Catherine asked setting her hands on Sara's shoulders.

"Weeeeellll," Sara extended the word. "I'd rather be at home finishing what you started," Sara started. Catherine grinned at Sara causing Sara to blush slightly. "But I suppose I like being her too, but I do like being with you more," Sara blushed.

"Am I hearing this right? Sara Sidle rather be with me, than at work? Somebody pinch me," Catherine joked. Sara lifted her hand and smacked Catherine's upper arm causing Catherine to flinch and Sara laugh. "I said pinch, not smack," Catherine said laughing but with puppy dog eyes. Sara smiled and put her arm across Catherine's shoulders and walked with her until they reached the entrance, then Sara put her arms at her side. They walked in to the break room and got coffee. A few minutes later Grissom appeared in the doorway.

"Brass got a hit off one of the Dell Foster kids. Sara meet me there," Grissom said smiling. Sara nodded and then gave Catherine a look. Catherine tried to smile but her smile turned into a frown and Sara nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the scene Grissom had gotten into Trevor Dell's apartment after a long awaited conflict between Brass and the manager. When they got inside it was cold, very cold. Grissom walked through the apartment after Brass had cleared it. When he walked into the bathroom her found a body.

"Brass, call David," Grissom shouted. Brass showed up beside Grissom and called him in. A little while later David showed up and processed the body. "Well what do you know?" Grissom asked crouching beside David.

"Two distinct lacerations -- one on the forehead, one on the back of the skull. Lividity is fixed. Decomp is pretty well developed," David said. "But with the air conditioning on this long, I can't give you an exact TOD," David said just as Sara showed up in the doorway.

"Miniature Killer?" Sara asked interested.

"I don't know, maybe. I found this doll," He said lifting up a bag with a doll that looked sorta like the murder. Grissom stepped towards Sara and put his hand on her arm. She shook it off and took a step backwards. "There's no miniature," Grissom said flatly.

"Maybe he was interrupted and it hasn't been made yet, that's probably why it's so cold in here," Sara said looking around Grissom to get a better look at the body.

"Well we can't rule anything out, so the scene is all yours my dear," Grissom said with a grin as he walked out. Sara sighed and rolled her eyes as she got to work. Once she gathered all she could she went back to the lab and found Catherine in the layout room.

"Hey," Sara said as she set her evidence down on the table to be logged in.

"How was it?" Catherine asked staring at the brunette who continued working.

"Same 'ol Same 'ol," Catherine walked behind Sara and put her hand gently on her side. Sara jumped slightly but continued working. "We're at work. What if we get caught," Sara said turning to face Catherine. Catherine's other hand now met Sara's waist.

"We won't get caught," Catherine said leaning into Sara. Sara backed up and hit the table.

"But- I mean what if someone sees us?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"I know what you meant, and we won't get caught. Come on Sidle break the rules," Catherine said playfully. Sara blushed and looked away.

"But-"

"Sara, honey it's been what 3 months-" Catherine started

"2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. Not that I'm keeping track," Sara said with her gaped tooth smile.

"It's been 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days. No one has found out, and we're going to have to tell them sooner or later."

"I choose later," Sara said as she turned back to her work.

"Okay if you really don't wanna take a risk you can get back to your boring work for the God, Grissom," Catherine said flirtatiously. Sara dropped her head a little with a laugh and turned to face her girlfriend.

"You-" Sara started. "You- are something else," Sara said.

"But you love it," Catherine said happily with her victory.

"That's not all I love," Sara said taking a step closer to Catherine. She took Catherine in her arms and her lips crashed down on to Catherine's. A few moments later Catherine pulled back for air.

"Wow" was all she managed to say. "I was not expecting that," Catherine said. Sara grinned and pulled Catherine back to her and continued to kiss her, but this time she put her hand under Catherine's shirt and started to draw circle on her back causing Catherine to moan into the kiss slightly. Catherine pushed her body closer to Sara's. Sara smiled into the kiss as Catherine undid the button of her jeans. Sara leaned against the ledge of the table as her hands started to make their way up to Catherine's bra. Catherine broke away from the kiss and started to suck on Sara's neck. Sara let her head fall back as she let out a soft moan.

Just as Catherine made her way back to Sara's mouth Sara's pager went off and started Sara. Sara jumped off the table that she was sitting on and buttoned her pants. Catherine laughed and watch the brunette look for her pager frantically.

"It's not funny," Sara said.

"It's a little."

"We're just lucky it was my pager and not someone actually walking it," Sara said stopping to look at Catherine. "Where the hell are you?" Sara practically yelled which caused Catherine to laugh louder. "Will you just help me find it?" Sara said looking at Catherine momentarily. Catherine nodded and walked up to Sara and put her hands on Sara's lower back causing her to stop moving and face the blonde. Catherine slid her hands to Sara's sides and then into the front pocket of Sara's jacket and pulled out her pager.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Catherine asked. Sara blushed and looked down. "It was in your pocket the whole time," Catherine said.

"Thanks," Sara blushed. Sara read the pager and looked back at Catherine. "I uh, am going to meet Grissom and then head home. I'll see you later," Sara said.

"Okay, should I come over. Lindsey's at my moms." Catherine asked.

"Yes, you know where the key is," Sara said before leaning into kiss Catherine and then walking out the door. "I'll see you later." Catherine smiled as she watch Sara walk down the hallway. Sara met Grissom in the break room. Grissom looked Sara up and down which made her uncomfortable.

"Where did you get that? That is new," Grissom said pointing to Sara's neck.

"What?" Sara asked confused. Just then Catherine walked into the break room casually and poured a cup of coffee.

"On your neck what is it?" He asked again. Catherine raised her eye brow slightly interested and turned towards Sara.

"I don't have anything on my neck." Sara said sincere. Catherine looked at Sara's neck and started to laugh. Sara looked at her confused. Grissom looked at her and then back to Sara.

"Anyways, the reason I paged you was to tell you that there is know new lead and you're free to leave," Grissom said hesitantly. Sara nodded as Grissom left the break room.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked the blonde who was blushing from her laughter. Catherine pulled out a mirror and showed her, her neck. "Catherine!" Sara shouted. Catherine's laughter stopped and she looked at the brunette who had just shouted at her. _Crap she looks pissed. _Catherine thought. But to Catherine's surprise Sara started laughing. Catherine sighed and laughed with her.

"Next time, do it somewhere I won't get asked 20 questions," Sara said as she started to leave. Catherine grinned.

"I'll see you at home then. I am just finishing up. Drive safe." Sara nodded and walked out the break room laughing to herself. _Catherine, look what you do to me. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was trying to make since of the mark on Sara's neck as he walked into his office to see a new miniature. He looked at it and noticed something very very familiar. He quickly called Sara's phone.

Meanwhile Sara loaded her kit into her car when she heard a noise. She turned to see a woman standing there. She pulled out her phone as she was attacked.

Grissom got no answer. He quickly called Catherine and she came and looked at the miniature. She turned pale as she ran out of his office to Sara's car, where all she found was her kit and phone. _Damn it. _Catherine thought worriedly.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought. Make my day. Click the button. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know this UD is a little short but that's because it has to be to work. I am reallyyy sorry this took so long. Not only was I busy at school, had a bad case of writers block, My mind has been a little preoccupied lately :"**

**But I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and who is still reading it! I hope you are enjoying this. I hope to have the rest of the UD out this weekend. I have started it, now it's just a matter of finishing it.**

**This is dedicated to you babe. Hope it makes you feel better.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter one.**

**~Enjoy!~ And again please don't kill me. :D**

It was silent. A silence that could make a scientist go mad. It was the silence of unknown. All that could be heard was a constant hum and a few other noises if the path was no longer smooth.

She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how she got there, and she didn't know where she was going.

Sara started to stir as she looked around. She was in some sort of box, and it was moving. She looked down to see her hands tied behind her back. She started to move frantically as she tried to free herself. Finally she gave up and looked out a small hole. She sat a dirt road below her moving must to quickly for her taste. The car hit a pot hole and her body flew up and hit the roof, and then back to the ground very forcefully. She winced at the pain as she realized a screw driver on the

ground. She was able to get a hold of it and undo the zip tie.

_Meanwhile,_

Grissom had called meeting with the whole team. Everyone was sitting around the table confused.

The three men watched as Grissom paced back and forth as Catherine entered the room very pale.

"Where's Sara?" Greg finally asked breaking the silence. Catherine shot him a look and then looked

at the floor.

"That's why I called this meeting," Grissom started. The three guys looked concerned. "I received a miniature these morning, and it was of Sara," Grissom trialed.

"WHAT?!" Nick shouted.

"Who could have taken Sara? Sara of all people. She would have fought back," Greg whined.

"I have had Archie review the tape from the lot and our cleaning lady, Natalie was standing behind her car before she disappeared. Brass is looking for her. So until we know her where abouts, Nick you and Warrick are going to search her apartment. She has been seen in a few of the crime scene

photos, so right now she's our only lead."

"Why would anyone want to take Sara? She did nothing wrong," Warrick asked no one in particular.

"I took away the only person she ever loved," Grissom started. "And now she is going to do the same to me." Nick's jaw dropped slightly. "Now get to work. We need to find her," Grissom practically begged. Everyone stood up as Catherine opened her mouth causing everyone to just stand there.

"Sara doesn't love you Gil. You know that. Why do you keep denying that?" Catherine asked in a raised tone. Grissom didn't know what to say.

"The whole reason she got taken is because you keep pairing her with you and if this girl has been at the crime scenes she would have seen how overly touchy you are. You know Sara doesn't like it. Why do you think she always pulls away from you?" Catherine's voice even louder.

"I uh-" Grissom started. The guys started to walk out the door as they realized this was something between Grissom and Catherine.

"You have nothing to say. So we are going to find MY girlfriend before something happens on account of your stupidity!" Catherine yelled before storming out the door.

"WHAT?!" Was said by all four guys left in the room. Warrick turned to watch Catherine walk down the hallway frantically. The guys didn't know what to do. They stood there looking like idiots when all of a sudden they heard shouting.

"GET TO WORK!" Catherine yelled down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara finally re-awoke. She was even more trapped then she was before. It was starting to rain. She pulled her body frantically trying to become free. She looked out the small opening she had and saw a person standing there. _HELP, PLEASE HELP ME_. Sara tried to shout but it only came out as a whisper. She pulled hard on her arm that she now realized was pinned under a metal box, a big metal box. Finally she realized it was a car. She pulled harder and hard as the rain picked up when all of a sudden she felt hot breath on her neck. The hairs on her neck stood up as she slowly looked in the direction of the unwanted heat. She saw an animal and tried to stay very still and calm when a loud clap of thunder filled the sky. The animal rain as the rain increased. The hole in the ground that she was in began to quickly fill up with water. Sara panicked as she gave one finally tug at her arm. She was now completely submerged in the water and she her vest was caught. She was quickly running out of air.

**Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer. I promise! And now that soccer's done I should have more time to produce UD's but that's when my mind isn't being preoccupied :D. But since I sorta hurt my back I can't really move so I have nothing to do but UD. Hope you enjoyed. Now click the button! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelys! I know, I know, I should have had this update out sooner. I'm sorry. But I would like to thank everyone who has continued reading and commenting. Makes my day. School is out at the end of this week so if this summer is anything like last, I'll have Updates out so often, you'll be begging me just to end the story so you can catch up :D. **

**And now, after hours of procrastination, trips to the toilet to get rid of lunch :(, about 50 games of solitaire, a few hours of sleep, and a few hours of studying, I present to you The NEXT UPDATE! Yay!**

**This is dedicated to all my readers, and you honey. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter one!**

**~Enjoy~**

Catherine stood in the parking lot looking at Sara's car. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't not do anything. She stood there for a few minutes when something caught her eye in the tire. She bent down to pick it up and found a piece from a stun gun. _Well we now know how they got her. _Catherine whispered. As she stood up she saw the gang walking towards her. She looked around the ground some more trying to find anything and buy her self a little more time before she was bombarded with questions. When she finally looked up all eyes were on her. Warrick was the first to speak. He walked up to Catherine and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We will find her Cath, she's a fighter," He said. Catherine laid her hand on his and nodded as Brass came over.

"Okay, we have an address; Nick, you've already been there, you searched the neighbors with Catherine. Take Warrick with you. Grissom you keeplooking at the miniature, see if you can get a location. Catherine, you stay here and keep looking," Everyone nodded. "We are going to find her," Brass said before walking away. Warrick finally pulled his hand from Catherine's shoulder and jumped into the Tahoe, Nick had already started up.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She gasped for air. She was getting dizzy as the lack of air was now getting to her. With one finally tug she was free of the vest. She pulled herself out the window only to slide back down in the slipperysand. Once more she pulled herself free. She choked on the air as she tried to steady her breathing. Once she had her breathing under control she looked down at her harm. It was obviously broken. She took of her shirt and tied it in to a sling. She saved a piece of cloth and tied it around her hair to keep it out of her face. She stood up and gathered a few rocks before she started walking. _I'm going to want to get out of here before the sun. _She thought.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the lab, Grissom searched and searched for any significant detail to the whereabouts of Sara. Every so often he would glance up at the television to see what else has been evacuated due to the storms. This time when he looked up Catherine was standing there.

"Come in," he whispered. Catherine walked over with a bottle of water. Grissom took of his glasses and looked at her confused. She twisted the top off and poured it on the miniature.

"That's how much time she has," Catherine whispered. "We need to find her Gil," She said concerned.

"We will. We will find her Cath," Grissom said looking at the blonde. "Look, I'm sorry I was so pushy," He started.

"No, not now, we don't have time. We need to find her," Catherine trailed.

"I should have seen the signs, they were obvious," He started again.

"GIL," Catherine shouted. Grissom snapped out of his stare. "Not now, we need to find her," Catherine said. Just has Catherine stood up the phone rang.

"Mhm," Grissom said. Catherine walked towards the door. "Mhm, yeah she's here," He said and Catherine stopped. She looked at Grissom as he hung up the phone. "Nick and Warrick caught her, they are bringing her into custody. They want your help at the house. I am going to wait here with Brass, see if we can get a location," He said. Catherine just nodded and walked out.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She walked through the sand. It was dragging her feet back to the ground but she fought threw it. She walked about 100 yards and started to place the rocks on the ground. She stacked them one on top of the other, as the rain stopped. She looked up to the sky and sighed as she could already see the pink of the sun in the horizon. She picked up a few more rocks and the mirrors as she continued walking. _I wonder if anyone knows I'm out here? I wonder if anyone even cares. I wonder if Catherine realized I never came home. _She thought. _Stop that Sara, think positively. They are all worried sick, they know I'm missing. They will find me. _She thought as she bent down to make another little rock tower.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Catherine searched the house with Nick. Warrick had left with some probable locations based on drawings, and calls Natalie had made. Catherine looked at some of the pictures Natalie had drawn.

"She's a good artist. I have to admit that," Catherine said flipping threw the sketch book. She stopped on one. Grissom was touching her arm and Catherine sighed. Nick looked over her shoulder.

"How long?" He asked.

"Huh?" Catherine replied.

"I mean I always thought Sara and Grissom had a thing, but lately Sara has been avoiding him and really avoiding his gestures like that one," He said pointing at the picture.

"It's not my place to say. She wasn't ready for others to know yet. It just slipped out," Catherine said.

"Well, I'm just glad you're both happy." He said and Catherine nodded. "And Catherine, it's not her time, we will find her," Nick said as he had a flash back to small glass box. Catherine's voice brought him back to reality. "Uh, What did you say?" He asked.

"They have limited the desert area to a smaller one. We are heading out," She said. Nick nodded and followed Catherine to her Tahoe.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was hot. It was really hot. _Why do I always wear black, it's attracting the sun. The hot fucking sun! Stop, stay positive. Just one more step, just one more step. _Sara said to herself over and over. She was becoming very weak. It was about noon, and the sun was at it's highest. Sara walked down a sand hill but tumbled over her feet. She rolled down the hot sand and let out a scream. She winced at the pain in her arm as she stood back up. She panted and kept walking. _Just one more step, just one more step._

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Catherine and Grissom got out of the Tahoe as they saw the red Car. Nick, Sophia, and Brass were already digging it out. Grissom and Catherine dove in and started to peal the hot sand away. Nick found Sara's vest in the car and everyones face turned to horror. Catherine rested her arm on her forehead as she tried to hold back the tears. Brass looked at Grissom, and Grissom got back on his knees and started to dig. He reached the bottom of the car.

"She's not in here. She got out," He said standing up. He wiped the sweat of his face.

"Thank God," Nick said.

"I'm going to stay here with the car, Nick, you and Sophia hit the roads, we don't know when she got out, or how far she got but she's going to need water, and need it soon," The two nodded and climbed back into the car. "Catherine, you and Gil can look around here and see if you can get any idea of what direction she went it. Warrick and Greg are at the lab processing. Find her," He said before turning his back.

Catherine and Grissom started to look around when Catherine saw something. "Gil I have foot prints," She said. They started to follow them for about 100 yards. "What they just stop?" Catherine asked slightly angry.

"We will find her, Catherine, she's a fighter," He said as he scanned the desert. "And Catherine, I will support you guys, I mean I know it's a blow to me, but if she's happy..."He started not very confidently.

"Thank you Gil, but now's not the time," She said scanning the desert. "Look over there." The two CSI's ran towards the rocks. Grissom looked around and saw some more. "That's my girl," Catherine said as they ran to the next set. Grissom turned paled.

"Cath," was all her could say. "Over there," He said pointing at a boot. They ran to the body and started to un dig it. They turned the body over to reveal a male.

"It's not her, thank God," Catherine said. Grissom nodded as he picked up is talkie and contacted Brass.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

She walked step after step, foot in front of foot. The heat was getting to her. It was growing impossible to go on. She fell to the ground. She laid there for a few seconds before she pulled her weak body back up. _Just one more step, don't stop. One....more..........st...ep..._She trailed. She fell to the ground once more, in the shade. She was dizzy and couldn't see which way was up. She laid her head down as she went out.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nick and Sophia continued driving. Nick looked out his window with binoculars for about ten minutes before he caught a reflection.

"Whoa, whoa. whoa. Slow down," He said looking closer.

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

"That way, go that way," He yelled louder than he had to. Sophia turned the Tahoe towards the direction Nick had indicated. About 100 yards out she stopped. Nick jumped out and ran to Sara.

"Sara, honey, can you hear me? It's Nick," He shouted. He felt her neck with two fingers. "I can't get a pulse!" He cried. Sophia called for help and then the team while Nick was pouring water over her body. "Hold in there, Sar, hold in there," He cried. Medics arrived at the scene as Catherine and Grissom pulled in.

"What's her name?" One of the medics asked as they started to hook her up to fluids.

"Sara Sidle," Sophia replied. Catherine and Grissom joined Nick as they watched Sara get lifted on to a board.

"Female about six feet, 140 pounds, dehydrated, unconscious." The team heard mumbled over a speaker as they loaded Sara in to the chopper. Grissom ran to the chopper.

"Move over, she's going with her," Grissom said grabbing Catherine's arm and helping her up into the chopper. Catherine smiled at Grissom.

"Where are you taking her?" Nick asked.

"Desert Palms," The medic replied. Nick nodded and helped Grissom close the doors of the chopper.

They watched the chopper take off as they all sighed a sigh of relief.

"That was very nice of you Grissom," Nick said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, well she's in good hands with Catherine, and if they are happy. I am," Grissom said confidently for the first time.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

In the chopper Catherine held Sara's hand as the medics continued working on her. A few minutes into the ride Sara started to open her eyes. Catherine smile was a mile long as she sighed. _It's going to be okay. I love you. _Catherine mouthed.

**Hope you enjoyed! See I'm not that mean, gave ya a nice ending....For now. :D Now click the button :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, my dears! Would you look at that, another UD! I'm going to try and get them out more regular now, so yeah. I hope you enjoy. And I couldn't have gotten it out tonight without the help from my sweetheart, so thanks honey.**

**This is for you honey.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter 1**

It had been a few days since the accident and Sara was told not to leave the bed by Catherine. Grissom was kind enough to give Catherine a week off to help care for Sara, because he knew Sara wouldn't rest unless someone was making her, plus with the miniature behind bars, it had been kind of slow at work.

Sara was asleep in bed while Catherine cleaned up the bedroom. There wasn't much to clean since Sara never sleeps long, and Sara would clean when she got bored. Catherine folded her laundry and then looked at Sara's. _Ok her's is folded, but where does it go? Last time she freaked out when it wasn't put away in the correct spaces. hmmmm_. Catherine thought to herself when Lindsey came barging through the door.

"Mom, mom, guess what?" Lindsey yelled.

"Shhh, Sara is sleeping," Catherine started.

"No I'm not," Sara smiled.

"You're suppose to be," Catherine said glaring at her.

"I can't sleep without you honey, you make the bed warm, and put pleasant thoughts in my mind, and..."Sara started.

"Still in the room," Lindsey laughed, but there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Right, what's the big news Linds?" Sara asked sitting up. She patted the spot next to her and Catherine sat down. Sara pulled Catherine against her right side and winced at the pain from her bruises. Catherine looked at her and Sara tried to smile. Catherine tried to sit up but Sara held her in place. Catherine rolled her eyes at the brunette and took some of the weight of her. Lindsey ran and pounced at the end of the bed and sat at Sara's crossed ankles.

"I have a date tonight!" Lindsey shouted just as loud as when she came in.

"Really? That's great Linds," Catherine said.

"How old is he?" Sara asked. There was a short pause.

"We're going to a movie and then the fair.."Lindsey started excitedly.

"Linsey, how old is he?" Sara asked a little more stern.

"18.." Lindsey whispered.

"Lindsey you are 15, isn't that a little too old?" Sara asked.

"No, well.."Lindsey started. Catherine looked at her daughter who was begging for help.

"Lindsey, why don't you go get ready," Catherine smiled. Sara opened her mouth and Catherine's lips came crashing down on hers. Lindsey took that opportunity and ran out the room. Sara moaned into the kiss and then pulled away.

"I wasn't done with her yet," Sara said sadly.

"Yes, you were," Catherine replied as she started to draw circles under Sara's shirt.

"Why aren't you as concerned as I am? She's 15 Cat," Sara asked.

"And you're what 11 years younger than me," Catherine said in a point made manner. Sara raised her eyebrow. It was obvious she was doing the math in her head.

"Okay, but at this age?" Sara asked. Catherine grinned and Sara. "You know something I don't...Spill." Sara said. Catherine winked and got off of Sara and stood up.

"Who is he?" Sara asked sitting up.

"Lay down." Catherine said as she took of her shirt and put on a different one. Sara rolled her eyes and laid back. "He is my sister's best friend's son." Catherine said sitting at the end of the bed. Sara sighed relief and looked towards the window. It was very cloudy, obviously about to rain. "What do you want to eat?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not hungry," Sara said looking at Catherine.

"You need to eat," Catherine said moving closer to Sara.

"Really, I'm not hungry," Sara insisted. Sara pulled Catherine to her side again and kissed the top of her head. Catherine hugged her waist and then looked up at the brunette.

"Right, toast coming right up," Catherine said jumping of Sara. "And don't move!" Catherine yelled as she ran down stairs. Sara sighed and sat back. She looked back out the window before grabbing her book. She looked at the book and then set it down. She pealed the covers back and stood up to stretch. She made her way into the bathroom and put on her glasses before laying back down to read her book. Catherine walked in and leaned against the door frame watching Sara study each word in the book.

"Any good," she asked.

"Hmmm," Sara replied without taking her eyes of the book. Catherine laughed and came and sat on the edge of the bed by Sara and took the book and closed it. "Heyyyy, I wasn't done," Sara whined.

"Yes you were. You need to eat," Catherine said handing her a plate of toast. Sara rolled her eyes and took a bite of toast before looking back out the window. Catherine climbed over Sara and laid at her side. "What's on your mind?" Catherine asked studying the brunette.

"Nothing," Sara lied. The sky was quickly growing dark. It was about 3 in the afternoon and Sara had just finished her toast as Lindsey walked in.

"I'm about to leave with Kyle," Lindsey said.

"Okay have fun sweety," Catherine said snuggling into Sara's side.

"Be safe. Call if you need anything," Sara yelled as Lindsey walked out. Sara ran her fingers threw Catherine's hair as the blonde started to fall asleep.

"_Bye" _Sara heard from a distance before the door shut. Sara sighed and watched Catherine for a few minutes before picking up her book.

_"What if you were always just stuck in one place, your mind spinning and unable to go forward like tires clenched in mud, because the answers wouldn't reveal themselves to you? The mind needed answers to satisfy itself." _Sara read as a clap of thunder roared in the sky startling Sara. Sara closed the book and took off her glasses. She looked around the dark room. She didn't remember it being this dark. Then she looked down to see Catherine sound asleep. She tried to position herself in a way that she wasn't sitting up anymore, but still comfortable. She starred at the ceiling for a few minutes before she let sleep over take her body.

_"He's going to pay. He can't just take him away and expect to get away with it." There was a silence. _"_I've got a pain in my saw dust, that's what's the matter with me." The eerie song had stopped as a figure appeared. _

_"Hello, my lovely." She tried to move but the restraints weren't letting her. She looked around and saw nothing but miles and miles of desert. "I hope you can hold your breath." The figure said as she grinned and let out a cynical laughter. _

_The object crushed her. She screamed and cried for help, but the figure just watched and grinned. It was so painful and then the rain. It had to rain. And the figure was gone. This crushing pain was excruciating. She cried out once more and nothing. Just rain, more rain. Rain flooding in. She couldn't breath. She was becoming lightheaded._

"Sara, honey wake up," Catherine said trying to shake the sweating and panting brunette. Sara tossed and turned some more. "Honey, it's okay, wake up baby," She said once again. Catherine shook the brunettes shoulders a little harder send her flying up into a sitting position. She was panting and sweating. Tears were streaming down her face. "Shh, honey it's okay," She said pulling Sara into a hug. "It's okay, everything is okay. shhh there, there," Catherine whispered in her ear as she ran her hand through Sara's hair.

"So....much.....water," Sara said with pauses between each word.

"It's okay honey, It's okay," Catherine whispered some more. Sara's breathing returned to normal as Lindsey walked in.

"I'm home...Is everything alright?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, honey fine. How was it?" Catherine asked.

"I had a lot of fun, and Kyle won a bear for me," Lindsey started. "How about I go get some tea," She said and Catherine smiled before the miniature Catherine disappeared.

_Wow, is she growing up. _Catherine thought. Sara was still holding onto Catherine for dear life. Catherine pulled back and wipped away the water marks from the tears. Sara's eyes were big and red.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked brushing hair from Sara's face behind her ear. Sara nodded slightly and walked into the bathroom. Catherine followed her to the door. Sara splashed her face with water before returning to the bed. "Do you wanna talk about it honey?" Catherine asked.

"It was just a nightmare, just a dream. I will be fine," Sara said pulling Catherine to her side. She didn't even wince at the pain this time. Just then Lindsey walked in with some tea and handed it to Sara. Sara took a sip and then set the cup on the nightstand. "How was your date?" Sara asked while unconsciously playing with Catherine's hair.

"It was a lot of fun. The movie was actually really good, and the fair was fun," Lindsey said. Sara yawned and took another sip of tea. "But now I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed. I'll tell you more in the morning," Lindsey said getting up. She gave Sara and her mom a hug before disappearing.

"She's growing up," Catherine said yawning.

"Mhmm, into a beautiful young woman, just like her mother," Sara said as she laid down and pulled the covers up. Catherine curled into her side and waited until she knew Sara was alseep before falling asleep herself.

**Hope you enjoyed. The book passage was from the book "_OBEDIENCE" _by: Will Lavender. Pg 94. **

**Nowww, just click the button :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Whooo Hooo, Another UD! You can thank my sweetheart! lol I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter one!**

**ENJOY!**

Sara started to stir when she realized she was alone. She sat up and saw how much light was peeping in the room. _How the hell did I manage to sleep so long?_ She thought as she looked at the clock. _Whoa ten AM. _Sara stood up and stretched. She looked around the room before walking down the hall. She peered in Lindsey's room and saw no one, so she continued down the stairs. The only light in the house was natural light being emitted from the edges of the blinds. Sara raised her eye and rubbed her head confused. She walked into the kitchen and saw the back of a women with dirty blonde hair. It looked tangled. Sara took a few steps closer to the woman before stopping in her tracks. "Uhm, excuse me?" Sara asked. The girl didn't budge. Sara took a few more steps closer. Something seemed off. She took a few steps back and made her way toward the lock box to retrieve her gun, when all of a sudden the girl turned around.

"I wasn't finished with you." The woman said. Sara dropped the key to her lock box. She was in shock as the woman moved towards her. Sara's mind told her legs to run, but she stood there frozen. The woman picked up the keys and unlocked the box.

"You aren't suppose to be here." Sara said.

"And why is that, Sara? Because I tried to kill you?" The woman asked.

"How did you get out, you're suppose to be in jail." Sara said.

"And you're suppose to be with him. Switching to girls just isn't away to get away with what you did." The woman said.

"What did I do?" There was a long pause. "Tell me, Natalie, what did I do?" Sara begged.

Natalie picked up Sara's gun and aimed it at Sara's head. Sara still didn't budge. _Damn it feet! MOVE!!! _Sara thought. Just then Natalie pulled the trigger.

Sara's body flew up from a sound sleep. She was panting and she looked around. She realized she was alone. She looked around and saw how much light was peeping in the room. _How the hell did I manage to sleep so long?_ She thought as she looked at the clock. _Whoa ten AM. _Sara stood up and stretched. She looked around the room before walking down the hall. She peered in Lindsey's room and saw no one, so she continued down the stairs. _This is all to familiar.._She thought. The only light in the house was natural light being emitted from the edges of the blinds. Sara raised her eye and rubbed her head confused. She looked toward the kitchen and saw the back of a women with blonde hair. There was a lap top slightly opened sitting in front of her. She walked towards her lock box and pulled out her gun. She held it tight at her side with her finger on the trigger. Sara took a few steps closer to the woman before stopping in her tracks. "Uhm, excuse me?" Sara asked. The woman didn't budge. Sara took a few steps closer raising her gun. The woman looked familiar. Just then the woman spun around with Ipod buds in her ears. _It's just Catherine._ Sara sighed and dropped the gun to her side.

"Jesus Christ Sara! What the hell?" Catherine shouted. Sara sighed and dropped the gun to the floor and sat on the floor with her back against a wall. She put her head in her lap and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Catherine," She said quietly. Catherine realized something was wrong and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked putting her arms are the brunette.

"It was just a dream," Sara said to know one in particular. She sighed and looked at Catherine with watery brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Cath, I thought you were someone else."

"In my house?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded and tried standing up, but Catherine pushed her shoulders back down. Sara sighed and leaned against Catherine's shoulder and just starred off in to space. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Catherine asked rubbing Sara's hair. She nodded and explained everything to Catherine. "Awe, honey, Natalie is locked up. She won't be getting out anytime soon. It's okay," Catherine whispered in her ear. "Now, why don't you go take a shower, before we leave."

"We're leaving? Where?" Sara asked with a raised eye brow.

"Don't worry about it," Catherine winked with a grin. Sara chuckled as Catherine helped her up. She pulled her into a tight hug before she playfully smacked Sara's bottom as she hurried up the stairs. "And you can wear whatever!" Catherine shouted up the stairs. Catherine grabbed her lap top before going upstairs. She pulled out one luggage bag and put in clothes for two days. She took the bag downstairs and put it in the car. Sara was just finishing up her shower so Catherine walked into the bathroom startling Sara.

"Jesus Christ Cath, what the hell are you doing in here?" Sara asked trying to grab a towel.

"Well, I was going to take a shower..." Catherine trailed as she looked the brunette up and down. Sara blushed as she tried to walk in to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Showers' all yours," Sara said quickly. Catherine grabbed Sara's waist and pulled her tight. She rested her hands on the brunettes waist and pulled her close. She started to kiss Sara as her hands started to move upwards. Sara lifted Catherine up on to the counter and rested her arms on her shoulders. She tangled her fingers in her hair and started to kiss along Catherine's jaw line until she got to her neck. She started to suck on her neck softly when Catherine's hands undid the knot in Sara's towel and it feel to the floor. Sara froze in place and looked up at Catherine.

"It's okay," Catherine said rubbing Sara's back and kissing her neck now. Catherine ran her hands along Sara's sides which sent goosebumps on Sara's skin. She ran her hands up and cupped Sara's breast as Sara let her head fall back slightly. Sara started to play with the strings on Catherine's robe. She opened the robe to find Catherine wearing a tank top and boxer shorts. Sara ran her fingers under Catherine's shirt as she kissed her. When Sara got to were she wanted Catherine jumped of the counter. "I've got to take a shower," She said placing a quick kiss on Sara's lips.

"Wait, you get to have your fun, and then you leave me hanging? Not cool," Sara whinnied. Catherine grinned and climbed into the shower. Sara sat on the bed reading when Catherine finally came out fully dressed.

"Ready," Catherine asked.

"I'm not talking to you," Sara said closing her book and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You just did," Catherine said raising her eyebrow. Sara stuck her tongue out at Catherine and followed the blonde as she walked downstairs. "Lindsey's at my mom's for the weekend. Go get in the car. I'll be right there," Catherine smiled. Sara climbed into the car and waited. Finally she flipped on the radio, when Catherine came out five minutes later.

"Shesh, Cath, did you get lost?" Sara asked as Catherine climbed into the car.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Catherine smirked as she handed Sara a water bottle. "We will be there by nightfall, why don't you sleep," Catherine said turning on some calm music. Sara rolled her eyes and starred on the window. After about an hour of listen to Catherine hum with the radio she finally dozed off. When Catherine pulled into the destination she got out and grabbed the bag and went to check in. When she had the room all set up she went and got Sara. She tried to wake her up but she was a little out of it. Catherine helped Sara to into the hotel.

"We will take those reservations tomorrow night. Someone's a little tired." She said pointing at Sara.

"Yes ma'am," The man at the front desk said. Catherine helped Sara into bed and then curled up next to her. Before she knew it, sleep had over taken her body and she was out like a light.

**Hope you enjoyed!! I'm going to change the rating, just to be safe! Now click the button!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well I'm sitting on my roof, and I managed to get and UD done before all the storms pass by, Thank God. Anyways, I had hoped to get this out sooner, but my mind wasn't in the right state. I hope y'all don't mind. I also tried to make this UD a little longer for everyone, since I did take a while to present you guys with an UD.**

**This is for everyone who has continued to read my story, and for you honey, thanks for making me feel better.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter one.**

**Enjoy~**

The next morning Sara woke up to a loud beeping. She tried to move, but a weight was holding her down. She raised her head enough to see a blonde hugging her tightly. The room was dark, and Sara didn't know where she was. She tried to move from Catherine's grip, but she just tightened her grip. "Caaaatthhh," Sara whispered. She didn't budge. "Jesus Christ, you've got some grip," Sara whispered, when she tried once again, to loosen the grip. Sara let out a loud sigh and tried to tune out the loud beeping, but she just couldn't do it. "Cath," Sara said a little louder. Catherine nuzzled her head into Sara's chest as she mumbled something inaudible. Sara rolled her eyes and tried again a little louder. "CATH," Sara practically shouted. Catherine sat up slowly and looked around. She rubbed her eyes as she could see Sara's shadow move in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked quietly. It was obvious she wasn't really awake.

"I'm trying to find the source of that damn beeping. It's driving me insane," Sara said quietly.

"Nooooo, honey, just come back to bed," Catherine said laying back down. "What time is it anyways?" Catherine asked mumbling into the pillow. Sara stopped looking and looked at the blonde who hugging that pillow for dear life. She chuckled as she started her search again.

"Honey, I can't understand you when you talk to a pillow," Sara laughed.

"Mmmm," Catherine moaned into the pillow as she rolled over. Sara laughed again as she took a few more steps before walking into a table.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sara asked to herself. She saw a light flashing and walked to it. It seemed to be the same object that was making the annoying beeping. She picked it up only to realize it was Catherine's cell phone. She opened it to turn of the alarm. _I don't know why you ever set that thing, you never wake up._Sara thought closing the phone and tossing it on to the bag. Sara grabbed her personal bag, which contained her book, glasses, contacts, among some other things. She made her way back to bed and Catherine was laying diagonally across the bed, leaving very little room for another person to lay down. Sara sat down and looked at her, and then she looked at the clock. _4:00 am, ehh it's enough sleep. _Sara thought.

She grabbed her book and tried to lay next to Catherine, only to find it was very uncomfortable, and she felt like she was going to fall off the bed at any moment. Sara set her book down and pushed her glasses into her hair, where they rested on the top of her head. She pulled the pillow out from under Catherine, and Catherine moaned. "Honey, I'm gonna lay back down, you can use me as a pillow," Sara said. As soon as she had said that Catherine had straightened out a little, leaving enough space for Sara to lay down. _Thank God, that always works." _Sara thought.

Sara laid down and turned on the small table side lamp. She got her first real veiw of the room she was in. She raised and eye brow before looking at the blonde hugging her waist tightly. Sara smiled as she put an arm around Catherine and held her book. She read for about 3 hours before Catherine started to move again. Sara closed her book and watched the blonde for a few moments. Finally, Catherine's eyes started to open. "Hey, sleepy head, how are you?" Sara asked.

"I'm tired. Why are you even up? How long have you been up? What time is it? Where is your sling for that cast?" Catherine bombarded with questions.

"I am not tired, I have been up since 4. It's about ehh, 7:05 give or take a few minutes." Sara said looking at the blonde who was rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Where's your sling?" Catherine asked.

"It's on the floor by that table somewhere. I don't need it. And this is just a wrap, its not a plaster cast. The doctor said I could take it off when I start feeling better, remember?" Sara asked. "Plus I feel great, and that thing just makes things far more difficult then they really need to be," Sara said making an 'angry' face at the sling. Catherine laughed and moved closer to the brunette, as she rested her head on Sara's shoulder.

"You need to take it easy though, you can't be the dare devil Sidle, that you're dying to be; because your body is probably tricking you in to thinking you're all better, and that's when you can get the most damage to an injury." Catherine said snuggling close to Sara. Sara slightly rolled her eyes.

"I heal really quickly. I'm fine, really, no need to worry," Sara said kissing the top of her Catherine's head.

"Well you still need to take it easy," Catherine said sitting up. "How about we catch a bite to eat and then go on with our day?" Catherine asked.

"You have yet to tell me where we are," Sara said in a matter of fact tone.

"We are in Nevada. Don't worry honey, you will enjoy it," Catherine said getting up. "Now let me freshen up and then we can get something to eat, alright?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded but grabbed Catherine's wrist loosely. Catherine stopped moving and turned around. Sara pulled her on top of her and started to kiss her. After a few moments Catherine pulled away for air.

"You look incredibly sexy honey, I couldn't resist kissing you," Sara blushed. Catherine smiled and kissed her back. When she pulled away the second time Sara was really red. "I wasn't expecting all of that..., Sara started. Catherine grinned and starred into the brunettes big, brown, eyes. "Now, I suppose it's okay if you get ready," Sara blushed again.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked. "You sure, because I might be able to be persuaded to stay here with you," Catherine winked. Sara blushed a little more. "Especially if you keep all that blushing up," Catherine said. Sara smiled.

"Welllllllll, I know you must have gone through quite some trouble to come up here, and I wouldn't want to keep you from anything BUT, I too, would rather you stayed here with me," Sara said pulling Catherine closer and kissing her.

"Right, we have plans in about an hour, and we still have to eat, I'd better get ready quickly!" Catherine said placing a quick kiss on Sara's lips before getting up to get ready.

"Me, and my big mouth," Sara pouted.

"Awe, honey, don't do that, you look so adorable," Catherine said taking off her shirt and replacing it with another one. "Why don't you get dressed yourself. I'll make it up to you later, I promise," Catherine grinned as she slid on a tight pair of jeans. Sara got up and nodded as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

A few minutes later the waiter was bringing two cups of coffee to the table. "Have you two ladies decided what it'll be for this morning?" The younger man asked as he took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Hmm, well, I'll have the blueberry crepes with wheat toast," Sara said handing the man her menu.

"Ok, and how about you ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the same thing but instead of blueberries, I'll have strawberries." Catherine said with a polite smile. The man nodded and walked away.

"So, you gonna tell me what you have planned for today?" Sara asked playing with the rim of her coffee cup.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Catherine said.

"Awe, come on Cat," Sara whinnied.

"Nope, now eat your food; you will need the energy," Catherine said pointing at the plate that had just been set in front of the two women.

Sara sighed and took a bite of her crepes. The whole meal was ate in silence. The women payed the bill before walking outside of the small diner in the hotel. It was Sara's first look at the place. They were surrounded by trees, and fields of grass.

"Are you sure we're still in Nevada?" Sara asked as she took her surroundings in. Catherine laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"It's beautiful," Sara said almost breathless.

"I'm glad you like it," Catherine said pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

The next day was filled with nature hikes, a picnic, and a nice walk to a ranch. At the ranch, Catherine had a horse all ready for them. Catherine mounted the horse and helped Sara up.

"Catherine, I didn't know you liked to ride," Sara said in shock.

"I love to ride, always have," Catherine said as she lightly kicked the horse below her sending the black stallion into a light trot. Sara held on to the blonde as they rode over a few hills where a blanket was laid out with a basket and a glass of wine. "What do you say we watch the sunset?" Catherine asked.

"I'd love too," Sara said jumping off the horse. Catherine climbed down and tied the horse to a stable.

"I had this planned last night, but you were too asleep. I wanted you to really enjoy it, plus, I think it just works better today," Catherine said as she sat down and opened the basket. "I hope you don't mind sandwiches," Catherine said handing on to Sara.

"Not at all, besides I'm starving, anything sounds good," Sara said taking a bite. "Mmmm, this is good Cath," Sara said taking a sip of wine. "How did you plan all this?" Sara asked.

"Well, I knew you'd be stressing at home, not wanting to rest, so I figured if I took you some place calm, you'd relax at least. And it seems to be working. Plus, I know the guy that owns the hotel, and he's been begging me to come up. He claims my horse missed me." Catherine laughed.

"Wait, that horse is yours?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I gave him to the Ranch when I moved down to Vegas. He's getting old, but I try and visit him. Lindsey loves him." Catherine said. Sara grinned her gap toothed smile as Catherine moved close to Sara and rested her head on her shoulder; as they watched the sunset before ridding back to the hotel. Both women were wiped.

"Hello ma'am, how was it?" The man at the front desk asked.

"Wonderful, everything was perfect. Thank you," Catherine said as she lead her very sleepy self, a long with a very sleepy Sara back to the room. Both women changed into something more comfortable before falling asleep after a long day.

**Let me know what you think. :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, okay, I know it's been almost a month since I've posted. But I have had a serious case of writers block, and I've been a little preoccupied. hehe. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and aren't dissapointed.**

**This is for you babe. Thanks for getting my juices flowing to present this idea :D I love you baby girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter one.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning the two woman awoke to a loud constant ringing. Sara stirred under the blonde who was hugging her for dear life.

"Cath, sweety you've got to loosen your grip. I need to get up," Sara whispered into the blondes ear before kissing her temple. Catherine stirred and rolled off of Sara and hugged her pillow. Sara stood up to find the ringing wasn't Catherine's phone this time. So she found hers and read the screen; _Grissom. Great._ Sara thought as she hit silent. She threw the phone into her bag as she climbed back in bed. Just as she rolled over to hug Catherine's waist, the phone started to ring again. "_You've got to be kidding me." _Sara whispered as she climbed out of bed. She answered the phone with haste.

"What," Sara spat in a whisper still. "Yes you woke me. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sara asked with her voice raising slightly with each word. "I don't care if we're normally at work now, I'm on vacation, and I'm sleeping at the time normal people sleep Gil," Sara said annoyed. There was a long silence on Sara's end. "Fine, we're be there by next shift," Sara said slamming her phone shut. She mumbled somethings not understandable as she climbed back into bed.

"Who was that?" Catherine mumbled as she rolled back over to hug Sara.

"Grissom, we have to be at shift tomorrow," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"What? Why, we still have two more days off," Catherine whined.

"You're telling me sweety, but he's going on about some new team member we're getting. He said the department needed to be more equal, so it's some girl," Sara said resting her head on Catherine's. Catherine snuggled closer.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be fine. Hey," Catherine extended and emphasised hey, "I have an idea; I know how I can get your mind off of everything," Catherine said with a huge grin and winked.

"Really, and how do you plan to do that baby girl?" Sara asked sitting up with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this," Catherine said rolling off of the brunette.

Catherine straddled the brunette who had turned a light shade of pink. She leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips. Catherine started to kiss harder letting her tongue explore into the gorgeous set of lips in front of her. Sara welcomed Catherine's tongue as she battled for dominance. Catherine pulled back to breath moments later.

"I don't think so honey," Catherine said leaning back in to kiss her. Sara moaned into the kiss as Catherine sucked on her lower lip. She pulled back and started to trail kisses down her neck stopping at her pulse point to suck. Sara rolled her head back as Catherine slid her hands on her tank top pulling it off. Catherine started to kiss down the beautiful body in front of her, placing soft kisses down the well toned skin. Catherine knelt between Sara's legs as she kissed up her body stopping at her bra. She kissed along the bra line as she unhooked the bra. Sara slid her hand up her body and grasped her breast tightly. Catherine started to suck on the available nipple as she swirled her tongue lazily around it. She drew circles on Sara's stomach and moved her mouth the Sara's other breast when Sara put her hand in the Catherine's soft hair and rubbed her scalp with her nails lightly as she held Catherine's head in place. Catherine kissed up Sara's body as she pressed her knee against Sara's very warm core.

Sara placed her hand on the small of Catherine's exposed back and drew cirlces. Sara's hand started to trail up Catherine warm skin until she reached her bra and unclasped it. Catherine stopped sucking on Sara's neck and sat up to pull of her shirt before letting her bra slid off her arms. Sara reached up and massaged Catherine's breast as Catherine let her head fall back. Catherine moaned as Sara pinched her nipple lightly. Catherine came crashing down on to Sara's lips as she let her breasts tease Sara's. Sara ran her hands down Catherine's back, and let them slide in to her shorts.

"Hmmm," Sara moaned as she pulled away from the kiss momentarily. "No underwear, sexy," Sara said as Catherine started to kiss down her body. Sara felt her grin over her belly button.

"You really don't need these," Catherine hummed as she slid down Sara's shorts and underwear. Catherine kissed the inside Sara's thighs as Sara moaned slightly and heaved her chest slightly. Catherine stared to lick Sara as Sara let out a soft moan.

"Oh my God Cath," was all Sara could say when Catherine started to draw figure eights with her tongue around Sara's swollen clit. Catherine hummed as she started to suck on her softly. She could feel Sara getting closer, so she pulled away. "Cath, no don't tease me, not now! Come on," Sara whined. Catherine stopped Sara's whinnying with her lips and entered her figures into Sara. Sara gasped and pulled back from the kiss. She let her head fall back as she screamed out Catherine's name. Catherine was rather smug as she quickened her pace. She could feel Sara hit her high point as she arched her back and moaned out loudly. Catherine felt Sara come on her as she held Sara's breast.

When both women could finally breath again Sara pulled Catherine on down on herself so Catherine's head was resting on Sara's chest. They laid there for minutes before either of them said a word.

"Okay, you took my mind off of things," Sara said grinning finally breaking the silence.

"See, I told you," Catherine giggled. Sara rolled her eyes with a grin as she placed a soft kiss in the blondes hair. "Sar, we've been dating for awhile, and you're practically always at my house, Lindsey loves you, Hell I love you _so _much, I mean you are perfect," Catherine rambled on. "What I'm to say is, would you like to move in with me, I mean us. It would save money on your place, and it would be easier and...." Sara cut her off by placing a passionate kiss on Catherine's lips.

"I would love to sweety. And I love you too," Sara said pulling Catherine close. Catherine smiled and snuggled close as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Sara watched Catherine sleep before falling asleep herself.

A few hours passed before Sara started to stir. She looked at her phone to see they didn't have much time to drive back down to Las Vegas before shift. She woke Catherine up and the took a quick shower before making the long drive to pick Lindsey up. Lindsey slept the whole way home from Catherine's mom's even though it was a short ride. Sara lifted her outta the car when they got home and carried her to bed before tucking her in.

"We will be home shortly. We just have to stop into work for a few minutes," Sara said kissing the little blonde on the forehead. Lindsey hugged her pillow just like her mother does and mumbled something inaudible. Sara smiled and walked out the door to see Catherine already waiting in the car. They pulled into Catherine's work spot before walking in to the break room to see a dirty blonde sitting at the table doodling. Catherine and Sara checked out the young woman before introducing themselves.

"Hello miss, you must be the new team member," Sara said leaning against the sink.

"Uhm, yes, my name's Brooke, do you know where Gilbert is?" The small woman asked. She was probably about 120 pounds standing at 5'7''. She was dressed in long blue jeans and a long sleeve light weight shirt. Catherine eyed the young woman suspiciously.

"I'm Sara Sidle, and this here, is Catherine Willows," She said indicating towards her lover. Brooke nodded towards the blonde woman. "Grissom should be in here soon," Sara said as she look at her watch. And on cue Grissom walked in.

"I see you've met Brooke. She will be joining us starting tomorrow," Grissom said. The two senior CSI's nodded their heads as Brooke stood up.

"I'll be heading out sir, if you don't mind," Brooke asked. Grissom nodded as he turned his attention to the CSI's watching the young woman leave.

"Well, the guys are out in the feild, so unless you want to work, I suggest you enjoy the rest of your vacation," Grissom said reading over a file.

"Right, okay we're leaving," Catherine said grabbing the brunettes wrist. The two women left the building and drove home. They were gone maybe 30 minutes. They pulled into the driveway and walked towards the front door to see it wide open. Sara stopped in her tracks and reached for her gun as Catherine towered over the 140 pound wall standing in front of her.

"Cath, no wait," Sara started.

"My daughter is in there," Catherine shouted. Sara groaned and ran after her lover. The living room was trashed. Catherine threw Lindsey's door open to see an empty bed. "LINDSEY!!" Catherine screamed.

**I know it's been quite some time! But I hope you enjoyed and don't wanna kill me to much :P**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovelys. Another UD, would you look at that. I hope you are enjoying this story. It's fun to write when writer's block is not present :P. So I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and dropped a line. It's sweet of you. So enjoy.**

**This is for you babe. 'Cuz I'm keeping you forever and for always. ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter one.**

**ENJOY!**

"LINDSEY!!!!" Catherine screamed again. Tears were forming in her eyes and Sara couldn't help but grow angry. "LINDSEY," Catherine begged. Catherine started to drop to her knees as Sara caught her. Tears were streaming down the blondes soft face.

"Mom?" Catherine heard. Catherine shot up to see her daughter standing in the doorway. Catherine ran to her daughter and grasped her in a never letting go hug. Sara sighed relief as she leaned her arm against the wall followed by her forehead. She breathed heavily as she listened to the two blonde women talk.

"Mom," Lindsey mumbled and squired. "Lert me goph," Lindsey tried. Tears were streaming down Catherine's face as Sara walked towards the two.

"Cat, sweety, loosen your grip," Sara said placing a hand on the blondes shoulders'. Catherine didn't say anything, but did as Sara asked. Lindsey took a deep breath.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She paused. "What's happening?" Lindsey asked with fear in her eyes.

"Honey, do you know what happened in the living room?" Sara asked squatting down so all her weight was on the balls of her feet.

"I heard a loud noise, and I thought you were home, but when I left my room something didn't feel right. So," she extended the word, "I locked myself in the bathroom, but I forgot the phone, and I didn't want to leave," Lindsey said avoiding eye contact. Catherine looked at Sara who looked at Lindsey. A grin appeared across Sara's face.

"Good girl Lindsey, good girl," Her mother said hugging her closely. All of a sudden they heard a loud thud. Sara reached for her gun and ran down the stairs towards the noise, to find nothing but a plate falling off the counter.

"Cat, get her out of here," Sara shouted up the hall as she reached for her phone. Sara heard two sets of feet racing down the stairs.

"Are you coming?" Catherine asked.

"In a minute."

"I'm not leaving with out you," Catherine demanded.

"Fine, in the car, lock the doors. I'll be right out," Sara said.

"Lindsey lock the doors," Catherine said as she drew her weapon. Sara rolled her eyes.

"You're so stubborn," Sara said finally getting an answer on the other line.

"I've learned from the best," Catherine smirked as she finished clearing the downstairs.

"Yes, our house was broken in to. No one was hurt, suspect appears to be off the scene," Sara reported. "Yes sir," Sara said as she grabbed Catherine's hand. "Yes sir, see you soon," Sara said as they headed towards the door. "We're going to see Brass," Sara said as she closed her phone. The two woman were at the door when the heard a scream.

"MOM!" Lindsey shouted. Both woman ran out of the house to see tears streaming down Lindsey's face. Lindsey unlocked the door as Catherine climbed in back with her daughter as Sara climbed in the front and peeled out of the driveway.

"Linds, what's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"There was someone in the bushes. I could see their eyes," Lindsey sobbed. Catherine held her close as Sara was moments away from the station. "They were watching me," Lindsey whispered.

"Sweety, you're safe now, no one is going to get you," Sara said as she parked. Lindsey nodded as they climbed out of the car. Lindsey grasped her mothers waist as the walked in with Sara only steps ahead of them. Brass met them at the door.

"Hey Lindsey, I'm going to need to talk to you and your mom," Brass said.

"What about Sara?" Lindsey questioned as they all walked towards the break room.

"What about Sara?" Brass questioned. Catherine looked hurt, which surprised Sara. "I'm mean, was she at all any part of this?" Brass tried to ask quickly.

"Well she was there when mom got home, and she practically lives there," Lindsey said smiling for the first time. Sara's cheeks had a dash of pink added to them as she looked at the floor for a moment.

"You're living there Sara?" He asked raising an eyebrow and handing Lindsey a root beer.

"Uhm yeah basically," Sara said in a question tone as she looked at Catherine.

"Jim, you know she's my girlfriend, sooner or later it would have happened," Catherine said leaning against the sink next to Sara. Brass opened his eyes wide as she looked between the two women. Sara avoided his eyes which were burning holes in the two women.

"How, when, why, you two?" He questioned. Lindsey broke in to a giggle fit as she sipped her soda.

"Jim, don't you remember the blow up at Gil, when Sara went missing?" Catherine asked very calm and relaxed. '_What does she do this on a daily bases?She's doing so well. And shes calm. What the hell. Wait what blow up at Gil? _Sara thought.

"I don't remember, it must have blown completely over my head. I was more concerned in your safety Sara," He said looking at the brunette who had her hand placed awkwardly on the back of her neck. Sara nodded. "Well if that's the case, I guess I'm talking to the three of you. Lindsey do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Okay," Lindsey said. She told her story followed by the two older woman.

"Okay, I'm going to send an unit over there, and I'm going to put Brooke on the case with someone else, to give her a feel for the field," Brass said standing up as Grissom and Warrick walked in.

"Warrick! Just the man I was looking for," Brass exclaimed.

"Yeap, at your service Brass, what do you need?" He asked.

"Catherine's house, erm, _their_ house got broken into," He started.

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" He asked with concern. Grissom looked just as concerned as he stood next to Lindsey.

"Yes, we're fine," Lindsey cut in with a cute smile which caused everyone to smile. "Finally, I was sick of looking at sad and grudge," Lindsey said taking another sip of her soda.

"Good to see she can look on the bright side," Sara whispered to Catherine as she nudged her side with her elbow. Catherine smiled as she turned her attention back to Warrick.

"Anyways, their house was broken into and I want you to take Brooke and show her the ropes since it's a slow night tonight," Brass finished.

"Yes sir," Warrick said as he head to find his new partner.

"Hey Rick," Brass shouted as Warrick made his way down the hallway.

"Yes?" He asked before turning.

"Don't leave this one alone okay," Brass said rudely. Warrick shook it off and headed towards the locker room.

"That was uncalled for," Sara said equally rude back. Grissom shook his head as Catherine stood their in shock. Brass turned a little red before quickly leaving the room.

"Catherine, can you guys stay at Sara's tonight or is there somewhere you can stay?" Grissom asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"My place is avaliable," Sara said looking at Catherine who nodded. "Then my place it is."

"We get to stay at Sara's?!" Lindsey asked excitedly.

"Yes Linds, until our is cleared we are. But keep in mind, it's not very fun," Sara said smiling and wrinkling her nose. "There's a lot of old books, and music, and there is a tv," Sara said as she watching the teens face turn from boredom to content.

"I'll keep you guys posted, but right now you all need rest. Go home, get some sleep. If you need anything call me." Grissom said. There was a pause. "Understand?" He asked again.

"Yes," The two older women said in unison. They left the building side at side as they got into Sara's car and drove to her apartment.

"What about my clothes, my Ipod, my phone?" Lindsey whinnied.

"The house is a crime scene now, you can't go in. Besides my clothes will fit you, and I have a computer that you can listen to the music you like, or chat with friends; whatever you do on the computer, it's there," Sara said as she pulled into her space. Lindsey nodded as they went inside and got situated.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Willow's residence; Warrick and Brooke were standing on the front step.

"Okay the basics, always wear gloves, take lots of photos, mark all your evidence, and be careful," Warrick said.

"Ok I got it," Brooke said as she slid on a pair of gloves from her new kit.

"Then let's get started," Warrick said as he started to photograph the scene while Brooke dusted the doorknob.

* * *

Back at Sara's apartment, Sara ordered some take out while Lindsey was beating her mom at monopoly.

"Come on. How is it you manage to get around the board so many more times than me?" Catherine questioned her daughter.

"It's all in the wrist," Lindsey said as she rolled the dice again.

"Right the wrist." Catherine rolled her eyes. "Hey Sar, sweety, you wanna take me spot while I jump in the shower?" Catherine asked standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sara will kick my butt. She does all this unnecessary math in her head, which I'm sure has nothing to do with the game," Lindsey said waving her arms frantically in front of her face.

"Well, I much rather take a shower with you," Sara said as she pulled Catherine to her waist and started to kiss her.

"EWWWW," Lindsey whinnied as she made a gagging face. "I'm still in the room. I don't want a picture of you two showering together stuck in my head. EWW EWWW EWWW. Bad pictures. Mom. Sara. EWWW," Lindsey whinnied as she shook her head trying to get the images out off her head.

"Hey your mom is one sexy lady," Sara said kissing her neck as she hugged her from behind.

"Let's not traumatize the poor girl anymore," Catherine said. "You can take a shower with me later," Catherine winked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Okay Linds, Ready to go down?" Sara asked as she sat down.

"Crap," Lindsey said as she watched Sara roll two sixes.

"Yes, that is all of that side of the board, you're so screwed sweety," Sara said as she rolled again. The game went on until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Thank god, food is here," Lindsey said jumping up as her mom walked out of Sara's room.

"Is she kicking your butt that much?" Catherine asked as she dried her hair with a towel. Sara open her mouth slightly as she watched the curls fall around Catherine's porcelain skin.

"Hmmm," Sara hummed allowed.

"Sara, sweety, not now. Food is here," Catherine said as she placed a quick kiss on the brunettes lips.

"I'm not hungry for that anymore," Sara said turned a bright crimson, not realizing she had said it out loud.

"Later, now let's get the dinner before a starved teenager goes crazy," Catherine said placing another quick kiss on Sara's lips. Sara sighed and paid for the food. The three woman ate while telling funny stories about work, or in Lindsey's case school. Lindsey had started to doze of so Sara moved her to her bed.

"Where do you plan on sleeping?" Catherine asked.

"The couch," Sara said in question.

"No, no, no. You can let Lindsey sleep on the couch. It's your bed," Catherine said.

"No it's okay, you can sleep with her. I'll be fine on the couch. It's comfortable," Sara said kissing the blondes forehead. Catherine had a cute pout when Sara pulled her lips away.

"Can I lay with you for a couple of minutes?" Catherine asked with a pout. Sara smiled and pulled the blonde on to the couch and hugged her tightly as Sara started to doze. A few minutes later Sara felt Catherine move.

"She's calling for me. I'll see you in the morning love," Catherine said before kissing Sara very passionately, leaving her wanting more. "I love you Sar, sweet dreams," She said as she disappeared behind the bedroom door.

"Love you too Cat," Sara whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab Mandy had gotten the result of the fingerprints Brooke recovered off the door knob. Brooke and Warrick walked into together when they got the page.

"What do you got for us?" Warrick asked.

"I uh," She eyed Brooke. "I uh, only got three prints," Mandy said.

"Okay tell me you got some names," Warrick said. The dirty blonde next to him shift her weight to her other foot as she studied the lab technician as if a textbook.

"Well yeah. Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, and uh," Mandy looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and handed it to Warrick.

"Brooke Clarkson," He said looking at the woman who look petrified next to him.

"I wore gloves, I was careful, I swear," Brooke apologized.

"It's okay, it was the first time, mistakes happen, just be careful next time," Warrick said patting the small woman's shoulder.

"Yes sir," She said shyly.

"Why don't you go get a nice night of sleep, we'll look at it with fresh eyes in the evening," Warrick said stretching and yawning.

"Yes sir," She said as she headed out. "And sorry sir," She apologized again.

"It's okay," Warrick said walking lazily down the hallways of the building.

A few hours had passed and everyone was sleeping sound in Sara's apartment until Sara heard Catherine scream. Sara grabbed her gun that was on the table besides her and ran in the room to see Catherine crying.

"Catherine, honey, what's wrong?" Sara asked as she looked around. "Where's Lindsey?" Sara asked. Catherine's eyes made there way to an open window.

"I got up to pee and she was asleep. I was gone two minutes. I came back and she was gone," Catherine cried.

"Okay she can't be far, call Brass. I'm going outside," Sara said holding the blonde tightly before kissing her head.

"You need clothes first," Catherine said smiling slightly. Sara looked down to see herself in her bra and a pair of shorts.

"Right okay, It was warm," Sara said grabbing a pair of running pants and tee shirt. Just as Sara was about to walk out the front door both women heard Lindsey scream.

**:D Don't kill me. I'm an angel who wants to live, and continue the story ;). So just drop a line and let me know what you think :P**


	16. Chapter 15

**So, it's been ahile huh? Almost 2 months to be exact. Which I'm incredibly sorry. Truth be told, have been busy, with life, school, volleyball, lose of internet, etc. Plus I forgot about the story to be honest X_X lol. But I am hoping to have more shortly. **

**This is for you Captain. ♥ mwah**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter One.**

**Enjoy- hope it does justice.**

* * *

Lindsey's scream tore through the midnight sky. It was a particularly dark night, not a single star was to be seen in the sky. It was just black, dark, eerie. The crescent moon peaked over the mountains. Her scream broke Catherine's heart. Sara watched the blonde fall to her knees sobbing. It tore Sara seeing Catherine like that. It only made Sara run faster out the door with more determination and power. The look on her face would certainly challenge and enraged military officer. Sara sprinted down the street in the direction the screams were coming from. Sara quickened her pace as she saw a body laying motionlessly in the road. The dirty blonde hair covered the face. "LINDSEY," Sara shouted as she made her way down to the body. Sara bent over and brushed the hair from the face. Sara looked into the familiar face with confusion. She felt for a pulse but found nothing. Sara looked petrified as she stood up and took a few steps back. She stood there in horror, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Catherine running behind her. Catherine saw the body and froze a few feet behind Sara. Sara walked to Catherine and froze. "I uhm can't touch you. I touched the body," Sara said quietly. "It's not Lindsey, she's not Lindsey," Sara whispered taking a step closer to Catherine. Catherine stepped away and looked in to the deep chocolate brown eyes with relief.

"It's not?" Catherine asked.

"She's not Lindsey, but it's someone else we know," Sara said. Catherine's eyes darted to Sara's.

"Who is she?" Catherine asked.

"Brooke, the new girl. Her prints were on your door knob, Grissom left a text message before," Sara said.

"Oh my God," Catherine said. She pulled out a phone and dialed Brass's number when they heard another scream. It wasn't of Lindsey this time. It was a man. Sara stepped protectively in front of Catherine as she angled her body facing the direction of the different screams. Catherine stood close to Sara while calling Brass. She filled him in and with in moments they heard the man scream again. Sara took a few steps in the direction of the scream. "Sara no, don't," Catherine warned.

"But, he could be hurt," Sara said facing Catherine but still looking the other direction.

"Or it could be a trap Sara, the police will be here any minute. Anyways you're a scientist not a cop. It's not our job," Catherine said.

"Ok, fine, I'm not being a scientist then, I'm being a good samaritan then," Sara said taking off when she heard the scream again.

"DAMN IT SARA," Catherine shouted. Sara turned the corner leaving Catherine's sight. Catherine paced back and forth watching the direction Sara ran too. Just then Brass pulled up along with the coroner.

"Catherine," Brass acknowledged. Catherine nodded. "Where's Sara?" He asked looking at the blonde standing in front of him in boxer shorts and Sara's tee shirt.

"She ran after a man screaming. We don't know where he was. I haven't heard a scream for a few minutes now, and I have Sara's phone. I left mine at the house. I don't know where she is Jim, and Lindsey's gone," Catherine broke down.

"Sara's strong, she's fine, don't worry," Brass reassured. "Wait....What do you mean Lindsey's gone?" Brass asked.

"She's gone. I got up to pee, and when I came back she was gone. We heard her screaming. That's why we were out here in the first place," Catherine sobbed. Brass wrapped a blanket around Catherine and moved her over to the ambulance that had just pulled up. A few minutes later the rest of the night shift had showed up. Catherine explained the story about four times when she saw something out of her eye. She stepped aside and fell to her knees. Everyone looked in the direction of her eyes to see a figure approaching them. Brass ran at the figure along with Warrick and Nick.

"Lindsey," Catherine cried. "Sara."

Sara walked down the middle of the street with Lindsey cradled in her arms. Sara no longer had her pants on and she was limping. Warrick took Lindsey from Sara and took her to the ambulance. Nick placed Sara's arm over his shoulder and helped her walk back. Sara had a few scrapes on her face, and a deep cut on her leg.

"There's a man about three blocks west, one block north. He's unconsious and tied to a tree," Sara whispered.

"Matthews, Collins go," Brass ordered.

"Greg you go with them," Grissom said sternly.

"What happened," Grissom asked as Sara leaned against a squad car.

"Is Lindsey okay?" Sara asked ignoring Grissom. "Her pulse is there, but I couldn't wake her," Sara asked to know one in particular.

"She's going to be fine Sara. She's on her way to the hospital, Catherine's about to follow," Brass said. "We need to get you to the hospital to check on your wounds," Brass said going to help Sara.

"I'm fine," Sara said threw her teeth as she limped to Catherine. Catherine took her in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"What about the evidence?" Catherine asked.

"I compromised it with the fight and carrying Lindsey," Sara said.

"Thank you Sar, thank you so much," Catherine said kissing her again. Sara grew heavier in Catherine's arms and Catherine could no longer support the weight. She fell to the ground pulling Catherine down with her. "Sar, sweety are you okay?" Catherine asked. Nick grabbed Sara from under her arms and pulled her off Catherine and laid her on the cool ground. Catherine stood up and covered her mouth as she saw her girlfriend laying on the ground covered in her blood. Catherine looked down to see her shirt also covered in blood. "Oh my God Sara," Catherine whispered. It was all she could do. The medics put Sara on a gurney and tore open her shirt. She had a deep stab wound on her side. She was loosing blood, and quickly.

* * *

Grogginess overtook Sara. She tried to sit up but the weight of the world sent her crash back down. "Hmmmpft," Sara moaned quietly.

"Mom, she's awake," Lindsey said shaking her mother.

"Not, now Lindsey," Catherine said as she rolled over on the very small hospital couch.

"Mom," Lindsey shouted. Catherine jumped up and looked at her daughter sitting in a wheel chair.

"What?" Catherine spat bitterly, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she took in her surroundings. "Oh, I'm sorry sweety," Catherine said placing her hand on the blonde's knee.

"Hmm, well she's awake, I'll let you two be, I'm going to get some coffee anyways, before I have deamed back to my room," Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"It's just one night, then you can go home," Catherine said.

"Well than I'm walking to get coffee," Lindsey said standing up. She took one step and fell back down in the chair. "Well then I'm rolling to get coffee," Lindsey said with a pout.

"They gave you the chair for a reason, the medicine has not worn off. I'll be down in a few. Take care sweety," Catherine said blowing her daughter a kiss.

"Yes, mother," Lindsey rolled her eyes before pushing her way down the hall. Catherine sat on the edge of Sara's bed and took her hand in her own. She watch the brunette lay there with her eyes closed.

"Cath," Sara asked in a croaky whisper.

"I'm here angel, just rest," Catherine said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened? I just remember Lindsey being taken to the hospital. Why am I here, in bed?" Sara asked finally opening her eyes and looking around.

"Baby girl, you got stabbed. Probably in the fight, to get Lindsey. I don't know all the details, Brass is waiting for your statement, and the man is in interrogation now. You bruised him up pretty badly baby, he left the hospital this morning," Catherine said.

"Right, I remember now," Sara said trying to sit up. Catherine stopped her and laid her back down.

"Rest, then you can go home," Catherine said sternly.

"I have to pee," Sara said in a point made voice. Catherine stood up and reached for Sara's hands. "I can go by myself Cath, I'm not three," Sara said swinging her legs of the bed. She sat there for a minute light headed as Catherine stood with a amused but worried look on her face. Sara tried to stand up and lost her balance but regained it quickly. She looked at Catherine with a blush before hiding her face. Catherine took Sara's arm over her shoulder and walked her to the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" Catherine asked.

"No, no, I can do this by myself thank you very much," Sara said quickly and sorta high pitched. Catherine laughed.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need anything," Catherine said as the doctor appeared in the doorway. Catherine pointed at the door and the doctor nodded and waited. A few minutes passed and Catherine was getting impatient. She knocked on the door. "Sar, honey, you okay? Do you need help?" Catherine asked. Just then the door flew open.

"No, I'm fine, just sore," Sara smiled.

"That'll go away with medicine and as you start to heal," The doctor said. Catherine forgot he was in the room. She helped Sara back to bed and handed her a cup of water before taking her spot on the bed. "My name is Dr. Patricia Meyer. I stitched you up. You should be fine to go in the morning when Lindsey leaves. We are just keeping you over night on account of the amount of blood you lost. If all is well your sister can take you home, as long as you have someone to watch over you," Dr. Meyer said scribbling some notes on her chart. Sara choked on her water and Catherine laughed.

"No, not my sister," Sara stuttered. Dr. Meyer looked up and saw the way Catherine was holding and touching Sara.

"Oh right, as long as you have someone to help you and make sure you rest to get better you can leave in the morning," Dr. Meyer said with a wink and a grin before walking out.

"Rest, right," Sara mumbled as she looked up at the blonde holding her.

"Yes rest. I'm not so Ms. Nice Guy, well chick," Catherine said with a grin.

"I have my ways," Sara said.

"They won't work, now you get some rest. I'm going to check on Lindsey, and then I'll be back," Catherine said kissing Sara's forehead.

"How is Lindsey?" Sara asked grabbing Catherine's wrist lightly as she stood up. Catherine took Sara's hand in hers and placed her other one on top.

"She's fine, she just got hit on the head and was unconscious. Other than that she's perfectly fine. She's makin a full recovery," Catherine said shaking Sara's hand before letting it fall to Sara's side again.

"That's great," Sara smiled.

"Yes, and thank you Sara. That was incredibly stupid of you, but thank you," Catherine said as she headed towards the door.

"Anytime, after all she's your life, and your mine, she's important to you, and me too," Sara said doozing off.

"Goodnight, my stubborn sweetheart," Catherine whispered before heading down the hall towards Lindsey's room. Sara smiled softely before finally falling asleep.

**It's kind of short, I know. But I didn't know where to end, and that seemed to be okay. Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I know, I know, I know, I should have updated sooner. But I have an update now, so we're all good :D hehehe. Anyways I hope to have more out more quickly, since I have done a plot map for the story, because I actaully forgot where I was going with this... oops. hehe. I hope you enjoy this. And let me know what you think. **

**This is for you sweety. **

**Warning: This chapter contains, smut, so if it's not your thing, skip or skim, it's up to you. It's not written well, because well I'm not that great at Smut, and I'm aware of that. But nonetheless, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One! :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Lindsey shouted dropping her school bag on the floor before flopping onto the couch to watch television. Lindsey heard glasses rattling in the kitchen but ignored them. Finally, about five minutes later Lindsey stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Sara fighting with a jar of fresh homemade tomato sauce. "Uh, Sara, Are you okay?" Lindsey paused. "Where's mom?"

"Yeah, fine," Sara said through her teeth as she held the jar in her stomach trying to twist the lid off.

"You know we have those pads that you put on top that don't slide. They work wonders. That lid will pop right off," Lindsey said leaning against the table.

"I've almost got it," Sara said.

"Mhmm, I'm sure you do. Anyways where is my mom?" Lindsey asked again. She watched Sara struggle before grabbing a lid pad. She handed it to Sara and Sara wouldn't take it. Lindsey grabbed the jar from Sara and popped the top right off. "There," Lindsey said walking out of the kitchen.

"I loosened it for you," Sara shouted looking at the jar and lid pad.

"Of course you did," Lindsey said taking her spot on the couch back. Sara looked in disbelieve at the jar for a few moments before walking in to the living room.

"How was school sweety?" Sara asked.

"It was good, boring. My history teachers is stupid. He speaks in mono-tone and is just boring," Lindsey said never letting her eyes leave the television.

"Well, try and make the class interesting," Sara said taking a seat next to the blonde. Sara took the remote and turned off the TV. Lindsey looked at Sara confused. "Let's talk," Sara said. Lindsey looked even more confused.

"Are you okay Sara? I mean I know you live here and everything, and that you care about me and have fun with me, but to turn off the television to talk...Oh no, no no no. I have already had the sex talk with mom. I do not need it from you. Nope, nuh uh. You will make it very very scientific and NOOO," Lindsey said loudly shaking her head back and forth as if she was trying to rid awful thoughts. Sara looked as if she had seen a ghost. She didn't know what to say. "You were not going to talk about sex where you?" Lindsey asked blushing. Sara shook her head very quickly still in shock.

"I was uhm....," Sara started still in shock.

"I'm going to get ready to go to Izzy's house," Lindsey said quickly before running up the stairs.

Just than Catherine walked in wearing a pair of tight jeans, a button up short sleeve mint green see threw blouse with a white tank top underneath it. It showed off her curves in all the right ways. Sara stood there with a grin she could not seem to whip off her face.

"Hey Sexy, you okay?" Catherine asked streatching revealing her toned stomach to Sara.

"Yeap, uh huh," Sara said shaking her head quickly.

"Really, Is that so?" Catherine asked walking towards the baffled brunette. Sara started to shake her head again but Catherine stopped her with a deep kiss. Catherine wrapped her arms are the brunettes neck and kissed Sara. Sara wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She slide her had up the blonde's side as Catherine pushed Sara into a wall. Sara hummed into the kiss as Catherine deepened it. Catherine undid the button of her jeans and slyly slid Sara's hand to her stomach and rested it at the line of her panties. Catherine pulled away and watch a pout appear on Sara's face. "Awe, sweety, not now, Lindsey is home," Catherine said before placing a chaste kiss on the brunettes check. "Besides I'm hungry," Catherine said into Saras ear as she slid her hand up the brunettes body.

"Tease," Sara said as she watched the blonde disappeared up the stairs. Sara leaned against the doorway thinking about things when Lindsey came running down the stairs with a book bag and a pillow.

"I'm ready Mom!" Lindsey started. "We can go now...Where's mom?" Lindsey asked running her hand to the back of her neck.

"She went upstairs to change, and hopefully rest," Sara said taking Lindsey's bag. "I'll drop you off at Izzy's, besides I still need to talk to you," Sara said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, that sounds good, and shouldn't you be the one resting? Not mom?" Lindsey asked following the brunette out the door.

"Right," Sara said tossing Lindsey's book bag into the backseat. Sara climbed in the car and started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. The first five minutes were fairly quiet. Just the sound of the radio could be heard. They were about six minutes from Izzy's house when Lindsey turned the radio down.

"You wanted to talk?" Lindsey asked looking at the brunette amused.

"Uhm, right, yeah, your uhm, mom wanted me to ask you something," Sara stuttered.

"Okay, I'm listening," Lindsey said sitting back and relaxing. Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hmm, Well, I don't know why Cath, erm I mean your mom, wanted me to talk to you about this rather than herself, but she asked me to, so I'll going to talk to you about it," Sara rambled.

"Sara, if you keep that rate of talking up you're going to need to drive around the block a few times," Lindsey giggled.

'_Right, Cath, you so owe me for this,' _Sara thought as she took a deep breath.

"What happened to you and Kyle? I mean you hit it off so well, not that I'm complaining, he was to old for you," Sara said in a point made voice.

"I don't know, he's just not my type I guess," Lindsey said calmly but shifting in her seat which did not go unnoticed by Sara. She shifted her gaze out the window. "She's the last house on this block," Lindsey said avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, are you sure that's all? If you want to talk about it, sweety I'm here," Sara said pulling into Izzy's driveway.

"Yeah that's all," Lindsey smiled climbing out of the car. Sara got Lindsey's book bag and met her at the back of the care and handed it to her. "And I know I can Sara, thanks," Lindsey said grabbing a quick hug from Sara before running up the walk way were Izzy met her. Sara walked back to the front of the car as she heard two teenagers giggling uncontrollably which spread a huge smile across Sara's face.

* * *

When she walked into the house she could smell spegetti sauce being cooked. Sara walked into the kitchen to see Catherine in a pair of boxers and a white tank top with her hair in a messy bun.

"Baby, no," Sara said sadly.

"You don't want spaghetti?" Catherine asked jumping up on to the counter.

"No, no I do, but I want to cook for you," Sara said walking to Catherine dropping her keys and wallet on the table as she went. Sara parted Catherine's legs and stood between them placing her hands and Catherine's waist.

"You always cook, why don't you take a hot bubble bath and let me cook for you for a change," Catherine said wrapping her legs are the brunettes waist.

"No, no, _you _go take a bubble bath, let me finish cooking," Sara said lifting the blonde off the table. She carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch.

"I am to heavy for you, especially when you are suppose to be resting, so if you pick me up again I will fight and squirm," Catherine tried to say seriously. Sara raised an eyebrow as she straddled Catherine.

"Is that so? And you didn't fight now because..." Sara asked.

"Yes," Catherine pouted. "Because I don't want to hurt you, you need to rest, but next time, Sidle, next time I will," Catherine tried to say seriously. Sara crashed her lips on to the blonde's and teased her a little before getting up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Heyyy," Catherine yelled.

"Hmmm?" Sara asked coyly.

"Why did you stop?" Catherine asked sadly.

"Because I don't want the sauce to burn?" Sara asked.

"Screw the sauce," Catherine said looking over the half wall at the brunette.

"No, I'm cooking for you, and that's that, now get some rest, take a bubble bath read a book, I don't know," Sara rambled. "Dinner will be done in thirty minutes," Sara said tasting the sauce seductively.

"Hmm, OK sure," Catherine said licking her lips. "I'll uh take a quick bath," Catherine said standing up. She pulled her tank top over her head showing off her beautifully toned stomach and and firm breast," Sara gaped as Catherine walked up the stairs with an extra sway in her hips. _'TEASE' _Sara's thoughts screamed. Sara came crashing down to earth when she her hand was in so much pain.

"Damn it," Sara whispered shaking her hand. "Fucking hot pot on a hot stove," Sara rambled. Sara ran her hand under cold water for a few minutes before returning to finishing dinner.

She had the table set nicely for dinner with two candles lit and a jar of roses in the center. Catherine walked down the stairs in a bathrobe. Wet curls framed her face angelically.

"Sara it's beautiful," Catherine gasped. _'I was thinking the same thing,' _Sara thought, but referring to Catherine. "I should probably go change," Catherine started as she blushed.

"Why?" Sara asked out of the blue.

"Erm, because it's so nice and you look nice and I'm in a bathrobe," Catherine said as stating the obvious.

"I have on jeans and a tee shirt, that's not nice and a bathrobe, now that's nice," Sara smirked.

"Well you still look nice and I uh," Catherine started but was cut short when Sara kissed her,

"You look great, now let's eat shall we?" Sara asked holding the chair out for Catherine. She sat down and took a bite of her pasta as Sara waited for her opinion anxiously. "Well," Sara asked eager.

"This is delicious," Catherine hummed as she continued you eating. Sara sat down and started to eat as Catherine told her about her day at work. They were finishing their food when Catherine asked Sara about Lindsey.

"Did you find anything out? Is she well gay?" Catherine asked with a straight face which surprised Sara.

"I didn't get that far, the conversation was perforated and kind of awkward. But she said Kyle was not her type and avoided the conversation a little bit. I didn't want to push it, I was just as uncomfortable as she was, and besides we were at Izzy's already," Sara said.

"You were uncomfortable with is baby? Why didn't you say so," Catherine asked as she watched Sara rinse the plates.

"No, but I don't know, I think if Lindsey is interested in girls she should tell us herself when she's ready," Sara said cutting a slice of pie for the two of them.

"I guess you're right," Catherine said smiling as Sara placed a piece of pie infront of her.

"But, I have a feeling," Sara winked. "I am just not going to assume," Sara winked. Catherine smiled as they ate the pie in silence.

"That was amazing baby, thank you," Catherine said kissing Sara's cheek as she rubbed her stomach from dinner as she stretched out on the couch.

"Anytime. What would you like to do my dear?" Sara asked sitting at the end of the couch placing Catherine's feet in her lap. Catherine grinned as she grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her upstairs. "I think I'm going to like this," Sara winked. Catherine laughed as she stopped in front of the bedroom door. She placed her hands over Sara's eyes as she opened the door. Catherine felt Sara's eyebrow raise as she walked Sara forward.

"Baby, what's this about?" Sara asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm going to take my hands off of your eyes, but you need to keep them closed okay?" Catherine asked. Sara shook her head. Catherine pulled her hands away and took off her robe as she climbed into bed and laid on her side resting her head on her hand. "Okay you can open them.

Sara opened her eyes slowly as she was met by candles and rose petals, and a very beautiful, not to mention naked, Catherine laying on the bed. "When did you do this?" Sara asked kicking her shoes off as she laid on the bed mimicking Catherine's position.

"While I was waiting for the tub to fill," Catherine grinned as she kissed Sara. She pushed Sara on to her back as she straddled the blonde. Catherine continued to kiss her as Sara ran her hands up the blonde's legs. Catherine stopped and placed her hands above Sara's head. "No touching, and you know the rules that come along with no touching," Catherine smirked. Sara pouted but kept her hands above her head.

Catherine deepened the kiss as she unbuttoned Sara's jeans. She ran her fingers over Sara's stomach as she then pulled Sara's tee shirt off. She placed a few kissed down Sara's neck as she cupped Sara's breast. She pinched her already erect nipples threw the fabric of her bra. Sara opened her mouth slightly as she pinched harder while sucking on the top of her breast. Catherine unclasped Sara's bra and threw in on the floor. She bent forward placing a soft kiss on Sara's mouth while letting her nipples tease Sara's. She knew it was driving Sara insane on the inside. Catherine kissed down the long slender body of Sara's as she slid Sara's jeans off as well as her panties.

She straddled the blonde again and started to suck on her nipples softly. "You're very wet," Sara said between soft moans. Sara felt Catherine smiled on her breast as she reached to Catherine's hair. Catherine sat up quickly pressing her wet core on Sara's.

"No, no, you know the rules," Catherine said placing Sara's hands back above her head. Sara moaned each time Catherine moved on top of her. Catherine went back to sucking on Sara's nipples while massaging the other one with her fingers. She lazily trailed her tongue around Sara's other nipple never actually touching her nipple.

"Come on Baby," Sara whinnied. Catherine smiled and bit down lightly as she ran her other hand down Sara's stomach to her wet center.

"You're wet also sweety," Catherine said teasing Sara's clit.

"Gee, I wonder why," Sara said resisting the urge to push Catherine where she wanted her. Catherine giggled as she kissed her way down Sara's body. She blew over Sara's core as she knelt between her legs. She placed on leg over her shoulder taking in Sara's sweet aroma. Catherine kissed down Sara's thigh before kissing Sara's folds. She teased Sara some more before going back to Sara's mouth. She pressed her leg against Sara's core as she ran her fingernails up Sara's sides lightly. Catherine kissed Sara for a few moments as she let her hand wander back down to Sara. She ran her thumb in light circles over her clit. She raised her lower body up as Catherine giggled. She made her way back down to Sara's core and started to suck on Sara's swollen clit. Sara moaned as Catherine licked Sara for a little bit. She placed her thumb on Sara's clit while she fucked Sara with her tongue. She felt her walls close on her but it only made her quicken her pace. Sara moaned loudly as she came on her lovers face. Catherine sat up and licked her lips and fingers before kissing her lover, letting her taste herself.

"That...was....amazing..."Sara said between breaths. Catherine smiled as she curled into her lover.

"I love you baby," Catherine said pulling the sheet up slightly. Catherine held Sara's waist as she draped her leg over Sara's.

"I love you too, Cath," Sara said with her breath finally back to normal. Sara ran her fingers threw Catherine's hair for a moment and then stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Catherine pouted.

"Because I'm not allowed to touch you," Sara said cocky.

"Smart ass," Catherine said placing Sara's hand back in her hair. Sara played with her hand and started to doze off. Catherine kissed Sara's neck and whispered into Sara's ear. "Happy six months baby, you make everyday worth living for," Catherine whispered before placing another kiss on Sara's forehead. She curled into Sara some more and closed her eyes. Sara watched Catherine doze.

"Happy Anniversary too sweety. You don't know how lucky I am to have you," Sara whispered yawning.

"I thought you were asleep," Catherine said smiling.

"I thought you were asleep also," Sara laughed.

"No, I was listening to your breathing, but I'm really tired," Catherine yawned.

"Get some sleep sweety. I'm right here," Sara said wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Only if you sleep also," Catherine sat up.

"I am, I'm tired," Sara smiled before closing her eyes. Before either of them knew it, they were both asleep.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Why don't you let me know :D **


	18. Chapter 17

****

A short Update out a little later than hoped, but my internet decided otherwise, so this is the best I could do. This is about my 7th time trying to update. I have had this done for a week now, and Fanfcition hates me. So I figured have a volley tournament, why not try, right? Enjoy.

For you Babe. :) You are my everything sweety. xoxoxo

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One.

A week had passed and it was Sara's last night off, before she was cleared to return to work. She mopped around the house bored. She had already cleaned every inch, organized every possible thing and rearrange most of the furniture. Tonight she was going to rest, there was nothing left for her to do, but rest. And Catherine had asked her to take it easy. Tonight it was just Sara and Lindsey. Catherine had been working a double and went in to work early leaving Sara and Lindsey all alone. Sara laid on the couch reading a book while Lindsey watched television.

"_Over the course of an average night's sleep, most people make the circuit up and down through the stages of sleep four to six times. In each successive cycle, the amount of time spent in deep sleep decreases, and the amount of time spent in REM sleep increases. During the first cycle, the REM period may last only ten minutes, while the last cycle, we may spend as much as an hour in REM sleep," _Sara read to herself before being interrupted.

"Sar, Can I talk to you about something, I mean if you're not to busy rereading your college textbooks for about the six hundredth time?' Lindsey asked shyly.

"Lindsey, I don't think it's been six hundred times, maybe five hundred and ninety nine but not six hundred, but yeah what's up sweety?" Sara asked closing her book and setting it on the table. Lindsey turned the television off and shifted in her seat nervously.

"I, uh, I want to talk to you about something. I have tried before, but I can't find the right words," Lindsey said holding the back of her neck.

"Okay sure, take your time sweety, I'm all ears," Sara said crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"Okay, I'm just going to try and come out with it," Lindsey paused. "What would you do, if you felt something that you knew was right, but others might not see it as right?" Lindsey paused waiting for an answer.

"Uhm, if you know it's right, don't worry about what others think," Sara said not sure of how to proceed.

"But I know it's right, it's not right in others eyes, I guess," Lindsey continued.

"Well are you happy?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Lindsey nodded.

"But I mean I know it's right, but it might hurt other's," Lindsey whispered.

"Okay sweety, I need a little more detail than that if you want my help," Sara said leery.

"Well uhm, I'm afraid it might hurt the people I love, but I know it's right, and if I let it go, then it'll be hurting me...and I uh, What I'm trying to say I guess is, well, Izzy is more than a friend..."Lindsey trailed avoiding Sara's gaze. "She's uh, my girlfriend," Lindsey said standing up ready to make a break for it.

"Linds, sit down sweety," Sara said reaching for the miniature blondes hand. Lindsey sat down and wiped a silent tear from her eye. "Awe, Linds, what's wrong baby?" Sara asked rubbing the smaller blondes back.

"I don't want to make you or mom mad, I know you didn't want this," Lindsey let a few more tears roll down her face.

"Sweety, why would either of us be mad?" Sara asked.

"Because you are suppose to be straight. I'm suppose to love a man, but I don't, I love Izzy, really I do," Lindsey said with the sound of sadness present in her voice.

"Lindsey incase you hadn't noticed, I'm gay, so is your mom, she's my girlfriend. We would never be mad at you. Why should we be? It's not our place to judge. We're not God. You can't help who you fall in love with," Sara said reassuring,

"You're not mad? Really?" Lindsey asked.

"No, why would I be," Sara asked.

"I don't know, because I dated Kyle and I can't just decide I'm gay," Lindsey asked.

"Well you know I didn't like Kyle, and you don't decide to be gay sweety, sometimes it just happens," Sara said pulling Lindsey into a hug.

"Thanks Sara, thank you," Lindsey said hugging Sara back.

"Anytime, I'm always here for you sweety. So why don't you tell me about Izzy. How long have you two been together? What is she like? You know," Sara said leaning back more comfortable as she listened to Lindsey talk.

"Well Izzy is a year older than me, and she's amazing. I know I'm only 16 but she is really special Sar, and she's so intelligent, she reminds me of you," Lindsey said. Sara blushed and listened intently to what she was saying. She talked about Izzy for about an hour, and Sara listened to every word of it.

* * *

Catherine walked into her living room to see a sappy teenage movie playing, popcorn on the floor, nail polish and make up laid out on the table, a curled blonde on the floor, and her lover snoozing lightly in the recliner. She smiled and set her purse down before taking off her coat. She walked over to the brunette and kissed her forehead only to be pulled down on top of her.

"Hey sleepy head," Catherine said moving to Sara's side so she wasn't laying directly on top of her lover.

"I'm not sleepy," Sara yawned.

"Really; is that so? What time did you guys go to bed baby?" Catherine asked as Sara closed her eyes wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"About an hour ago. You Willow girls can talk for hours," Sara yawned again.

"I am going to take that as a compliment," Catherine said blankly. "Why don't you go upstairs to sleep baby," Catherine said trying to sit up.

"Hmmmm," Sara moaned as she curled her body into Catherine's.

"Baby, this chair won't be comfortable for either of us much longer, Let's go upstairs. Lindsey is sound asleep on the couch," Catherine said making her way out of Sara's arms. Sara's eyes snapped right open.

"Why are you moving?" Sara asked confused.

"Because we're are going upstairs, I have been talking to you for the past few minutes baby, do you remember any of it?" Catherine asked.

"Erm, no," Sara blushed standing up. "Let me move Lindsey," Sara stretched revealing her stomach.

"No, she's fine, you need to get your cute little toosh in bed, so move," Catherine said playfully smacking Sara's bottom. Sara hurried up the stairs and laid on the bed without climbing under the covers. Catherine grabbed the throw blanket and took of her pants and shirt and climbed in bed with her lover covering them up and falling asleep herself.

* * *

The team sat scattered in the room waiting for assignments to be handed out. Sara was eager to be in the field when a tall red head walked in. She had long hair that fell to her waist, a petit waist, and bright emerald eyes. Her skin was fair and she looked very confident. Sara studied the woman for a few minutes.

_'Who the fuck is she,_' Sara wondered.

"Hey Sophie, how are you?" Greg asked.

"Good and yourself?" She replied.

"Nothing to complain about," Greg said checking out the tall red head.

_'Really, who is she?_' Sara wondered.

"Sara, this is Sophia Coughlin, she joined us two nights ago after Brooke passed, since Ecklie was still on my case. And Catherine I don't think you met her either with pulling that double," Grissom said making his existence known as he walked in the room with assignment slips in hand.

"Sara Sidle," Sara said extended her hand to the new girl.

"Sophie," She reminded. "And you must be Catherine," Sophie said taking Catherine's hand. She shook it extra long as she looked the blonde up and down. Sara shifted her weight on her feet not liking the way the red head was look at Catherine.

"Yes, Catherine Willows," Catherine replied. There was an awkward silence in the room as Sara watched the red head and the rest of the team avoided eye contact.

"Okkaaaayyyy," Grissom extended the word. "Assignment time, Greg you and Sara had a 418 in Henderson, Warrick, Nick, you're with me, double 419 on the strip at the, uh let's see, The Flamingo, and Catherine you can show Sophie the ropes, a B&E in Summerlin, you need a brake from your double shift, so show her the ropes some more," Grissom said heading out of the room. Sara stared at Grissom's skull until she felt warm hands on her sides.

"Babe, you're going to burn a hole in his head. Enjoy your first day back sweety, everything is okay," Catherine said placing a quick kiss on Sara's forehead. Sara's hand found Catherine's back and followed it a few feet as Catherine walked out of the break room, leaving her lover standing there regretting her decision for coming back to work at the earliest possible moment.

* * *

**Well? How did you like it. The book reference was from page 169 of The AP Psychology book. Let me know what you think :D **


	19. Chapter 18

**It's been some time huh? Oops. My bad. I completely forgot about the story to tell you the truth until I was reminded. So I hope this does some justice. Maybe, hopefully, Idk? lol. There is smut in this chapter. I will try and UD a little more often, but you know how it is school, life, stress. Who wouldn't wanna come home and just talk with there girl, but I'll try and squeeze in story UDing time. I'll try. My lady makes UDing a little hard ;) But I'm not complaining. Hope this does justice.**

**For you babe! Hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE**

**ENJOY!**

Sara lay in bed alone not able to sleep. She starred at the ceiling running the days events in her head. 'Are you single?' ... 'Whose asking?' ...Of course we can go out for drinks, Babe is it okay if I take Sophie for drinks?' ...' Babe?' ' It's a girl thing, no worries' 'GREAT!'

Sara shook the thoughts of her mind and rolled over to see the spot of the bed empty. She looked at the clock and groaned. '5 am. I'm not getting any sleep tonight, stupid double.' Sara thought as she made her way out of the bedroom.

Sara stepped into the crisp November Vegas air. She stretched as the sun started to peak over the mountains. She placed the buds of her ipod in her ear before she raced down the sidewalk. She rounded the same corner she always rounds, but she found a familiar car out of place. Sara slowed her pace as she jogged down the sidewalk keeping her eyes on the car. There were two people in the car, and she couldn't make out who. She stopped horrified as she saw one of the figures place a hand on the other persons cheek. Sara felt all her limbs tighten as she turned on her heels in sprinted down the block home. She took a long shower before sliding down the wall into a sitting fetal position letting her body be drenched with pellets of water. 'Stand up Sidle, this is not happening. It can't be...'

Sara's shower was cut short when she heard the front door slam. Not sure why, Sara grabbed a robe and walked down the stairs leaving wet foot marks as she went.

"Baby! How are you? I missed you!" the voice slurred.

"You're drunk?' She asked in the most serious Sidle tone possible. "Of course," she said annoyed. "Let's get you to bed," Sara sighed as she walked over and placed an arm over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around the blondes waist supporting all her weight. Sara laid Catherine down and turned to walk out.

"Babe, where are you going?" A pout spread across the wasted face. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna go lay on the couch," Sara said as she walked to the door before pausing. "You stay," Sara said before closing the door. The blonde curled up and slept for the next 10 hours while Sara laid on the couch reading the majority of the day never being able to sleep. It was about time for work and Sara heard the blonde moving upstairs so she got ready before leaving.

* * *

"Great job, Sara, I can't believe you caught that," Greg said as the two walked shoulder and shoulder down the hallway. Sara smiled and avoided contact with the blonde as she went to her office confused.

Catherine sat at her desk staring at the pile of work she had trying to recall what could have set the brunette in this mood of avoidance. She sat like that until she heard a knock; assuming it was Grissom, she put on her glasses and held up a file.

"Come in," the blonde shouted as she pretended to be really into the document. The door opened slowly and a shy brunette walked in.

"Hey..." The brunette extended the word. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine, I should be asking you how you're doing. Where were you last night?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine as well. I was home with you," Sara asked.

"No I mean, where were you. You weren't in bed with me," Catherine said again pretending to look at the file as people walked by her window.

"Cat, you're holding the file upside down," Sara said in an obvious tone. Catherine looked down to see that in fact she was holding the file upside down.

"Right," Catherine said flipping it right side up. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Sara broke it.

"I uhm, I went running and saw you in the car with the new girl, what's her name...The one you went for drinks with...Uhm Sophie, yeah that's the girl, and when you came home you were drunk. I didn't want to lay in bed with you while you were that wasted, and I needed time to think," Sara said holding her neck leading on the side of Catherine's desk looking at the blonde directly in her eyes.

"Babe, she's just a friend. She just moved here. I was just trying to be nice," Catherine said reaching for the brunettes hand.

"Are you sure? The way you two have been acting, it doesn't quite seem that way," Sara said nervously but confident.

"Of course babe, you're my one and only girl," Catherine said standing up, capturing the brunettes lips in her own. She held Sara by the waist and kept her close, as she let the kiss deepen. Sara pulled away and smiled. She looked in the blonde's eyes before pushing a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Thanks..." Sara smiled. "We need to get back to work, it's nearly assignments," Sara said before placing another quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

* * *

Everyone stood around the body lying lifelessly on the pavement. No one said anything as David walked up and took TOD.

"I would put TOD about 2 hours ago," David said before standing up. "He's all yours," David said walking away. No body had said a word still. They just stood around the body motionless.

"We need to treat this case with privacy, the press will be all over this," Grissom sighed.

"It's always sad when you loose one of your own," Greg said in the awkward silence the was present.

"Officer Trenolds was a very good officer. He had a lot of honorable mentions," Nick started.

"Yeah, wasn't she the one who stopped three bank robbers by herself when her back up got caught up in a street race?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, she even lost her weapon to one of the suspects, and she saved a little girl who taken hostage," Nick stated.

"Oh right, the chick with the martial art skills," Greg said remembering.

"Yes, so let's try to keep this out of the press, as long as possible," Grissom said as Brass walked up.

"She was a good cop," Brass said. "Do you guys got it from here? I am going to tell her partner, they were expecting," Brass said sadly.

"Damn," Sara said running her hands threw her hair. "Were do you need us Gil?" Sara asked. The new girl looked at her as she spoke. She didn't seem to enthused.

"Uhm you and Catherine, wanna take the door, there is blood, she must have tried to get out for help, so you guys can take that area.

"Sure no problem, come on Cat," Sara said receiving more looks from Sophie. The two walked away while Grissom gave the rest of the team things to do. Sara began feeling uncomfortable with the constant stares from Sophie.

"Cat, I think she doesn't like me," Sara said lifting a print of the knob.

"She's admiring your woke Sidle. Hell I was like that at first, always shooting you dirty glances. It's fine don't worry about her," Catherine said gathering her last piece of evidence.

* * *

"What an evening huh?" Catherine said reaching for two beers in the fridge. Sara threw her coat on the back of the chair in the kitchen and jumped up on the counter, making herself comfortable.

"You can say that again," Sara stretched revealing her beautifully toned stomach.

"How 'bout I make it up to you," Catherine said seductively.

"Make what up," Sara asked absolutely clueless.

"Tired, Sidle, tired?" Catherine asked in amazed disbelief.

"A little, but not to tired to do this," Sara said pulling the blonde close between her legs capturing her luscious lips in her own. She sucks on Catherine's lips until she couldn't breath. Sara hopped down and pinned Catherine to the fridge running her hands under the blondes shirt. She cupped her breast threw the fabric of her bra and massaged them lightly. Catherine threw her head back against the fridge as Sara sucked on her neck. She trailed her kisses to right below her ear were she continued her sucking lightly, humming lightly into it. Catherine placed her hands in the back of Sara's jean pockets and pulled her body close to hers. Sara started to nibble on Catherine's ear lobe as Catherine let out a soft moan. Sara lifted the blonde up against the fridge and she wrapped a leg around the tall brunette.

She took her lips back in her mouth as she tore the blondes, very annoying at the moment, top off. She kissed own her neck and placed chaste kisses along her bra line. She lazed her tongue over the spot she had just kissed as Catherine pressed her core on Sara's body.

"Baby, don't tease me," Catherine almost begged. Sara smiled and pulled her bra down and took one of her erect nipples in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the hard bud. Sara walked Catherine to the counter and sat her down as she continued paying close attention to the blonde's nipples. She sucked this time, while running her thumb over the other one. She started to suck harder when Catherine wrapped her legs back around the brunette. Sara smiled on to her nipples and Catherine pulled the brunette's shirt over her head.

Sara pulled away and smiled as she undid the blondes pants pulling them down.

"No panties?" Sara raised and eyebrow. "Sexy," Sara grinned on to the blonde's lips. Catherine kissed Sara hard this time which caught Sara of guard. Sara held the blonde's sides as she let her lover take dominance in the kiss momentarily. Out of the blue Sara thrust a finger in Catherine's very wet opening.

"HMMMMMMMMMM," Catherine moaned out loudly as Sara grinned into her lover's neck. Sara kept a steady pace as she added another finger. Catherine let out a soft gasp as Sara went quicker.

"Oh God, Baby, please," Catherine moaned in pleasure. Sara grinned as she pulled her fingers out. Catherine look disappointed at Sara. Sara placed her fingers in her mouth seductively cleaning them off, before kissing the blonde. Sara trailed kisses down the blondes body. She placed kisses around Catherine's opening while she spread her legs more with her hands.

"Please Sar, don't tease me baby, plleeasse," Catherine practically cried. Sara grinned and hungrily took the blonde in her mouth. She sucked on her lightly at first, but then she pulled back and flicked her clit with her tongue very quickly. Catherine dug her fingers into the brunettes shoulders clearly leaving a mark. Sara took the sensitive nub back in her mouth and she sucked on her until the blonde lost it. When she came Sara eagerly cleaned her lover and kissed back up the sweaty body panting before taking her lover's lips in her mouth.

"Tired?" Sara asked.

* * *

Sara awoke early the next morning hearing Catherine's phone go off. "Babe, phone," Sara rolled over placing a pillow over her head.

"Hmmmm," Catherine groaned getting out of bed. "This better be pretty fucking important to wake me," Catherine said harsh. "Oh right, 8 pm, yeah, I can get out before work. Sara raised an eyebrow and thought nothing of it and dozed into a light sleep. Catherine squired around the house looking for clothes before scrating a note and leaving it on the coffee pot and running out the door.

* * *

**WEEEELLLLL? What did you thiiiinnnnkkkkk :D hehe**....

Oh and I had hoped to get this out by Marg's bday, so happy late bday girl!


	20. Chapter 19

**Not as early as I had hoped, but sooner than most. Happy holidays guys! Have a safe New Years!**

**Thanks babe, for reminding me every so often. Love you.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as CHAPTER ONE!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

'_Babe,_

_I went to grab a bit with Sophie. I'll see you at work._

_xoxo_

_Cath.'_

Sara read the note a few times over until all it did was anger her. She folded the paper quickly and slid it into her jeans before grabbing her wallet and leaving the house. The car ride was silent to Sara, but to anyone else, they'd think she was deaf. The loudness of the music was apparent by the loud buzzing coming from the cars sound system, but yet Sara didn't hear anything. She checked the time, an hour and a half before work was to start. Instead of pulling into the parking structure she drove straight.

Sara stopped in Von's, grabbed a can of red bull and hit the road again. She wasn't sure where she was headed, she just knew she didn't want to be at work this early. _'Is she cheating? What's going on? What did I do wrong. Damn it Sidle, knock this off, she's crazy about you. You're crazy about her. Get your head out of your ass,' _Sara thought as she drove what appeared to me know where. She pulled over to fill up her gas tank before finally heading into work.

Sara walked into the break room, to find that she was the last one to arrive. "Is something wrong Sar, We all called your phone about 100 times," Greg said panicked. Sara glanced at her phone. "It's off, huh?" Sara said to her self semi shocked.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked walking up to the brunette placing a hand on the small of her back. Sara stiffened slightly and it didn't go unnoticed by Catherine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why is everyone here so early?" Sara asked walking to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"We got a lead on Officer Trenolds murder. IA is investigating now," Warrick said blankly, staring at his watch.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Nick asked.

"Oh, no, Tina, just bit my head this evening for coming in on my night off, and she hasn't called, she must really be pissed," Warrick said.

"Wait, IA, as in internal affairs?" Sophie asked. Sara rolled her eyes as if it was an obvious question.

"Yes," Grissom said making his presence known.

"Well who is it?" Sara asked getting annoyed slightly.

"Annabell Roberts," Grissom said looking right at Sara.

"Days?" majority of the team said in shocked unison.

"Yeah, and Ecklie is chewing at my ass, so we need to get whatever evidence we currently have, if it looks like Anna is guilty, IA is bringing in their own CSI's, and you all know what that means. Don't crunch the evidence, but get what we have done," Grissom said obviously stressed. "Sophie, Catherine, you two are headed to the body, find out what the weapon was, etc.," Grissom said. Sara took a loud breath as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Awesome!" Sophie said overly perky.

"Awesome," Sara mimicked loud enough for Catherine to hear. Catherine faced Sara and placed her mouth just below Sara's ear.

"Awee, play nice now, and do I hint jealousy for thee Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked before placing a quick kiss on her neck. Sara watched Sophie through the kiss and saw a look that Sara didn't feel comfortable with.

"Warrick, Greg, you two are in interrogation with Annabell. Watch the way you word things, IA will be in the room with you at all times," Grissom said calmly.

"Nick, Sara, you're with me, we are in layout looking over all the evidence," He said turning to leave.

"I thought I was working with layout," Greg said confused.

"No, you are in interrogation, we need fresh eyes on everything, and Nick and Sara were the only ones other than myself who did not work with all the evidence for a long amount of time," Grissom said exiting.

"Okay, boss," Greg said in an understanding tone.

* * *

Sara and Nick sorted through evidence before hours in almost near silence as Grissom supervised, also in silence, every so often marking his clipboard.

"Sara how do you feel about Sophie?" Nick asked looking at a photo and a piece of evidence.

"Hmmm," Sara groaned scratching some notes down.

"I don't like her," Nick said. Sara raised her head and smiled her gap toothed smiled to Nick. "There is something about her Gris, I don't trust her," He said sternly.

"I agree, she'd a bad apple," Sara said happily as she grew a confused look on her face.

"Well, she might move to days, if Anna turns out guilty, or there will simply be budget cuts. I was doing a favour for someone by choosing her, she won't be here long," Grissom spoke not looking at either of them. Both grew a large smile as Sara leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, guys, this table in the picture, was not at the scene. It's covered in blood, it could be the suspects blood," Sara said curiously.

"Or, it could be another victim," Nick said.

"Interesting," Grissom said as he read over the crime scene diagrams, and photos. "I'll see if we can get a warrant for Annabell's apartment, in the meantime, keep up the good work," Grissom said with a smile. Both Sara and Nick smiled their signature smiles while talking about why they didn't like Sophie.

About twenty minutes had passed and Sara's phone vibrated across the table. "Booty Call," Greg said standing in the doorway.

"No, not at work," Sara winked as she flipped open the phone.

_Something happened, you need to come home ASAP. Please Sara._

"I uh, need to go," Sara said reading the text over and over. She jumped up and headed out the door. "Sorry Nicky, I owe you," Sara ran down the hallway. _Shit, where's Cath. Damn it, I don't have time. I'll call her. _Sara thought as she rounded the corner and entered the locker room. Sara heard talking and slowed down.

"She doesn't need to know," A woman's voice said.

"Sophie," Catherine hummed lightly. Sara could she Catherine's head thrown back as another woman kissed her neck.

"It won't hurt her," Sophie said kissing up her body to Catherine's lips.

"I don't know..." Catherine trailed. "I don't...." She started.

"I do," Sara said slamming her locker with her jacket in her hand grabbing both girls attention. Sophie just smiled and went back to kissing Catherine. Sara continued her quick pace out of the room.

"Sophie, NO, GET OFF," Catherine shouted, shoving the red head.

"Babe, don't worry, she'll be fine," Sophie called button the top buttons of her shirt before angrily walking out. She entered the layout room to see Nick looking over the only piece of evidence that was not back in a box.

"That Sidle chick, she's got quiet the temper," Sophie said confidently. Nick looked at her, and then to Grissom who was back standing in his corner. He nodded and Nick ran out, dialing a familiar number.

_'Come on Sar, pick up,' _Nick thought as he ran to the parking garage to see Catherine standing there. '_You have reached Sara Sidle, I can't get to my phone right now, if you leave your name, number, and a detailed message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible.' _Nick listened before closing his phone.

"Where's Sara?" Nick asked Catherine.

"I don't know," Catherine shook her head, it was obvious that she had been crying. Nick pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong honey?" Nick asked rubbing Catherine's back.

"Sophie keeps coming on to me, I thought she was harmless, until Sara walked in the locker room to see her kissing me," Catherine cried. Nick pulled away and looked at her.

"Or until she caught on you mean?" Nick asked furious.

"No, I have been meeting her, but she got more clingy, I was trying to leave in the locker room when she came on to me again," Catherine said sincere. "But Sara left before I could explain," Catherine trailed. "Can you take me home, Sophie brought me to work," Catherine asked holding her neck. Nick looked at her long and hard.

"Fine," he said frank as he climbed in to the driver side of his Tahoe.

* * *

They arrived at the house to find that Sara was not there. Nick followed Catherine inside as he tried her cell again, with no answer. "Lindsey!" Catherine shouted. There was no answer. "Lindsey!" Catherine screamed. Lindsey came down the stairs quickly with messy hair and a blanket wrapped around her body.

"I'm pretty sure I don't approve what you and Izzy are doing, but I don't have time to mad about that now; has Sara came home, or called?" Catherine asked pleading.

"Uh, No," Lindsey asked confused.

"SHIT," Catherine swore loudly.

"What's wrong mom, where is Sara?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know sweety, I don't know. Go keep Izzy company," Catherine trailed.

"We will find her Cath," Nick said taking her in a hug, that was stiff on his end, but a hug nonetheless.

* * *

**WELLLLLLL? What did you think? I know short, but it's okay. hehe **

**Let me know what you think mhmmmmmmmmm. :D **


	21. Chapter 20

**OKAY REALLY SHORT I KNOW. There's a few reasons. One this chapter is in first person. I have never done that, so please let me know if I should continue it. And secondly, I want to make the next part BIG! So yeah. OH and I got y'all a quicker update. hehehehe.**

**This is for you babe. You said you wanted to know what was coming, so here you go.**

**DISCAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE**

**~Enjoy~ **

* * *

"Thank you for flying with us on American Airlines Flight 9204. The current temperature is 78 degrees Fahrenheit, 25 degrees Celsius. Cloudy with a chance of rain, low humidity. You can gather your luggage at gate 3, and again, American Airlines Flight 9204 would like to thank you for choosing AA, we hope you enjoyed your flight, have a great day," A overly cheery male said over the speaker.

I moved through a crowd of people with just my backpack, no need to stop at the gate, I had nothing I need to gather. I searched the sea of faces as I passed security for someone remotely familiar. '_Come on, you knew when I was landing, where the fuck are you?' _I thought as I leaned against the pillar I always leaned against in this particular airport.

"Sidle, get your ass over here and give a guy a hug," I heard as I knew a smile spread across my face. I turned to see my brother, well he's not really my brother, but he was the only kid that got shuffled from foster care homes with me along with his sister.

"Hey Adam! I've missed you, but what's with the emergency text. What's wrong? Where's Tess?" I rambled not breathing, not letting him get a word in edge wise.

"Sar, honey calm down," He said taking my book-bag from me. "Still a light packer I see," I heard as I followed him out the airport. "I'll tell you in the car, but how was ur flight?"

"Meh, it was like any flight, sit down, take off, ears pop, get soda, prepare for landing, ears pop. You know," I said in a no big deal tone as I climbed into his SUV.

"That much fun huh?" He asked me.

"Well, when you're trying to figure out how your brother got your work cell, and asking you to come home ASAP, I had other things on my mind, then enjoying a flight," I said looking at Adam. His eyes were piercing. They were the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. They certainly gave Cath's eyes a run for money. And his hair, shaggy and curly, a classic surfer, light brown, natural highlights from the sun. He was a catch for any girl. And boy did he ask me out in college. And I kept rejecting him; that's when he really knew, besides the fact he walked in on me making Tess come. I blushed at the thought. "Where is Tess," I asked as I watched the mans demeanor change.

"Uhm, that's why I asked you to come here," I heard as I watched him focus on the road ahead of him. I felt my gut twist.

"What Adam," I mustered. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I saw him pull down the street he's lived on since he was 18.

"She was shot by some local gang on her way to work. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Adam choked. I watched silent tears slide down his face. I had only seen him cry once, and he was my best friend before moving to Vegas.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" I choked. I could feel a knot building in my throat. I looked at him, no I stared at him as he pulled in the driveway. He turned towards me and took my hands.

"You still have bony strong hands," He managed a smile. I smiled at him and waited. "She is not doing well. Right now she is in a coma, the doctors aren't sure if she'll be able to come around. She lost a lot of blood," He said very calmly, but I could still see the fear in his eyes.

"Where was she shot," I asked equally calm.

"Right below her superclavical, her ethmoid bone, her hyoid bone, and her xiphoid process," He trailed off quickly.

"Okay Adam, we're not all doctors, I don't want to think, where was she shot?" I asked again.

"Right, just below her shoulder, her head, her throat, and her sternum," He rattled off just as quickly.

"And she's still alive?" I asked in shock.

"Barely," He whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Vegas...

"Nicky, where is she?" I asked. "It's not like her not to answer," I panicked. I watched the Texan sit in the chair looking at the floor thinking.

"I don't know Cath," He replied in a hint of frustration.

"I'm sorry I've been riding you all night, but in case you didn't know, my girlfriend has been missing for the past six hours, and I'm a little concerned," I snapped at him.

"Maybe, if you weren't making out with that slut, she'd answer the god damn phone!" Nick spat back. His words shocked me. I had never heard him use that kind of language. I watched him crack his knuckle repetitively. "Look, Cath, I'm sorry, I'm just worried, and she was telling me about Sophie prior to her leaving, and she really doesn't like her. I'm a little confused as to why you still hung out with her. It gave her the wrong message," He said sincere.

"I know, I was goin to break it off, I mean the friendship, and today she just came on, and my mind, I don't know, I don't have a very good excuse," I said as sincere as possible.

"She's crazy about you Cath, I've known her for a long time, and she needs this. There is only two other people in the world that she would drop anything for..." He trailed. "Drop anything, BINGO. Cath, I'm going to the lab, I think I know where she is, but I want to trace her phone. Don't worry, if she's there everything is okay, I promise," He said excited.

"Where, I want to come," I asked quickly.

"No, Cath, stay here with Lindsey, in case I'm wrong, everything will be okay. I'll call you as soon as I know anything," Nick said very quick as her ran out the door.

* * *

Nick arrived at the lab and punched in her cell phone number and looked in one particular spot on the map. "Gotcha," He smiled as he grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

**WEEEELLLLLLLLL?**

**Drop me a line? What did you think my lovelys?**


	22. Chapter 21

**It worked, would you look at that? I have been trying to Upload this update for a few days, but it wouldn't let me until today. :P This chapter is in first person again, and it's a weird chapter. I don't know if I like it much, but it's either the 2nd to last or the 3rd to last chapter I think. So it's just weird yeah... It might be a little out of character..I don't know. Just let me know what you think? yeah. okay sounds awesome, :D**

**For you sweetheart. xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter One **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

I laid there motionlessly for hours just staring at me ceiling. Every so often I heard soft sobs coming from the room down the hall. I leaned over to my bed side table and opened the oak drawer and pulled out my Ipod. I put my ear buds in and turned the volume up all the way. _Drown out the voices, drown out the noises, drown out the bitterness that I have stored, and drown out my wanting, Drown out my fear, cuz everything I've worked for is gonna disappear…_ I listened to with the volume as loud as it could go. I could still hear his silent sobs no matter what I did. The night grew into the wee hours of the early morning. I could see the moon rising, before it was covered by clouds. I turned towards the window and watched the rain fall down my window sill. I closed my eyes drowning all my thoughts in my music as I finally dozed into a light sleep.

_I lay in bed studying my book. 'Is it really possible for a man suffering from antergrade amnesia, to ever fully recover?' I thought as I focused on my book. There was a loud slam of a door and I looked up. I saw the beauty who stole my heart and soul standing at the doorway with tears in her eyes. _

'_What's wrong angel?' I asked tossing my book on the floor. I threw the covers off of me and jumped out of bed rushing to the angel standing there ready to fall. I wrapped my arms around her and she broke down. Tears rolled down her angelic face. Her long wavy hair hid her face. I brushed her hair behind her ears and wiped away a tear with my thumb. She wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me close crying. My shirt was clearly getting wet with her tears, but I didn't care. 'Angel what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?' I asked her kissing her forehead. I felt her nod in my chest and I pulled her away slightly so we could move to the bed. I sat down in my spot and she crawled in next to me and just hugged me for minutes that seemed like hours. I let her lay there and take her time._

_It always puzzled me how someone so strong could hold it in so long. She never broke, and she always had a positive look on things, but something changed. She looked up at me with red eyes, still full or tears. I couldn't help but wonder who did this to her. Someone as innocent and angelic as her. _

'_Is everything okay?' I asked as she was contemplating what to say. 'I uhm,' She started but a light sob got choked in her throat. 'It's nothing sweety,' she said as she tried to climb out of bed. 'No, no angel stay here, what's wrong baby? You can tell me,' I said holding her tightly. Her muscles loosened as she looked into her eyes. She was strong, and I could still see it. _

'_It's really nothing,' she said as she buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She took a few deep breaths and just laid there with me. I listened to her breathing return to normal as I lightly ran my fingers through her hair. 'I have something to show you' she said to me almost inaudible. I nodded and she lifted up her shirt slightly. She let out a soft grin when she was my confused looked. I saw a red mark across her back wrapping around her side. I almost knocked her off the bed when I jumped in anger to look at it._

'_WHAT THAT HELL HAPPENED? WHAT IS THAT? WHO DID THAT?' I shouted, not being angry at her but at whoever did it._

'_Baby, please calm down' she asked. Her voice was shaking slightly and I tried my best to calm down._

'_Who did this to you?' I asked through my teeth._

'_Bobby..' she trailed._

'_YOUR BOSS?' It was clear that I lost it. I grabbed my shoes and slid them on. _

'_Baby, no stay here,' She asked grabbing my shoulder. There were tears in her eyes again._

'_He put his hands on you angel, he clearly left marks; THAT IS NOT OKAY!' I shouted in anger._

'_Baby let me explain first, please' she choked. I took a deep breath and sat back on the bed. She pulled my shoes off and cuddled back into me._

'_I know you will be mad, but let me finish first, okay?' she asked pleadingly. I nodded lightly. 'Okay, well at work you know we have the same policy as the military,' she said looking me in the eyes. I could see her strength again._

'_Yeah, the don't ask, don't tell,' I said._

'_Yeap, that one. Well he found out, and he is homophobic, he said I deserved to rot in hell, and that's when he did that,' she said pointing at her side. I lightly traced my thumb over her sides and she continued talking. 'His boss saw, and told him to back down, and he didn't he got in my face again, and I pushed him back. Except I broke his nose,' she said with a hint of proud ness. 'Well I lost my job obviously, and then I got shunned on the way out,' she started to cry again. She was the strongest woman I knew, but I also knew she feared rejection. It was something she experienced her whole life, and when she got shut out, it scared her. _

'_Baby, that is not okay,' I said kissing her forehead. _

'_I know, and I'm sorry that I was crying when I walked in. I over reacted,' She said softly. _

'_You did not over react, and you think I didn't see you wince whenever I touched it?' I asked raising my eye brow. _

'_Well,' she trailed. 'I have a hearing because his boss is saying I pushed him in self defense, WHICH I did,' she reiterated. 'And he's offered me my job back, and I'm thinking about it,' she sad sadly._

'_Baby, you don't have to go back there,' I said sternly._

'_I know, but we need the money,' she said._

'_We make enough money, and you can take your time and find a different job,' I said softly. She smiled and cuddled into me. She started to play with the ties of my shorts. 'Can we?' she asked really excited, but nervous. I laughed at her shyness. _

'_Are you really up for it? Don't you wanna sleep?' I asked her._

'_I am up for it. I want to feel you in me, I want to show you how much I love you, I want you to make me come,' she said biting her lips as she straddled me. _

'_Angel, I know you love me, you don't need to show me,' I said to her trying to reassure her._

'_So you don't want to sleep with me?' She asked as a pout spread across her face. I couldn't help but smile as she 'tried' to be sad. I pulled her back in bed and kissed her hard as she started to squirm as I tickled her. _

'_Did you hear me say I did not want you to show me,' I said with a bigger grin. She forcefully kissed me, sucking on my lower lip as she went along._

I woke up hearing screams. This was the first night Tess and I had, had sex. The first night we really became one, and now it's all going to be lost. I thought I was still dreaming, but then I heard the bone wrenching screams again. I jumped out of bed and saw someone standing in my doorway. I could tell they had been crying. _Déjà vu. _I thought. I walked slowly towards the person, and the natural moon light shone on his face. He was crying.

"Adam what's wrong?" I asked as the tears were falling down his soft skin. He didn't answer me, but embraced me in one of the tightest hugs humanly possible. His force pulled me to the ground and he hugged me laying in my lap sobbing. "Adam what's wrong?" I repeated again.

"The doctors called," He said between sobs. I felt my gut wrench when he told me this. "They don't think she is going to make it," He trailed. There was a long silence. "They want us to come say goodbye," He sobbed. I felt my chest rip into two.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Vegas…

I made my way through the smoke filled bar. I tripped over my feet as the blurriness over took my body. I was obviously wasted, just the state I needed to be in at the moment. I made my way back to the bar for another drink. "I'll have whiskey on the rocks," I said slurred.

"I think you have had enough," The man said from behind the bar. His face looked concerned but I didn't care. I needed to drown out the voices, and drown out the noise.

"This ain't your body, I can drink if I want," I said in a very non like me voice. Just then a woman showed up behind me. A familiar woman. Her light skin, red hair, and gorgeous body stood out. I wobbled my way over to her open arms. She took me in them and kissed me hard on the mouth. "What are you doing here Sexy?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me in the locker room like that. You love me. I had a feeling you would be here," She said running her hands through my hair.

"I do love you," I slurred. "That's for sure, take me home," I said flirtatiously. She grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist as she helped me through the sea of people crowding the dance floor, until we reached her car. We drove for what seemed a short distance. When we arrived at my house she helped me out of the car. "We need to be quiet," I practically shouted, not knowing the volume behind my words. "Lindsey is sleeping," I said. She just smiled and helped me in the door. As soon as the door was shut she was pinned.

I sucked on her lips forcefully, biting harder than usual, but she didn't seem to mind. She tugged at the back of my dress and it fell to the floor leaving me in just my panties. She looked me up and down as I showed my body off. "You like?" I asked spinning in a slow circle. She nodded like a little kid and lifted me up. I let out a loud girly giggle as she practically ran up the stairs.

She laid me on my bed and took of her shirt and pants. She pressed her body against mine and started to suck on my neck as she ran her hands along the inside of my thighs. "Oh Sophie, please don't tease me," I lightly begged. She ran her hands on the inside of my thighs even slower. She reached for my panties when the door slammed open. I looked and saw a mini me standing in the door with a familiar male.

"MOM," I heard my name shouted. I watched the red head continue what she was doing.

"Sophie, let's go, NOW," The man said.

"No, Warrick, she is fucking me can't you see?" I asked rhetorically.

"Catherine you are drunk, you don't want this, we all know that," He said as he reached for Sophie's arm.

"I think she wants this," Sophie said as she tried to pull the blonde's panties down. But she was too late. Warrick had her off of me and out of my room.

"You can expect a job inquiry when you return to work, I suggest you start looking for a new job," Warrick said angrily. I watched them walk out the room leaving me very frustrated. I ran my hand down my body and slid it into my panties.

"MOM, I'm still in the room," My daughter yelled at me in disgust.

"So, you're a woman. Masturbation is normal," I said as I tried to hold back a soft moan, but then I felt my hand being ripped away from my throbbing centre.

"No mom. You are going to sober up and we are talking," She demanded. "Now put some clothes on," She said. Warrick appeared in the room again with Izzy. She looked sleepy but she looked just as disappointed as my daughter. With three faces staring at me in disappointment I obliged and got dressed.

* * *

I arrived at the airport and drove down a road I had only been down once before. Apon pulling to the curb in front of the only familiar house I saw a car pull out of the driveway. And I recognized both people. I called a familiar number.

"Sar, It's Nicky, I'm behind you," I said as I watched the person in the passanger seat turn aroumd. "Is everything okay? We're all worried," I said as she barely said anything. All I heard was 'Follow Me' and that's what I did.

* * *

**Welll? How was it? Tell me the truth.**

**Song Sara was listening to: Melissa Ferrick- North Carolina.**


	23. Chapter 22

****

OKAY, I know a looooooong time. Instead of telling you all the reasons why this post wasn't up sooner, I'll just let you read. Let me know what you think. There will be probably one more post, and A LOT sooner then this one :D

I don't have spell check on my computer, and the one on here is not working, so I apologize for any errors, but I figured it's been delayed long enough...

**For you hun xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter One.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

I sat in waiting room, I watched the two pace up and down the hall. I didn't know what to say or do. But then it dawned on me. "Nick, I know why Adam is pacing...Why the fuck are you? If anyone else should be pacing it's me," I said bitterly, but to be frank I didn't care right now.

"Now's not the time Sar, I'm just here for moral support, you're my sister, it's what big brothers do," Nick said walking towards me. He looked at me with kind eyes.

"What is it?" I asked through my teeth. Yes he's my brother, that means I know when he's lying.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, I swear sweety," Nick said as he hesitantly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, I'm to tired to argue," I stared at the ceiling. Nick finally sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my back. I unfocused my eyes and watched Adam's shows blur back and forth in my vision. I started to dooze off, when Adam's shows stopped. I looked up and Nick tightened his grip on me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Marley, you're Tess's brother and..." She trailed as she looked at me.

"She's her sister," Nick said excusing himself. "I'll get some coffee," He said disappearing down the corridor.

"Okay, well sir you may want to take a seat for this," Adam sat down and looked at me, we both knew what this meant. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" She asked. Without looking at each other we both choursed 'bad.' She looked at us with a raised eyebrow. "Okay well, the bad news is she stroked out pretty bad, hence the phone call. She should not be alive, but the good news is; she is," Dr. Marley said.

Adam feel to his knees crying. I patted his back. Suddenly a weight was lifted off my shoulders. "What does this mean," I asked looking at the doctor.

"Well she will be able to leave in a week or so if she continues progress, and she will need some help until she regains her strength, but before you know it, she will be back to her normal self," The doctor said before walking away. She however, stopped. "You can see her when she wakes up," She said before continuing.

Nick appeared above us with coffee. "Double Chocolatey chip, Sar, and Carmeal Machiatito, Adam?" He asked not remembering what adam preferred.

"After all these years you still remember man? I'm impressed" Adam said taking the drink from Nick.

"Good news?" Nick asked.

"She's going to be just fine," I smiled as I stood up. "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Well there are only a few people you do anything for, one being in Vegas, so I followed a hunch, tracked your phone and wallah," Nick said through his big Texan grin.

"Damn CSI's always working," Adam said from the seat. We both laughed as I hugged Nick. "How about we get some breakfast, she won't be up for awhile," Adam said standing up and streatching.

"Yeah sounds good," I said heading towards the door.

"How do you know she won't be up?" Nick asked confused.

"It's Tess, her and anastestic don't mix. She will be out for our a good 5 hours at least," I said grabbing the keys from Adam.

"I don't wanna die Blushy, give the keys back," Adam demanded. I froze in my spot and turned around red.

"You have not called me that since I was pacing back and forth trying to ask out your sister," I studdered.

"I know, but I got you to stop," Adam said grabbing the keys from my hand. I stood there and scrunched up my face as he ran past me to the car like a three year old.

"Blushy?" Nick asked standing next to me. I smacked him on his bicept and headed out the door. "Dude, that's gonna leave a mark," Nick said rubbing his arm.

"Good," Was all I said.

* * *

We sat around the table at a small diner and listened to stories. Nick and Adam only met a few times, but once they started talking about football you could NOT get them to shut up. "Dude, no way, the 49's are way better then the Cowboys," Adam said.

"Oh hell no! Dude cowboys all the way. Plus they got the dallas cowgirls, your on my side Sar, right?" Nick elbowed me.

"Oy, no fair, Sar, I'm your brother," Adam said s he batted his eyes.

"I'm staying far away from this one," I laughed.

"20 on sundays game," Nick slammed a bill down.

"You're on!" Adam laughed.

"You've been hanging out with Warrick to much," I rolled my eyes. Both men laughed. This is just what I needed.

_'If today was you're last day, would you make your mark?'_ "Adam here," Adam said answering his phone. "Yeah, she's doing great, I know she will be excited to see you...Pick you up at 5 got it," Adam said hanging up. I looked at him confused.

"Whose that?" I asked.

"We need to talk," Adam said taking my hand.

"I'll go find uhm, gas for the car," Nick said grabbing Adam's keys.

"No, no you can stay," Adam laughed. Nick sat down awkwardly.

"That was Juliet, Jules," Adam said.

"Oh from college?" My face lit up.

"Yeah, Jules. Well she and Tess have been dating for a year," Adam said.

"That's awesome! How did you get Tess to go for it. Lord knows she has had a crush on her for like ever," I said releaved.

"You're not mad?" Adam asked.

"Why would I be, I'm glad she moved on. We only split up because I was moving and she was to much of a sister," I said as Nick loosened his grip slightly.

"Well that's great Sar, I have to pick her up later," Adam said.

"Mhmm," I hummed. "I met someone too, but I guess distance means we have all forgot to keep in touch," I laughed.

"Really?" Adam asked surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," Sara said

"She's not just a fuck buddy?" Adam asked. Nick raised his eyebrow at me and blushed.

"No, she is special, even if she chooses her," I said, it's obvious that sadness washed over me.

"Well, I'm sure she's lucky to have someone like you," Adam patted my arm. "Wanna talk about it honey?" He asked.

* * *

I explained the whole Sophie thing to him and Nick backed me up. And in the end of the whole conversation I knew what I had to do. We sat in silence for a few moments after hours of talking.

"I guess I need to go get Jules, Sar you wanna come?" Adam asked standing up.

"Nah, I gotta talk to Nicky here, give her my love, I'll see her soon," I said.

"Want me to hail you a cab?" Adam asked pulling out his phone again.

"Nah, it's not that far, we can walk," I said. "Key still in the same place?" Adam nodded and walked out the door.

"Ready?" I asked Nick. He smiled and followed me out the door. "When were you gonna tell me about Sophie and Cath?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"Cuz you too, are my brother, and she's my girlfriend. I think I know you two well enough, that you flew all the way out here. I know she has been calling me, and I know you've been helping her. And I thank you for that. I know Sophie came on to her again, and I know Sophie is doing most of the flirting," I started as we walked under the grey sky to the house.

"Yeah, but Sar, Cath could say no, she is older than her, she is stronger," Nick said.

"Yeah, but I also know that is one of her weaknesses. She feeds on love and attention, I must not have been giving her enough, or Sophie just gave her a different side," I trailed. We walked in silence until we reached the road we were looking for.

"Why do you defend her?" Nick asked grabbing my hand as we walked.

"Because I do love her, and we all make mistakes, and yeah she fucked up, yeah I'm pissed. But I also know more about her then you do," I said. Nick smiled.

"You've got more patience then I thought. I gotta hand it to ya," Nick said.

"Besides, she better have one hell of an apology," Sara said climbing up the railing to the cut out above the door. She pulled a key out and opened the door.

"Y'all are crazy, I swear," Nick said. "But she is worried about you. I didn't tell her were I was going, I just said I knew were you were," Nick said.

"Yeah I should call her huh?" I asked. Nick nodded.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Nick asked.

"Mhmm, up the stairs to the left, third door. Fresh towels are in the closet," I said as I watched him head up the stairs. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial one, and pulled it to me ear. "Nicky, thanks," I whispered. He smiled and disappeared.

"Sar, is that you? Is it really you?" I heard Catherine say on the other end.

"Yes, it's me Cath...We need to talk," I trailed...

* * *

**Well whatcha think? Let me know. Make me smile :D**

**Adam's ringtone. If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickleback**


	24. Chapter 23

**A little bit longer then anticipated, but here's the FINAL update of The Stranger. I hope I did it some justice, and it's some what realistic. If not, don't kill me...please. But enough of that. Enjoy. I hope to be writing again soon. What do you think?**

**For you baby, you mean the world to me, and you are the most important person to me. MWAH. **

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter One.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

I paced the living room floor trying to control the thoughts in my head. It was so loud, yet you could hear a pin hit the floor. I had no idea how to start or what to say to her. I knew I could say just how I felt, and Lord knows in the past I have had no problem saying what she did to piss me off. But now she's my girl and I don't know how to start...'Damn it Sidle,' I thought as I took a deep breath. I walked over to the large sofa and sat and listened until her voice broke the silence.

"Sar, you there?" Catherine asked.

"Hmm? yeah I'm here..." I trailed but continued. "I really don't know how to start this but I guess I gotta get it out huh?" I asked in more of a stating tone.

"No, let me explain this is my screw up, not yours," Catherine said. I could hear sadness and sincerity in her voice.

"Cath, honey, listen to me, I gotta start this. We both know what you did, but I need to explain myself, why I left and all," I said calmly. I heard a soft 'okay' on the other end of the phone before I continued. "It happened one morning when I went running, I saw you in the car with her, and I couldn't stand it. You hurt me. I clearly told you how I felt about her. Or I thought I was clear, I must not have been. Anyways, then I got a call from Adam, remember my 'brother,' that is not really but is, you know? And he told me Tess was injured badly, and it wasn't looking good. She is important to me, despite our past." I said slowly at first.

I remembered back to our first date when we told each other our past relationships and I remember what Catherine said. She wanted to meet her, and I could have brought her with me now, but I know Tess wouldn't want anyone to see her under these conditions and well the whole Sophie thing but a damper on the whole thing. I was silent while I remembered that, and then I continued.

"So I flew out to see her, and to support him, and to think to be honest. Cath you really hurt me...Why did you do it?" I said bitting my tongue. I could feel anger rising in me and I needed an answer.

"I don't know," She started but I cut her off.

"You better have a fucking better answer then 'I don't know. ' " I mocked her.

"I don't know why I did something so stupid. I love you more then anything, and she came on really strong... I didn't know what to do," She said sadly.

"So you played her games, and hung out with her?" I asked with a tone even I knew sounded harsh.

"I didn't at first, but I got tired of fighting her so I gave in yes... I know it was stupid. And I know I don't deserve you," Cath started.

"Don't talk like that. Sure, maybe you don't. But if she was such a pain you could have come to me. I could have talked to her for you," I said a little calmer, but not by much.

"I didn't want to bring you into it. She would have liked it more, and well I didn't want you to fight my battles for me," Catherine said a little ashamed.

"I'm your girlfriend Cat, yes I still am, but you gotta trust me. I can help, or at least if you talked to me, I could have given you advice you could have done on your own. I care about you a lot, and if she was hurting you or bothering you, I could have talked to her, because I care. I don't care if you don't want me fighting your battles. Sometimes we gotta let someone help us. I know I should take my advice, but I have, I think," I kind of asked.

"You do, you're getting better. I know that you are there, but I guess I'm catching your stubbornness," I heard a playful tone come from her.

"Ey, don't bring my stubborness into this," I said just as playful back. "But you still haven't told me _why_ you did it," I emphasized.

"I honestly don't know, I guess I thought if I gave in once she'd stop, but I forgot about you're feelings, and I didn't realize that it would make her play harder," Catherine said. There was a silence there while we bother thought of what to say, but she continued. "I'm really sorry Sar, and I understand if you want to leave me. I really do, but if you'd give me a second chance, I promise you I won't even speak to her. Nick and Grissom got her transferred out. I will not email her, I will not call her, I will not answer anything from her. I promise Sara," Catherine said the most sincere I have ever heard. I am guess I waited awhile before I was about to say anything because she cut me off. "I can let you think about it and you can call me back?" Catherine asked.

"No, no. I'm okay, I want to talk now. And I do think you should get a second chance. We all make mistakes," I started.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH SARA," the blondes cheery voice rang in my head.

"Ow," I said rubbing my ear as I moved my phone to the other ear.

"Sorry," She said softly. I could just see the shy look she gave at that word.

"But Cat, I don't think I can give you another chance if you fuck this one up. You know I don't really do the whole relationship thing, and if you fuck it up again, I can't do it," I told her.

"I know, and I won't screw it up. I promise," Catherine said sincere.

"Good," I responded as I heard Nick whistling down the stairs.

"All good?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of shorts.

"Nick's there?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, he is, and I'd like to talk to you about coming, but not right now. I'd like to get some sleep before Tess wakes up. I haven't really slept since I left Vegas, and even there I wasn't really sleeping," I said.

"That would be smart. I call you tomorrow before work?" She asked.

"Sounds good, take care cat," I said as I stood up from the couch.

"I love you Sar, try and get some good sleep," Catherine said in a very peaceful voice.

"I love you too, night" I said hanging up the phone. I stretched in place as Nick walked back into the living room with water.

"All good I take it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, not what I expected, I was calmer then I thought, but I think I'm good," I said yawning.

"Good then...See love does change you," Nick said with a stupid grin on his face. I hated when he got that 'I told you so grin.'

"Shut up," I said taking a step towards him and he flinched, so I took that chance to hug him. He relaxed his muscles and hugged me back. I pulled away with a yawn and he laughed at me.

"Go sleep, Adam will be back soon, and I think they will be going to bed too before Tess is up," He said pointing at the stairs. I didn't say a word, just walked up the stairs and climbed into bed. '_My minds clear for once in a long while,' _I thought as I climbed into bed. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

A week had gone by and Tess was home doing well. I stayed out with my family remembering just how much I missed them. Unfortunately Nick had to go back to work, but Cath did make it out and things were better then before.

* * *

"Hey, Jules you wanna get her back? Tickle her sides and run your hands to the back of her thighs," I said sitting in Adam's living room with Cath sitting in my lap. We were just enjoying each others' company on this rainy evening.

"No fair Sar, be nice," Tess yelled at me. I watched Jules go for her sides before a loud girly shriek was let out.

"I can't believe you haven't figured that out in a year," I laughed surprised.

"I can't believe you still remember that," Tess said NOT amused.

"Hey what can I say, you were my first girl, and you've always been a sister," I said innocently. Catherine hugged me tighter and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Someones sleepy," Adam said standing up. I looked at her and nodded quickly.

"Am not sleepy," Catherine fought through a yawn.

"Mhmmmm," I hummed in disbelief. "I think I should get this one to bed, catch ya guys in the morning," I said standing up, pulling Catherine with me with no argument. We headed to the stairs as Adam spoke.

"Hey, think about the offer okay?" He said.

"I will, don't worry, Good night, behave," I winked. I saw all their faces and I knew that was not happening. "Jules, if she puts anymore ice down your shirt, run your fingers lightly right behind her ear to her neck," I said quickly as I followed Catherine up the stairs.

"BE NICE," Tess yelled, but I was already locking the bedroom door. I turned around to be pinned to the door. "Whoa, I thought you were tired," I said kissing Catherine fully on the lips. She ran her hands to my sides and to my jeans button.

"Nope, a little turned on yes," She winked as she pulled me closer to the bed.

"I don't mind," I hummed as she slid down my pants. But I wasn't the one turned on so I quickly flipped her over. She looked at me in shock, but I kissed her hard, pressing myself against her. I pressed my thigh against her core hard and I felt her lightly grind against me. "You're that turned on?" I asked as I pulled away from her lips. She pulled her hands up and unbuttoned my blouse to find no bra. She cupped my breast firmly as I moaned lightly. "Hmmmmm?" I half asked. She took my hand and pushed it in to her pants allowing me to feel just how wet she was. I raised and eyebrow and she shrugged as she pulled my hand out and cleaned my fingers. She was the most sexy woman alive.

"Yes, I'm quite turned on so I need you to fuck me, end of story," She said pushing my top all the way off. I gave her a grin and she looked at me and warned me. "DO NOT TEASE ME," She said through teeth as I started to suck on her neck.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm," I hummed on to her soft spot. She moaned lightly as she played with my nipples. I pulled her shirt off and went to her collar bone. I sucked soundly as I undid her bra. I sat up a little and pulled her pants down quickly. She had this look in her eyes that I long for. Her beautiful blue eyes turned full of need. I let my hand find her beautiful firm breasts. I rolled her nipples between my thumbs while pressing my thigh to her core even harder. She tried to grind but I back off. "Do that, or touch yourself, or me, and I stop," I winked as I started to suck on her nipple. She moaned quite loudly as I twisted her nipple between my teeth lightly. I flicked the sensitive nub quickly with my tongue while one of my hands lazily grazed her skin on her inner thighs. i sucked to her other nipple as I did the same, but a little harder. She looked at me and through a moan she spoke.

"Please fuck me baby, I need you. I need to cum, now," She groaned. I grinned wide as I kissed her on her mouth. I let my nipples very lightly tease hers as I ran my finger up her length. I teased her clit very lightly not touching it. I ran circles around her clit, and down to her opening. I pushed one finger nail deep in her and pulled it out, running it up to her clit. She hummed on to my lips and raised her hips in longing. I pushed her back down and sucked down her neck again. I didn't touch her centre at all, and that's where she wanted me. I sucked down her amazing stomach and flicked her clit once quickly. She looked at me as she let out a big sigh. She went to touch my head but I looked at her and she stopped. I grinned on her. I could smell just how ready she was. Her scent was so captivating it was getting hard to control myself. I started to flick her clit lightly, pushing it to each side, each time with a little more pressure. She moaned a soft please and I knew just how much she needed me. I sucked on her clit hard as she raised her hips. I kissed up her body to her breasts once again as I pushed two fingers deep in her. She was quite wet. I held my fingers in place for a few moments. I felt her try and grind again, and i started to pull out.

"No grinding baby," I hummed with power. She pouted, but that quickly turned to a moan as I started to pump those two fingers faster while now sucking on her neck. I tapped my fingers apart, beating on her walls, curling each time I pulled out. I felt her tighten on my fingers as I pressed my thumb to her clit hard. I moaned on her soft spot, "Cum for me baby," And she moaned as I pressed my thumb harder. I pumped fast and harder until she cam, and I didn't stop. She moaned loudly, and I knew the people downstairs heard her, but I didn't care. I kept going until she came again. I was ready to go a third time, but she told me to stop and I did. She took my hand and cleaned herself off my fingers. I cleaned her up before she pulled me up to kiss me. I kissed her hard as she pushed me off and curled into me. She smiled and laid there playing with my breast.

"Wow," She was all she said at first. I kissed her forehead and held her close under the covers as the cool air started to chill both of us. "So what do you wanna do, about the offer I mean?" Catherine asked still playing with my nipples.

"I'd like to take it, but that would be only if you could also, if you wanted," I said resting my head on hers.

"You mean leave Vegas, work in California, have the beach, see my incredibly hot girlfriend surf, hmmmmm tough one," She said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, that would be giving up a lot. Vegas is your home, and Lindsey's too. That would be a big sacrifice to give," I said. She sat up and looked at me.

"I have talked to Lindesy about it, she's cool. I know you've wanted to work back in San Fransisco, and I think it's time for a change, I'd love to do it," Catherine said kissing my breast.

"Hmmmm, then it's settled," I said. "We will be moving to San Fran permanently," I hummed as she continued to kiss my breasts. She straddled me and I knew I was going to get pay back...but it would be all worth it. :)

* * *

**Whatcha think? Be nice and drop a line one more time ;) **


End file.
